


Rewriting the Stars

by fullsunlet



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Past Jaehyuck, Prophecies, Romance, royal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:47:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 61,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21511738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullsunlet/pseuds/fullsunlet
Summary: Mark is the Crown Prince of the Lee Kingdom, but the Stars said that he isn’t meant to rule. So he finds it his duty to kill the prophesied King. Not fall in love with him.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 147
Kudos: 322





	1. I wonder who hung those Stars up in the sky

**Author's Note:**

> The Lee Kingdom  
> Cadines - Capital (where the Royal Family lives, including Donghyuck now)  
> Asgrid - Neighbouring land part of the Kingdom (where Donghyuck is originally from)  
> Lunest - Another land part of the Kingdom (where Dongyoung is from)  
> Other lands will be mentioned throughout the story and I'll update this list if they're important enough (mentioned a few times)
> 
> Characters  
> Mark - the Crown Prince of the Lee Kingdom/ Cadines  
> Donghyuck - the youngest son of the Governor of Asgrid (sent to Cadines as a child to foster a bond with Mark because he's meant to be the future King's advisor; it's tradition between the two cities)  
> Dongyoung - son of the Governor of Lunest (used to be love rivals with Donghyuck)
> 
> The Oracle basically sees the future of the Royal Family/ their Reign and gives them Prophecies randomly  
> The Stars are what some other Lords and Commoners look at to know about their fate (it's like reading tea leaves) or they may or may not believe in some other religion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an idea I’ve been thinking about for a while now...if you know the real story about the prophecy that inspired this fic then...*claps for you*.
> 
> Anyway, I hope to be updating regularly, maybe once a week! I hope you’ll enjoy this :D

_The dawn of the new reign will arrive one day…_

Mark ascends the steps to the dais. Slowly, like he practiced a thousand times just for this day. His footsteps feel heavy, strangely heavier than the sword hanging from the belt around his waist. The weight is familiar to him and it’s the only object that doesn’t feel foreign on him at the moment. The tail of the red cape draped on his shoulders drags across the ground as he walks towards the dais. The collar of his ceremonial shirt feels suffocating. His boots are soundless with every step he takes, making him feel slightly uneasy at just how quiet everything is. Only the sword brings him comfort. He’s been carrying it around for as long as he remembers. He also remembers securing it there in the morning, at the break of dawn when the littlest bit of light filtered into his room. He remembers Donghyuck fastening it back into place for him when it falls after he takes a few steps. He remembers Donghyuck making fun of him because no one else was around to reprimand him.

Everyone’s here now though.

Everyone’s watching Mark; the King, the Queen, the Ministers he will rule over one day - the Master of Arms and the Master of Coins in particular, staring at him sternly, watching his every step, seeing if he would fall (but more importantly, seeing who would catch him if he falls), the rest of the people standing outside the cathedral trying to see the ceremony. Then there’s Donghyuck Lee. Donghyuck, Donghae Lee’s - the Governor of Asgrid; Cadines’ most important ally - youngest son. Donghyuck, who left Asgrid as a child and came to Cadines to be Mark’s right hand man, to be his future advisor. Donghyuck, who made sure his sword would stay in place for the ceremony. Donghyuck, who made sure everything was in place before this very day. Donghyuck, who made sure that Mark was ready for it. Donghyuck, who stayed up late every night to help Mark practice his vows. Donghyuck, who Mark cannot do without. Donghyuck, who is also simply Mark’s best friend.

Mark wants to look at his best friend. More than anything right now, Mark wants to look at Donghyuck. He wants to see the faith he knows the younger boy has in him shining bright in his eyes. He wants to feel reassured that he’s doing this right. He needs to feel reassured that he’s doing this right. He knows where Donghyuck’s standing. He’s practiced this so many times and Donghyuck was always there.

Look straight. Look forward. One step at a time.

He hasn’t forgotten what he practiced.

Mark takes another step and then turns his head to the left, immediately catching Donghyuck’s eyes. The younger boy flashes him a look of surprise before his expression softens. He nods at Mark and that’s all the latter needs to take another step with a newfound courage.

Someone must have caught him. Someone must be frowning or shaking his head in disapproval. Someone must be agreeing with the Stars, that Mark is not meant for greatness. But Mark doesn’t find it in himself to care as he takes one last step forward.

_The birth of the new King is marked by fire in the heavens and skies._

Mark reaches the dais much sooner than he likes and stands still in front of it. He looks to the Oracle for the signal to proceed. When the Oracle nods his head, Mark bends down on one knee. There’s a vow he needs to make as he bows his head to the Gods that have graced the ceremony with their mystical presence today; he doesn’t exactly remember the words but his mind does and he recites them easily, the words naturally flowing from his lips. He wonders if the Gods can really hear him, he wonders if they notice his mechanical tone and the lack of meaning he feels behind those words. He wonders if they’ll punish him for it. He wonders if they’re on the side of the Stars too. He wonders if they’re really there.

The Oracle says something that Mark doesn’t pay attention to but he knows what they are, parts of it anyway - _...and you will take your place at the seat of the King one day…_ \- and then he feels a crown being placed on his head. It fits perfectly, like it should, like he was made to fulfill this role, like it was all written in the Prophecy at his birth, unlike the Stars that said he isn’t meant for greatness.

It’s coming to an end. This is the last part.

_The Lee Family will rule the world._

When Mark turns around, he sees every man, except the King and Queen, in the Kingdom bowing down to him. He watches the way Donghyuck lowers his head, preparing to say the words with the rest of the crowd to conclude the ceremony.

“Long live the King. Long live the Queen. Long live the Crown Prince.”

Mark never wanted to be the Crown Prince.

And so, the crown never felt heavier sitting on Mark’s head.

*~ *

“I’m not meant to rule.”

Donghyuck looks up from the letter he was reading and sees Mark fretting. The first thing he notices is that the Crown Prince is still in his ceremonial drabes from hours before when the sun still hung high in the sky. Dawn is approaching soon and Donghyuck can tell by the cool night wind brushing against his cheek and the rustling sheets of parchment on his desk. He wants to tell Mark to close the window but he figures that he should do it by himself.

Standing up, Donghyuck walks over to the window and shuts it before turning to Mark with a scowl on his face. “It’s the third Prophecy since your birth. The third Prophecy of your future reign, and it arrived on the day you were made the Crown Prince. It’s all going well. I honestly don’t see what’s there to worry about.”

Mark finally stops pacing around the room and stares at Donghyuck, mouth agape. “What’s there not to worry about? I’m not meant to rule, Donghyuck. These prophecies aren’t meant for me.”

“You’re not the Oracle,” Donghyuck states calmly, walking back to the desk to continue reading his letter.

Mark glares at Donghyuck but he stops the moment he realises that Donghyuck isn’t even paying his full attention to him, more interested in the contents of the letter. He looks down at his shoes; the same ones from the ceremony hours ago. He should at least have taken off his shoes. “The Stars said I wasn’t meant to rule since my birth.” He must sound defeated because in the next moment when he lifts his head, he finds Donghyuck looking at him sadly.

Sighing, Donghyuck gives up on reading and begins to neatly fold the letter. “The Oracle or the Stars, you choose. But the Stars are wrong.”

Forcing back a pathetic noise, Mark hurriedly goes over to the table and stops in front of it, placing his hands down as he leans forward to look Donghyuck in the eyes. “They were aligned so. The Stars were aligned so and they said that I was not meant to rule. The stars are never - ”

“Right,” Donghyuck completes. He stares back at Mark, a fire of determination burning in his eyes as he says, “the Stars are never right. Believe in the Prophecy, Mark.” He finishes folding his letter and sets it aside. “ _The future King will bring a halo of fire to the court,_ ” Donghyuck recites the first Prophecy of Mark’s eventual reign from memory. “You were born in the summer. That’s the halo of fire.”

“Many people are born in the summer.” It’s a weak argument for obvious reasons but it’s also the only argument Mark can make.

Donghyuck rolls his eyes, not dignifying Mark with a response to something so stupid as Mark expected.

It takes a while before Mark comes up with something new to say. “Fires are a sign of destruction.” This time, Donghyuck spares him a thoughtful look and Mark mentally gives himself a pat on the back for being so clever.

“Only if they’re intended for destruction.” But Donghyuck’s far wittier, sharper than any arrowhead. “And don’t tell me it’s in their nature, because it’s not. If you want to say otherwise, then turn off your fireplace during the winter.”

Mark concedes defeat, as always. “But they can mean destruction.”

Exasperated, Donghyuck makes a frustrated noise, not trying to keep up a proper appearance of respecting Mark anymore. “Are _you_ intent on destroying your Kingdom? Are _you_ intent on burning Cadines to the ground then?”

The pathetic noise actually leaves Mark’s lips this time. He isn’t ready to be the Crown Prince of Cadines. He isn’t ready at all. “Of course not! But the Stars - the Stars…” he doesn’t really have much left to say and he hopes that Donghyuck doesn’t either because he’s tired and still unconvinced.

“I wonder who hung those Stars up in the sky,” Donghyuck muses aloud.

Brows furrowed, Mark looks at Donghyuck, confused. “What?”

Smiling at Mark, Donghyuck then turns to look at the night. “I wonder who placed them up in the night sky. I wish I could tear them down just so you could sleep better at night.”

Usually Mark is able to tell when Donghyuck is being serious or sarcastic, but not this time. He sounds like he’s mocking Mark but his expression says otherwise. His words are arguably spiteful, said out of impatience, but he also looks ernest about them. It’s not like Mark suddenly doesn’t know Donghyuck well, but Donghyuck is being a lot like a riddle right now, one that Mark can’t solve. And Mark is never good with riddles to begin with.

It’s a pretty picture Donghyuck painted though; tearing the Stars down from the sky so that Mark can have a peaceful night, and many peaceful nights to come as he welcomes the beginning of his reign in the future.

“Do you know how many people want your crown?” Donghyuck says suddenly.

Mark hasn’t even figured out if Donghyuck was being sincere with what he said, but it isn’t the time to clarify either. “I know you don’t.”

The fire in Donghyuck’s eyes finally dim out. “But many people do, Mark.” He sounds upset, almost disappointed that Mark isn’t fighting harder for his crown, that he doesn’t seem like he’s fighting at all.

But Mark doesn’t understand what he needs to fight for.

“Why are you so determined that the Stars are wrong?” It’s an innocent question, but one that Mark truly wants answers too.

“On the contrary, why are _you_ so determined that the Stars are right?”

“You answer me first,” Mark insists stubbornly, rather childishly and he should be ashamed of himself now that he’s the Crown Prince but he continues staring at Donghyuck, determined to get an answer from the younger boy.

“The Stars can’t be correct, Mark,” Donghyuck laughs. “Or I would be dead by now.”

*~ *

They don’t talk about the Stars after that day. They don’t talk about the Oracle or the Prophecies either. They don’t try to compare which of the two is more accurate at predicting the future. And no matter how much Mark wants to prod further, he doesn’t because he respects boundaries. If Donghyuck has never mentioned anything about it in their years of being best friends, then it isn’t in his place to pry either.

Although it does make him take the Prophecies more seriously, simply because he doesn’t want to believe in the Stars. He doesn’t want to believe that the Stars have control over Donghyuck’s fate, especially if it’s a bad one.

There is one good thing that came out of that conversation though, and that would be Mark’s willingness to train with more weapons, including the bow and arrow; his most hated choice of weapon. It isn’t like he looked down on the Archers, but he always liked being in the thick of things. He enjoys hearing the sound of metal clashing against metal more than a sharp arrow whistling as it flies across the air. More importantly, he isn’t all that good at aiming.

Mark looks uneasy holding a bow; he’s better with a sword but a King must be the master of everything. He doesn’t want to look at the other soldiers practicing alongside him, releasing arrow after arrow, the next one closer and closer to the center than the previous one. A single arrow hasn’t left his bow. All he has been doing was to repeatedly nock the arrow and never letting it fly. It’s rather humiliating but no one would dare to laugh at the Crown Prince. Throw him a sword and he would show them all his skills. But a King must be well-rounded. He looks at Donghyuck nervously and gets an eye roll in return but the younger boy pretends to be looking at the sky when the Sir Jung, the Master of Arms glances his way.

“Prince Mark, are you going to release the arrow?” the Master of Arms asks politely. He’s generally a courteous man, but then again, it isn’t like he could speak to Mark any other way.

Not giving an answer, Mark lowers his bow _again_ and this time, some of the soldiers around him lose their focus and sneak glances at him. The Crown Prince isn’t able to let a single arrow fly, what a sight.

He isn’t completely useless at archery, he isn’t even bad at it per se, but he knows what everyone’s expectations are. They want to see him hit a bullseye and he knows he can’t do that, and he certainly doesn’t want to bet on luck. If he succeeds, the expectations grow. If he fails, well, they’ll probably think he’s incompetent. Neither options work well for him.

Using any sort of weapon is about having the skill and if Mark’s going to shoot an arrow then he wants to do it well, even if it doesn’t land in the centre. The problem is Mark hasn’t touched a bow and arrow in years - you don’t forget what you’ve learnt; that’s what people say, but Mark’s certain he has forgotten, the weight of the bow foreign in his hold.

“Prince Mark - ”

“Can Donghyuck teach me?” Mark interrupts, causing a few heads to turn. They look away immediately when the Master of Arms glances in their direction.

Clearing his throat, he fixes Mark with a stern look. “The son of the Governor Lee of Asgrid isn’t going to be your Master of Arms, Prince Mark..”

Mark knows that. “But he’s the best archer in the whole Kingdom.”

The Master of Arms regards Mark for a moment before turning to Donghyuck, a warning flashed in his eyes.

Donghyuck knows what the warning is - do your duty; go to the library and read your books, you’re the future King’s advisor, not the Master of Arms, you have no place holding a bow and arrow.

“I’m sure the Governor Lee’s son has other things to do.” The Master of Arms glares at Donghyuck. “Isn’t that right?”

“With all due respect, Sir Jung, I will do what my Crown Prince wants me to do and if he wants me to teach him archery, then I will reach him archery,” Donghyuck says calmly, politely, every word leaving his mouth measured and calculated. “Do you require my assistance, Prince Mark?”

Looking to the Master of Arms, Mark doesn’t hesitate before speaking. “I’d like Donghyuck to teach me, Sir Jung.”

The Master of Arms doesn’t spare Donghyuck a glance as he ponders. “Very well then,” He relents eventually, taking a step back for Donghyuck to stand beside Mark.

Donghyuck doesn’t look at Sir Jung as he takes a step forward by Mark’s side.

“First, nock your arrow, Your Highness.”

“Please don’t call me that,” Mark mumbles as he listens to Donghyuck’s instructions.

“Okay, Prince Mark.”

Mark rolls his eyes but Donghyuck doesn’t see it from where he’s standing. If he had, he’d probably make Mark look bad releasing the first arrow.

“Why are you so bad at archery?” Donghyuck complains as he repositions Mark’s arm from behind.

“Because it’s the only thing you’re better than me at,” Mark answers. “I didn’t want to outshine you in every aspect, you see.”

Donghyuck hums, uninterested in Mark’s words because they’re not true. They both know they aren’t true.

But Donghyuck feels the need to point it out anyway. “I’m better with a mace than you are. A lance too, judging by all my jousting victories, which kind of mean that I’m also a better rider.”

“You’re only good at jousting because - ”

“Don’t,” Donghyuck snaps, hand around Mark’s wrist tightening. “Talk about him. Or the first arrow you let go of is going to end up on the floor and miss the target completely.”

“I’m not that bad,” Mark mutters as he tries shaking off Donghyuck’s vice-like grip to no avail. “Loosen your hand, come on.”

“I’ll _make_ you that bad,” Donghyuck hisses, but he lets go of Mark’s wrist anyway, groaning the moment he pulls away because he sees Mark dropping a shoulder. “Up.” He pushes Mark’s elbow without warning. “You just have to find the right angle.”

Smiling, Mark allows Donghyuck to adjust his stance. “Are you finding it for me now?”

Donghyuck’s meticulous with whatever he does, down to the tiniest detail. He curls two fingers around the bowstring to see how taut it is and gets Mark to use less strength when pulling the string. “But I won’t always be there holding your hand, Mark.” He drops the honorific by accident but Mark doesn’t mind, and he’s speaking too softly for anyone else to pick it up. “Literally.”

Mark’s a good student, a good listener (though Donghyuck disagrees with the latter). He waits patiently until Donghyuck’s happy with his final stance before asking, “so, what do you do next?”

Donghyuck sighs, letting go of Mark’s hands and stepping aside. “You let go.”

The arrow flies from Mark’s fingers as he releases the bow string, hitting the target a little off the centre. He fails to meet everyone’s expectations, everyone but Donghyuck’s.

“You’ll get there one day,” Donghyuck reassures. “You always do.”

*~ *

By the time they start walking back to Mark’s chambers, night has fallen, blanketing the Kingdom in darkness like it does every night. All that’s left to light their way are the burning torches hanging on the stone walls.

Their footsteps echo softly as they ascend the step, Mark’s voice echoing along with every complain that leaves his lips. “No Prince has to practice archery for that amount of time. And what’s tomorrow? Finding me a suitable wife?”

“That’s next week,” Donghyuck informs, like the responsible future advisor of the King he is. “And Princes practice everything, archery included, for their whole lives until they become King and they actually put what they practice into use.”

“Then I never want to become King.”

Donghyuck scoffs. “Long live the King.”

Stopping in front of his chamber’s door, Mark turns to Donghyuck, a worried expression on his face. “They’re really finding me a wife?”

Donghyuck doesn’t bother hiding how amused he is. For someone talking about his own marriage, Mark sure looks like he’s talking about his own death instead. But Donghyuck understands. Marriage isn’t a choice or for happiness for people like Mark, and himself to a certain extent. It’s a duty, a contract, the most meaningful yet meaningless union there can be between two people. “They can find you a husband if you prefer. But then you’d have to find a suitable surrogate to bear you an heir. It’s more work if you choose a prince. Just go with a princess.”

Mark is speechless for a moment, then he groans and cards his fingers through his hair. “That isn’t the point! I don’t want to get married to someone I don’t know!”

Sighing, Donghyuck looks down as he pets Mark on the shoulder. He knows exactly why Mark is acting this way - he still believes in the Stars, and if he does it means that he doesn’t think he’s meant to be King, and that his future partner would suffer because of him. At times like this, Donghyuck thinks Mark isn’t fit to be a King. Maybe it’s wrong to think like that, but Donghyuck just doesn’t want to see people making use of Mark for his position or trampling all over him. He remembers scolding Mark about this before - that he’s too kind, too considerate. But kindness is also a sign of being weak for Kings. Donghyuck likes Mark being kind but Donghyuck is also a nobody in the grand scheme of affairs.

At times like this, Donghyuck thinks Mark isn’t fit to be King. But it’s also times like this that Donghyuck knows that Mark will turn out to be a great King. It’s confusing, sometimes his thoughts don’t make sense to himself, but who ever said that politics was easy?

“Go to sleep.” Donghyuck leaves Mark with those three simple words, not bothering to wait for a reply before going back to his own chambers.

He leans against the back of the door after shutting it. He closes his eyes and stays unmoving for a moment before he walks over to his dresser.

From the corner of his eye, he spots a letter sitting at the side of his desk. The familiar penmanship on the cover makes his heart flutter and clench at the same time. It’s a feeling in between joy and ache, but most of all, it’s a longing that cannot be quelled.

*~ *

Mark’s spent the whole day reviewing suitable candidates to be his wife (or husband in two cases). He’s supposed to spend a few more hours looking and more portraits and reading more letters but Donghyuck took pity on him and planned a quick escape for the both of them when the King’s current advisor - Donghyuck’s uncle, wasn’t looking.

They’d be in trouble if they got caught, mostly Donghyuck, but Mark wouldn’t be let off easy either.

That’s why Donghyuck chose a place where they wouldn’t be found, not for long at least.

Huddled beside Mark amidst the hay stacks, Donghyuck strangely feels more liberated than he was in one of the meeting rooms a few minutes ago.

“I think Princess Seo’s a suitable candidate,” Donghyuck begins once he’s made himself comfortable on the hay.

Mark gives him a look. “My cousin’s cousin?” Before Donghyuck can say anything else, Mark scrunches his nose and shakes his head. “Johnny would kill me. And why are we talking about this? We escaped that room to avoid talking about this, didn’t we?”

“Well, we escaped the room to avoid talking about this with my uncle,” Donghyuck muses. “You can still talk to me about it. You have to make a choice eventually, Mark. Cadines needs a Queen. The Lee Kingdom needs a Queen.”

“Marrying a Princess from a small land that refuses to be part of the Lee Kingdom is going to solve the problem, then?”

“Technically, yes.”

Donghyuck is right. But Mark just hates it when Donghyuck is right about these kind of things.

“What about Princess Kim?” Donghyuck offers another name. He remembers Mark being rather fond of her (or maybe that’s because he showed no interest in anyone else, and he only reacted to her because she had a horse named ‘horse’).

Shaking his head, Mark pulls his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around it as he rests his chin atop it. “She’ll be too far from home. She’ll be depressed.”

“How considerate of you, Prince Mark,” Donghyuck drawls as he thinks of another name. He does sincerely think that Mark is nice, and considerate, and amazing all in one. But he’ll never tell Mark any of that.“Princess Yang.”

“No,” comes Mark’s immediate answer, surprising Donghyuck a little. Mark didn’t show any indication of disliking her back in the room. Perhaps Mark’s better at concealing his feelings than Donghyuck expected.

“Why not?”

Frowning, Mark doesn’t even spare a second to prepare a well-thought out explanation. He already has one, albeit a short and debatable one. “Her brother’s a Knight. All Knights are fools.”

Raising a brow, Donghyuck stares at Mark. “Jeno’s a Knight.”

“Yeah, Jeno’s a foo - ow!” Mark glares at Donghyuck while he rubs at the spot where the latter pinched him.

“Jeno’s my brother. My favourite brother,” Donghyuck stresses, ready to pinch Mark again when he sees the other about to say something.

The protest dies on Mark’s lips and he proceeds to sulk, curling up into a ball even further. “Let’s stop talking about my future partner. Let’s talk about you instead.”

Donghyuck chokes on air, one of his more unrefined moments. “What about me? I have no one.”

Mark stretches out his legs, turning to Donghyuck with a wide and stupid grin on his face. “What about your Golden Knight?”

Glaring at Mark, Donghyuck shoves him lightly. “Not my Golden Knight. Don’t talk about him. And we’re over. You know we’re over.”

“I can talk about whoever I like, and you can’t make a fool out of me in front of my soldiers now, can you?”

“Try me,” Donghyuck says for the sake of it. There’s no way he can embarrass Mark in front of anybody in the stable. Maybe the horses would appreciate Mark’s embarrassment. “We’re _over_.”

“He’s a fool for leaving you,” Mark concludes.

Laughing, Donghyuck looks at Mark, a gentle expression on his face. “As much as a fool you are for not loving me.”

Mark takes Donghyuck’s hand. “I do love you, Donghyuck. Your my best friend. I love you, just not the way he does.”

A bitter smile appears on Donghyuck’s face. He closes his eyes and he sees flashes of a handsome face. “The Golden Knight doesn’t love me the way I loved him.”

“Like I said, Knights are all fools,” Mark repeats his earlier words, certain that Donghyuck isn’t going to pick a quarrel with him about Jeno this time. “I’m glad you’re not a Knight, Donghyuck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started writing this a week ago when I was on the way to Korea and now I’m posting it on my last day here :’D I saw Dream for 3 days and they were amazing and coming back to reality is painful so I’m going to write and stay happy TT
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/fullsunlet)
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated!


	2. the fire in his eyes dims, only to be replaced by quivering flame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- i lied, i'm not updating this once every week (maybe every 4-5 days)  
> \- Doyoung's introduction to the story was completely out of my plan but some things and my feelings happened  
> \- I'm not trying to keep the Golden Knight's identity a huge secret because it's pretty obvious (judingbywhoilike)  
> \- if all goes well, this should have 12 chapters

The news of Dongyoung Kim arriving in the capital sends Donghyuck flying from his bed, sleep forgotten as he pushes past the page who informed him of the news (“Lord Donghyuck, Lord Dongyoung Kim and his entourage just passed the gates of Cadines!”), and rushes down to the stables in a state that can only be described as highly inappropriate.

He grabs the reigns of the first horse he sees and doesn’t even bother adjusting the saddle as he unties the rope and jumps on the back of it. “Let’s go,” he tells the horse before lightly kicking its back, signalling it to start galloping away. The horse master shouts after Donghyuck but the latter only urges the animal to run faster. “The woods...the woods…” he mutters, enjoying the breeze that caresses his face once the stonewalls of the castle are replaced by green and luscious trees.

It’s only when Donghyuck enters the clearing of Preston Woods does he notice how chilly it is. His white blouse and black pants do nothing much in helping him keep warm. The black strings on his blouse aren’t even tied properly, both ends dangling in front of the piece of cloth that hangs loosely around his chest. Donghyuck tries tying it to make himself look more presentable (to the horse) but he gives up eventually when he accepts how bad his hand coordination actually is in the morning. The adrenaline from the news must have helped him ride all the way to the woods.

As Donghyuck is about to get off the horse’s back to make his way towards the river to wash his face, he suddenly realises what he just did.

Looking down at the neck of the horse, he starts counting the number of crimes he committed. Stealing a horse, check. Not turning up for his morning court duties, check. Not being my the Crown Prince’s side, check. Public indecency, (possibly) check. Avoiding Lord Dongyoung Kim should probably be a crime at this point in time.

But Donghyuck’s the son of the Governor of Asgrid; Cadines' most important ally. They wouldn’t do anything to him. Everything else aside though, Donghyuck has good reasons for avoiding Dongyoung. He isn’t being petulant. Not at all.

The last time the two met, they ended on rather bad terms. Donghyuck rememberers it as clear as a cloudless sky - they were fighting over a Knight. How embarrassing for people of their status, for the two of them. A Knight that is now irrelevant to both their lives. A Knight that has the most handsome face Donghyuck has ever seen in all the lands. A Knight that whose eyes are as kind as his heart. A Knight who taught him how to joust. A Knight that Donghyuck doesn’t even remember when he last saw. Dongyoung might have a different story though.

Finally climbing off the horse’s back, Donghyuck belatedly realises that it’s one of Sir Jung’s training horses that he stole. That’s another crime to his list.

“You’re too good to be a training horse, Emerald,” he tells the horse kindly, petting her mane, as if praising the horse would get her to stand on his side while he stands on trial for all his crimes. “I’ll get you some water.”

Emerald makes a pleased noise and Donghyuck smiles as he grabs her reigns to lead her towards the stream.

“He wrote me a letter, you know?” Donghyuck says once they reach the river. “A few letters in fact,” he continues, watching as Emerald dips her face in the water before lifting it and shaking her head. Some of the water splashes onto Donghyuck’s face but he only sighs before squatting down to look at his reflection. Emerald begins to drink from the stream, distorting Donghyuck’s image. “Do you think he wrote Lord Dongyoung any letters?”

Donghyuck laughs at himself for waiting for an answer. The moment Emerald stops drinking, Donghyuck starts washing his hands before splashing his face a few times.

Letting himself fall backwards onto the grass, Donghyuck spreads his hands out. He closes his eyes, twirling a strand of grass around his finger. It’s been a while since he’s been to the woods but everything’s still the same; the path that leads to the clearing by the stream is littered with acorns as always, the fruity smell of pine trees carried by the wind, and the markings that Mark and him carved into the bark of a tree when they were younger, freer, and had way lesser things to worry about. Ever since Donghyuck came of age two years ago, he found himself caged in the castle more often than not. While he wasn’t all too happy with the arrangement of staying within the castle’s stone walls, he didn’t mind the company at all. Spending time with Mark was wonderful in fact, since the Crown Prince is also his best friend after all. No more shenanigans outside the castle but that didn’t stop them from causing chaos inside from time to time. All of that eventually came to an end as well though, sadly.

A trumpet sounds from a distance, signalling the commencement of the morning court session and Donghyuck feels slightly guilty for leaving Mark alone to fend for himself today.

Mark will be fine. He always is.

*~ *

Upon returning to the stables, Emerald in tow with Donghyuck holding her reigns, the first person he sees isn’t the horse master ready to give him a lecture, it’s Lord Kim Dongyoung of Lunest, The Valley of Gold, blessed by the Moon Goddess and (those wretched Stars) herself. Donghyuck abruptly stops in his tracks, causing Emerald’s face collide with his back, and forcing him to stumble forward until he’s only a few steps away from Dongyoung.

The other Lord finally looks up from the letter in his hands and sets his eyes on Donghyuck. His expression morphs from surprise to disdain to something neutral and Donghyuck almost laughs out loud at the comical speed at which it happened but he schools his face into something matching Dongyoung’s.

There’s nothing left to talk about between them but Donghyuck’s still ready to make small talk about Jeno anyway. He’s prepared a long answer regarding Jeno’s life and health, assuming that Dongyoung is going to ask about the Knight.

What leaves Dongyoung’s mouth completely throws Donghyuck off guard.

“He’s coming back from war,” Dongyoung says as a way of greeting.

“Oh,” Donghyuck replies dumbly, mouth hanging agape, wondering if it’s a good time to bring Jeno up now. “Who is?”

Dongyoung doesn’t give him a response, only folds the letter neatly to keep it, and Donghyuck curses internally at not being able to spot the writing on the paper before it was gone. Was it the same and familiar handwriting on his own letters? Or was it an official letter written by a Governor?

“Jeno’s doing well by the way.” Donghyuck figures that bringing up the Knight would make Dongyoung hate him a little less at the moment (and possibly give him the opportunity to fish who the letter is from). “He asks about you sometimes.” Although Donghyuck isn’t sure why Jeno would think he knows anything about Dongyoung’s well-being, but he doesn’t mention that to the other Lord.

As expected, Dongyoung’s expression softens and he nods, unable to keep a small smile from appearing on his face. “That’s good. I’m glad he’s well.”

Forcing a smile at Dongyoung, Donghyuck takes a step back, ready to jump on Emerald’s back and run away again if the situation calls for it but he’s met with resistance instead; Emerald is standing right behind him, preventing him from moving even one step back.

“Does Jeno write to you?” Donghyuck asks, hoping that his intentions are subtle.

But Dongyoung is no fool.

“Why don’t you ask Jeno instead? Doesn’t Jeno write _to you_?”

Faking a laugh, Donghyuck nods. “I just figured it’d be easier to ask you since you’re standing right in front of me and Jeno is thousands of miles away in another land.”

All Dongyoung does is to continue smiling politely at Donghyuck. It doesn’t look like he wants to engage further with Donghyuck but he doesn’t look like he’s about to make a move either. Donghyuck wishes Dongyoung would just walk away rudely so that he can hate the other Lord even more (as much as Dongyoung hates him). Honestly, Donghyuck never really found it in his heart to hate Dongyoung because of how civil the other is all the time. Lord Kim Dongyoung of Lunest is not a dislikable person.

“So, what brings you here?” Donghyuck strikes up another conversation, though not expecting Dongyoung to indulge.

“Business,” Dongyoung replies ever so politely while Donghyuck struggles to maintain the courteous smile on his face.

“The breeze is nice today,” Donghyuck says and Dongyoung merely hums in response.

This time, Donghyuck’s certain that there’s honestly nothing left for them to converse about. Even Jeno isn’t enough to save him from the awkwardness right now. There’s only so much Donghyuck can say about his favourite brother who’s off in another land fighting one of Cadines’ war (since he doesn’t really have a lot of information about Jeno either) or act civil and talk to Dongyoung about the weather.

Donghyuck wrecks his brains for something else to say, anything to talk about and he glances at Dongyoung, wondering what’s going through the other’s mind. But then Donghyuck suddenly realises what Dongyoung said minutes before and he can’t stop himself from spluttering, “he’s coming back to Cadines?”

The smile on Dongyoung’s lips grows tight and is anything but cordial and he gives Donghyuck a curt nod. “It was _lovely_ seeing you again, Lord Donghyuck.”

Laughing nervously, Donghyuck is about to stretch out his hand when he sees Dongyoung’s glare, and he retracts it quickly. “Likewise, Lord Dongyoung,” he says out of courtesy, bowing back slightly.

Once Dongyoung is out of sight, Donghyuck turns around and glares at Emerald. “I wanted to run away! Did you see how awkward that situation was? Why did you block me?”

At least the horse has the decency to look ashamed.

“No hay for you!” Donghyuck scolds, but he leads Emerald back to her spot in the stable and fills her tray with hay anyway.

*~ *

“He’s coming back from war,” Donghyuck informs Mark when he joins the latter in the study later that evening, repeating Dongyoung’s words to him earlier in the day but not making any mentions of the other Lord at all.

(“Where have you been all morning? I was looking for you!” Mark shouts in exasperation, worried more than angry. He frowns at Donghyuck and he looks like he wants to reprimand the other, but he doesn’t and instead waits patiently for an answer.

Avoiding Mark’s eyes, Donghyuck prays that Mark doesn’t look down to see the dirt on his boots. But he eventually decides to be honest about his whereabouts. “I took a walk in Preston Woods,” Donghyuck replies as normally as he can, trying to avoid bringing up his encounter with Dongyoung in the stables. “I stole one of Sir Jung’s training horses.”

“You - ” Mark’s expression shifts into one of bewilderment. “You stole a horse?”

Blinking back fake tears, Donghyuck looks up to the ceiling. “You can punish me. I’m ready for any punishment. I can clean the stables or brush the horses if that’s my punishment.”

“You stole a horse?” Mark repeats in disbelief and Donghyuck nods miserably. “That isn’t the point! Why were you in the woods?” Mark waits for another answer, a proper one this time but Donghyuck stares resiliently at the ceiling. Then Mark sighs when a possible reason lights up in his mind. “Did you hear about Lord Dongyoung’s arrival?”

“No,” Donghyuck lies stiffly, and a little too quickly.

Mark sees through him easily but he doesn’t press further.)

“Who is? Oh. _Oh_.” Realisation dawns on Mark within a second. He looks torn between congratulating Donghyuck and offering his condolences, and Donghyuck takes this short moment to enjoy seeing the conundrum on Mark’s face. “Isn’t that a good thing?” the Crown Prince settles for saying.

Donghyuck makes a face at Mark, baffled at the conclusion he reached. “We broke up. Why on earth do you think it’s a good thing?”

“Because you miss him.”

Not saying a word to agree or deny, Donghyuck stares at the Crown Prince, knowing that there’s nothing on his face that would betray his feelings.

It’s Mark who breaks the silence. “I know you miss him. I see you reading his letters all the time.”

 _From time to time,_ Donghyuck wants to correct him. “I don’t miss him,” Donghyuck says instead. “It’s not his letters that I’m reading. It’s my parents’ and my brothers’, because I haven’t been home in forever, you know.” Talking about his family is not something that Donghyuck usually does but he’ll do it to avoid talking about the Golden Knight.

“Why did you guys break up anyway?”

“He dumped me,” Donghyuck bites out bitterly, more bitterly than he likes, more bitterly than he would admit. He’s moved on. He isn’t supposed to be so upset about the Knight. The stupid Knight that never loved him as much as he loved him. The stupid Knight that was never supposed to be his. “It’s not like I had a choice.”

Mark stays silent for a while, letting Donghyuck simmer in his anger, then tells him, “that isn’t the story I heard.”

Feeling betrayed, Donghyuck whips his head to look at Mark. “You spoke to him about us?”

“I just thought that there is always two sides to a story,” Mark defends himself quickly. “And I didn’t talk to him. I overheard a conversation he had with my cousin before he left for the war.”

Turning his head to the side, Donghyuck deliberately averts Mark’s pressing gaze. He wants to know what Mark heard. He wants to know what the Knight said about him.

“He said he would ruin you,” Mark begins even though Donghyuck didn’t ask him to. “He said...he said…” Mark hesitates but Donghyuck still refuses to look at him, shutting his eyes as he pictures someone else saying these words. “The Stars said that he would be the end of you. There’s nothing else for him to believe in since the prophecies are only meant for the Royal Family and the King’s Reign.”

“Then he should have just believed in me,” Donghyuck snaps. He’s angry, but he doesn’t know who or what he’s angry at. He hates the Stars though, that’s for sure. But he doesn’t even know if it’s the Stars that he’s angry at or if it’s the Golden Knight or if it’s Mark for telling him all of this. “He didn’t go to war. He went back to Lunest. He went back to Lord Dongyoung.”

“A bandit shot him with an arrow while he was enroute,” Mark protests, not knowing why he’s defending the Knight, only knowing that he doesn’t want to see Donghyuck so upset. “It was faster for him to go back to Lunest to recuperate. Surely you didn’t expect him to go onto the battlefield in the state that he was in? I don’t know if he had something going on with Lord Dongyoung so I won’t say anything but nothing happened between them while the two of you were together. Maybe after, but not when he was still in love with you. He loved you. Why are you being so difficult about this? You said you were over him.”

It’s funny how easily Mark’s words can hit the bullseye when his arrows can’t. Donghyuck knows that he’s being unfair, he knows. Especially since he’s the one who -

The door of the study room bursts open, revealing Jisung on the other side, panting heavily as he tries to recite his message. “Prince Mark! Prince Mark! Your father needs to see you now!”

Squinting his eyes at Donghyuck, Mark resists the urge to hit the other boy when he makes a face back at him. “I’ll get an answer out from you later.”

“Later won’t ever come. Don’t bet on it, Prince Mark.”

Just as Mark is about to make another retort (which would likely get them in a long and useless argument), the page clears his throat awkwardly, but his gaze on Mark is strong and determined, unwilling to back down until Mark follows him.

“Alright, alright, Jisung, I’ll come with you.” Mark stands up and walks over to where the younger boy is waiting for him by the door. “This isn’t over, Donghyuck,” Mark warns as he exits the room, not even bothering to look back to see whatever crude response Donghyuck has.

The scandalised look on Jisung’s face is enough to let Mark know that he _doesn’t_ want to see whatever crude response Donghyuck came up with.

He reaches his father’s chambers after a short walk and knocks on the door, dismissing Jisung while he waits outside.

A weak, “come in,” sounds from the other side and Mark hesitates before he pushes the heavy door open.

“Father, you needed to see me?” Mark greets, trying to keep a calm facade when he sees the King lying in bed, pale and sickly, like he doesn’t even have the strength to get up and give his son a hug anymore. Saying nothing, Mark closes the door before he approaches the side of the bed and sits on the chair that was placed beside it - the court physician must have been here just moments before his arrival.

“I’m not well, son,” the King says before he begins to cough.

Mark hurriedly rushes to his father’s side, helping him sit up and stroking his back. “Please don’t force yourself, Father.”

The King shakes his head as he gives Mark a gentle smile. “No, Mark. I need to tell you this. You must visit the other lands belonging to the Kingdom soon. You must ensure their loyalty is strong, that they won’t revolt when the time for your Reign comes. You must build their trust in you and you must start now.”

“I don’t understand.” But Mark does understand. “It’s too early.”

“It’s never too early for a King to ensure the loyalty of his people, Mark. Always remember that.” Coughing, the King raises a hand to stop Mark when he’s about to soothe his back again. “Go and prepare. It won’t be a short journey.”

Hesitating, Mark stands before nodding once. He bows slightly, not wanting to meet his father’s eyes. “I’ll take my leave, then.”

As Mark approaches the door, he turns back to look at the King one last time, a question lingering on his tongue.

“Yes?” the King asks, used to Mark’s quirks. “Ask away, my son.”

“Can Donghyuck come with me?” Mark shouldn’t have to ask a question like this. But it’s the last bit of respect Mark feels like he can extend to his ail father.

All the King does is sigh and waves at Mark for him to leave the room.

As Mark is about to walk out, his father leaves him with these parting words: “Don’t rely too much on that boy.”

*~ *

When Mark enters the study again hours later, the first thing Donghyuck notices is how his are brows etched together and how worry lines mar his youthful features. He doesn’t stop pacing around the room and Donghyuck grows increasingly worried when he doesn’t say a single word.

“That was a long conversation you had with the King,” Donghyuck notes, trying to get a reaction out of Mark. “Or were you just taking a walk in the gardens?”

At Donghyuck’s second assumption, Mark simply nods his head. It isn’t a lot for Donghyuck to go by but it’s enough for him to know that Mark was upset.

“Mark?” Donghyuck tríes again, clearly worried. “What’s wrong?”

Again, Mark doesn’t respond as he continues walking up and down the empty spaces in the room.

Donghyuck knows that Mark likes to be left alone at times, so he makes to leave the room, but Mark hurriedly walks over to the door to stop him.

“Don’t go,” Mark chokes, his voice broken and afraid, and he sounds so scared, but it scares Donghyuck even more.

Wordlessly, Donghyuck nods and goes back to the table where he was sitting. He watches Mark carefully but the latter remains standing at the door, back leaning against the hard wood as he stares down at the floor.

“My father’s dying,” Mark says softly, finally breaking the silence that has blanketed over the room.

Donghyuck can hardly hear the words but it’s only the two of them in the quiet room so he manages to catch them anyway and his eyes widen in shock. Hastily, he walks over to where Mark is still standing and takes his hand, pulling him over to the chair for him to sit instead. He kneels beside it, not letting go of the Crown Prince’s hand. “Don’t say that,” he whispers, keeping his voice quiet to make sure that only Mark is listening.

But Mark pays him no attention as he continues rambling while Donghyuck can only wish he spoke softer. “He made me Crown Prince because he’s dying and I’m his only son, his only child.”

“Mark,” Donghyuck interrupts and this time, Mark listens to him. He glances towards the door and that’s all Mark needs to understand what Donghyuck’s asking of him.

“He’s dying.” Mark’s voice is a hushed whisper which Donghyuck is grateful for. “And that’s why he needed me to ascend to my position as the Crown Prince so soon. It wasn’t because he thought I was ready. It’s because he’s _dying_. And I am not ready.” Mark looks away the moment he sees a flash of anger in Donghyuck’s eyes.

Tightening his grip, Donghyuck glares at Mark though the other isn’t looking back at him. “You are ready, Mark.”

“I felt that it was too soon. Didn’t you think that it was too soon?”

Pinching Mark’s hand, Donghyuck ignores the Crown Prince’s pained gasp as he states, “you’re twenty-one of age, Mark. There’s nothing ‘soon’ about you officially taking on your role as the Crown Prince. It’s your birthright. It’s a position that you will take on one day, and sooner is better than later. There’s already been three Prophecies from the Oracle for your Reign. It’s almost time, but it’s not time yet. Your Reign will come one day, that is inevitable. But for now, there’s still time for you to prepare. And you will get there. _I_ will help you get there.”

Closing his eyes, Mark musses up his hair in frustration. “I don’t have time to get there one day, Donghyuck. I have to get there now.”

“Then you’ll get there as quickly as you can,” Donghyuck interjects quickly. “It’s your duty, Mark.”

“I know it’s my duty,” Mark snaps, making Donghyuck flinch as he removes his hand. “Sorry,” he mumbles hurriedly. “I’ll be visiting the other lands that are part of the Kingdom for the next couple of weeks.”

“You’ll be visiting the other lands?” Donghyuck perks up and stares at Mark, half-intrigued and half-confused. He moves to sit on the floor cross-legged. If anyone were to see him seated like that, in front of the Crown Prince nonetheless, he’d be scolded for hours about decorum and propriety. “And I’m not required to come along? Why?”

“You don’t have to come along if you don’t want to,” Mark corrects. “But I’d feel better if you stayed here and handled things for me while I’m gone. You know the state of affairs better than anyone else.”

Donghyuck wants to protest but the words die on his lips in an instance. His shoulders slump in defeat. He understands what Mark is asking of him and he knows his own duty. “You want me to stay here, then?”

Placing a hand on Donghyuck’s shoulder, Mark meets his best friend’s eyes. “I can’t stop you if you want to come along.”

“Yes, you can,” Donghyuck says sadly, but with a smile. “You’re the Crown Prince. You can stop me from coming along. But you know I don’t really care about the other lands. I don’t need to see Kyr or Estglass, and I certainly don’t want to see Lunest.”

Nodding, Mark lets out a small chuckle as his hand fall away from Donghyuck’s shoulder and he looks at the floor. “You want to go home.”

Grabbing both of Mark’s hands, Donghyuck waits until the Crown Prince faces him again before speaking. “I’ll meet you at the gates of Asgrid on the last week of your tour. It’s only a day’s ride from here.”

Hesitance clouds Mark’s eyes and Donghyuck already begins wishing those dark clouds away.

“Donghyuck, you shouldn’t.”

“Mark,” Donghyuck says sharply. “ _Please_. I don’t even know how long it’s been since I was home.”

Sighing, Mark wants to turn away but the fire burning bright in Donghyuck’s eyes is hypnotising. “Thirteen years. You haven’t been home in thirteen years. You came to Candines when you were seven and when I was eight.”

Donghyuck lets go of Mark’s hands. The fire in his eyes dims, only to be replaced by quivering flame. “Thirteen years.” His voice sounds distant even in the small space of Mark’s study. “I’m sure you can extend this small favour to your future advisor then?” he asks hopefully; hope is all he has in situations like this.

“You’re not going to be my advisor,” Mark answers with a frown. He doesn’t mean to avoid Donghyuck’s request.

“It’s tradition,” Donghyuck replies mechanically, the hope in his voice diminishing like the fire in his eyes did.

Mark shakes his head. “I don’t care about tradition and you’re too good to just be my advisor. I’ll think of a new role for you when I’m King.”

Standing up, Donghyuck walks to the other side of the study where the bookshelves are and he runs his fingers across the spine of a few books, stopping at one. He pulls it out and flips to a page that he’s extremely familiar with by now. There’s a letter pressed in between two pages and Donghyuck stares at the words on the cover longingly. “I don’t care about having a new role, Mark.” He shuts the book and returns it to the shelf before turning to face Mark again with a sad smile.

“You should rest early,” Mark ends up saying after what feels like forever to Donghyuck. He looks like he regrets his words the moment they leave his mouth but he doesn’t look like he’s about to take them back either. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

With that, Mark stands up and walks over to the door.

“Mark!” Donghyuck calls out before the other can leave the room. “Please,” he says, voice barely a whisper, but the desperation as loud and as clear as it was previously.

Wordlessly, Mark twists the handle and Donghyuck feels his heart sinks like an anchor thrown to the bottom of the sea.

“I’ll see you at the gates of Asgrid, Lord Donghyuck.”

It’s only when Mark leaves the room that his words register in Donghyuck’s brain. Hand clutching his chest, Donghyuck squeezes his eyes shut to force his tears back. When he opens them again, the teardrops rush down his face as if a dam had broken. At times like this, Donghyuck wonders how the eyes which can see so much in the world also be so small that they can’t hold in a few droplets of water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/fullsunlet)
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated!


	3. we can build a dynasty together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- i was waiting for maybe another comment or two before updating but i realised that wasn't going to happen D:  
> \- added a few notes to hopefully make things clearer (but if you have questions, i will reply to comments or tweets/ DMs)  
> \- this is almost another filler chapter of sorts but i didn't want to dive into the main plot without enough explanation (things get more exciting forme from here)

Asgrid is nothing like Cadines.

The wrought iron gate with its intricate patterns stands tall before the city of Asgrid, its sides adorned with the proud statues of the mythical winged horses the people made stories about. It’s unlike Cadines with its golden gates of steel and missing statues of any creatures surrounding it (only stone marbles of its ancestors belong there, the Great Kings of the past never truly leaving Cadines). The city has a perpetual gloom residing over it, rainfall ever present while the sun shines on Cadines every morning without fail. No crops grow in Asgrid, the weather conditions too harsh for plants to survive, but there’s a patch of land by the Preston Woods that provides for most of the people in Cadines. Asgrid would look intimidating to any foreigner, but even more so for Donghyuck who hasn’t been home in thirteen years.

Donghyuck has arrived an hour before his meeting-time with Mark. It wasn’t intentional but he was absolutely too restless to stay confined within the stonewalls of the castle in Cadines a second longer. Not many people know about his arrangement with Mark, that he was allowed to visit Asgrid and accompany Mark to this particular city as part of his duties as the Crown Prince’s future advisor. It isn’t official by all means, but Donghyuck accepts anything he can get to go home. Although it’s also the reason for his uneasiness as he rides out of Cadines’s gates. His apprehension didn’t end at the gates of the capital though. His horse kicks against the ground every few seconds as if acting as an extension of the dread pooling in his stomach.

“Apricot, stop it,” Donghyuck chides but the animal remains restless, moving back and forth that does nothing to ease the storm in Donghyuck’s heart.

It’s a bright and sunny morning, a rare occurrence for Asgrid yet Donghyuck feels like there’s a tumultuous rainstorm in the area.

The ground starts trembling slightly and Apricot grows increasingly anxious. When the sound of hooves reaches Donghyuck’s ear, he glances around worriedly as he tries to calm his horse while praying to all the heavens, the Oracle, and even the damned Stars that Apricot wouldn’t spook with Donghyuck on his back. Apricot shouldn’t be spooked, but it isn’t supposed to be this sunny in Asgrid either.

Whipping his head up, Donghyuck spots a herd of horses heading towards his direction. The first thought that runs across his mind is _bandits_. But it can’t be, he concludes after rationalising with himself that bandits wouldn’t dare come so close to the main gates of a city, especially an important one such as Asgrid that was only next to the capital. Then he sees two blue flags with a familiar crest embellishing it.

It’s his family’s crest.

Heart soaring, Donghyuck jumps off Apricot’s back and he’s about to race down the short path leading to the main road when he suddenly remembers how scared Apricot was. Pressing his forehead to Apricot’s face, Donghyuck whispers, “stay here. I’ll be back.” With that, he releases the reigns and rushes down the slope.

“Jeno?” Donghyuck gasps when the first rider’s face comes into clear vision. “Jeno!” he shouts again as he jumps up and down to grab the rider’s attention.

“Donghyuck?” Jeno says when he approaches Donghyuck’s figure. He pulls on the reigns of his horse and raises a hand to call for a halt. Jumping off the horse’s back, Jeno runs the short distance separating him and Donghyuck.

“Yes! Yes! It’s me!” Donghyuck jumps into Jeno’s arms, face colliding against the Knight’s armour, and it hurts as it should, but Donghyuck doesn’t find it in himself to care as he tightens his embrace. “I can’t believe it’s you, Jeno. I can’t believe you’re back. I can’t believe you’re home.” He knows the war in the East is over - Dongyoung told him that. But he hadn’t expected to see Jeno again so soon.

“What are you doing here, Donghyuck?” Jeno manages to pry Donghyuck off and he winces when he sees a red mark beginning to bloom on the side of Donghyuck’s face. “Idiot,” he scolds before he even gets an answer for his previous question.

“Passionate,” Donghyuck argues uselessly.

Frowning, Jeno pinches Donghyuck’s cheek and gets a slap on the wrist immediately. Jeno pulls his hand away, a hurt look appearing on his face which Donghyuck pointedly ignores. “So, what are you doing here? You haven’t answered my question.”

“I’m…” Donghyuck doesn’t exactly have an official reason to be here - he isn’t part of Mark’s entourage. He’s here only by Mark’s power. “I’m visiting,” he ends up saying though it doesn’t sound quite right to his ears the moment the words leave his mouth. Judging by the look on Jeno’s face, he doesn’t think it sounds right either. “Mark’s visiting the cities on the King’s request.”

At that, Jeno’s eyes widen. “The Crown Prince is?” His voice breaks slightly towards the end. “Prince Mark is coming to Cadines? Now? Does Father know about this?”

“Mark sent a letter. And Father is currently away so he’ll be meeting with Taeyong.”

“ _Prince_ Mark did?” The question is innocent in itself. Jeno’s tone isn’t.

“Yes, Prince Mark did,” Donghyuck drawls his best friend’s title as he glares at Jeno. “I’m accompanying him to Cadines.”

Jeno’s eyes turn into crescent moons as he smiles. “What about the other cities then? Why aren’t you with him? Didn’t you always want to see Lunest?” Jeno means this kindly but he doesn’t know that the mention of Lunest sends prickles into Donghyuck’s heart. Donghyuck can hardly blame Jeno for bringing Lunest up out of every other city under the Lee Kingdom though. If Cadines was Donghyuck’s second home, then Lunest was the next closest thing to home for Jeno. “Lord Dongyoung wrote to me recently. He mentioned meeting you on his recent trip to Cadines though he didn’t elaborate further.”

Masking his surprise with a nonchalant look, Donghyuck notes aloud, “I didn’t know you were so close to Lord Dongyoung.”

“Lord Dongyoung isn’t the point,” Jeno points out straightforwardly. “Why are you here?”

“Aren’t you happy to see me home?” Donghyuck whines but Jeno’s gaze remains firm, pressing him for an answer. “I’m here because Mark allowed me to be, okay,” he gives in eventually when Jeno doesn’t say anything. “I’m only allowed to visit Asgrid for now, not the other cities. I’m not the King’s advisor yet, I don’t have that freedom yet. And I don’t want to see Lunest,” he adds as if it’s an afterthought.

Nodding thoughtfully, Jeno places a hand on Donghyuck’s shoulder. “Of course I’m happy to see you. If I had known you were coming, I’d come home earlier.”

“And leave the other soldiers behind? I expected better from you, Knight Jeno, my brother,” Donghyuck muses with a raised brow, making Jeno roll his eyes.

Throwing an arm around Donghyuck, Jeno grins at him. “Let’s go home then. Why are we still standing around here at the gates?”

Donghyuck pushes Jeno’s arm away, not unkindly. “I have to wait for Mark. You bring your men in first.”

Before Jeno can even open his mouth (most likely to protest), Donghyuck’s already turning around and running back to where he left Apricot. He quickly mounts her, flashing Jeno a dazzling smile that leaves no more room for argument.

What Donghyuck wants, he usually gets.

So when the gates open and the guards announce Jeno’s arrival, Donghyuck merely waits at the side of the main road on Apricot’s back, greeting the soldiers and waving to them although some of them have no idea who he is.

It takes Mark a while longer to arrive and when he does, Donghyuck’s already in better mood than before.

“You look happy,” Mark points out with a laugh. “And you’re on time,” he says as if Donghyuck’s always late for important events (Donghyuck simply doesn’t consider Mark’s twelfth name that important).

“I was early, even” Donghyuck informs.

“Impressive?”

“I’m not fishing for a compliment,” Donghyuck jokes, wanting to hit Mark’s arm but stops himself in time.

The gates open again, this time announcing both Mark and Donghyuck’s arrival.

People begin to crowd around the main road, but leaving the path wide path for Mark and his entourage to make their way towards the Governor’s manor.

“It kind of looks like Cadines,” Mark whispers to Donghyuck as they ride side by side. “The square, the fountain, the architecture of the buildings.”

Donghyuck rolls his eyes without dignifying Mark with an answer. What did the Crown Prince expect Asgrid to look like?

“Yet it doesn’t,” Mark continues as he smiles kindly at the people who have gathered.

“Well, Prince Mark,” Donghyuck begins. “They’re both large cities in the North, so I would expect some similarities, though I am glad that they aren’t identical.”

“Funny,” Mark remarks without meaning it. “I didn’t expect it to be so hot though. I’ve always heard about how cold and wet Asgrid is all the time.”

Laughing, Donghyuck nods in agreement. “You chose the right day, I guess.”

They reach the manor where Taeyong and Jeno are already waiting at the top of the steps to welcome them. Taeyong walks down to greet Mark, Jeno following behind.

“It’s very wonderful to see you, Prince Mark. I apologise for my Father’s absence, but he did have some urgent business to attend to in the West.” Taeyong bows to the Crown Prince before lifting his head, smiling when he catches Donghyuck’s eyes. “And welcome home, Donghyuck.”

“It’s lovely to be visiting Asgrid, Lord Taeyong, and I’m certain you will make my stay as pleasant as the Governor would have,” Mark replies with all the grace and courtesy fitting of a Crown Prince. He lowers his voice only for Donghyuck to hear his next sentence. “Aren’t you going to give your oldest brother a hug?”

Receiving Mark’s permission, Donghyuck all but runs towards Taeyong, throwing his arms open as he embraces his brother in a large hug. “I missed you, Taeyong.”

“Jeno told me about your little meeting at the gates,” Taeyong tells Donghyuck with a chuckle. I wish you would have come in with him but I also understand that you couldn’t.”

“But I’m here now,” Donghyuck simply says when he pulls back, smiling brightly at his oldest brother, his eyes twinkling.

Turning to Mark, Taeyong gestures towards the door with a hand. “Shall we go inside? It’s terribly hot today. The servants will take care of your horses.”

On Donghyuck’s persuasion, they end up in the meeting room before Mark even has the chance to see his room.

(“You’ll be in your room the whole night,” Donghyuck argues.

“But I’ll be _asleep_. I won’t actually see it,” Mark points out.

Frowning at Mark, Donghyuck is at a loss for words and Mark thinks it’s because Donghyuck can’t retort him. Little did he know that Donghyuck was merely taking the time to judge him. “You’re not going to be walking in blind-folded or asleep. You will get to see the room. Time waits for no man.”

“Time for what?”)

Time to talk to his brothers, of course, but Mark doesn’t understand why he has to be there as he listens to Jeno recount a story about slaying a dragon-like creature in the East. He blocks out Jeno’s voice, choosing to observe Donghyuck instead, the reason why he isn’t lying down on a bed with his eyes closed now. He isn’t even discussing politics with Taeyong at the moment and the longer he stays in the room, the more he questions if he’s presence is really needed. Then he sees the way the sides of Donghyuck’s eyes crinkle when Jeno says something funny, how his posture is lax, absolutely unbecoming of a young Lord like himself, and how he whines at Taeyong for not listening to him when he jokes about Sir Jung.

All it takes is a brief smile from Donghyuck for Mark to understand why he’s here.

He should be angry, really, that Donghyuck is making use of him to talk to his brothers so comfortably. He should be angry, but he isn’t, and he knows that he could never be angry at Donghyuck over this, not for wanting to talk to his brothers again properly after thirteen years. Deciding to give the brothers more privacy, Mark walks over to the balcony.

Resting his hands on the balustrade, Mark looks at the city, looks at the people who have gathered in the square for a chance to see a member of the Royal Family, not just any member, but the Crown Prince himself. They look like the people back in Cadines. The clothes on their bodies look the same, the words they speak are the same, and the things they discuss are generally the same too.

But then Mark takes one look at Donghyuck and his brothers and decides that no matter how much Asgrid appeared to be like Cadines, it was something else entirely down to its core.

“Mark?” Donghyuck’s voice breaks him from his trance. “Join us.”

 _“I’m good here,”_ Mark almost says but the raw sincerity shining in Donghyuck’s eyes stops him. He glances at the rest of the city one last time before moving away from the windows and taking a seat next to Donghyuck which so happens to be the one opposite Taeyong. The oldest of the three brothers gives him a warm smile. “What were you guys talking about?”

Asgrid is nothing like Cadines at all.

*~ *

Mark stays back in the room long after Donghyuck and Jeno left to play in the gardens. He’s still seated in the same chair from hours before, and the only other person in the room is staring back at him with hawk-like eyes and Mark doesn’t know what he did to deserve this instead of being in the gardens with his best friend and the Knight.

“You must know why I wanted you stay, Prince Mark.”

The few words that left Taeyong’s lips are enough for Mark to understand his sin to be trapped here.

“Because I’m the Crown Prince,” Mark replies simply.

“And?” Taeyong questions, raising a brow elegantly. Everything Taeyong does is elegant, effortlessly so which annoys Mark to some degree (though he would and could never express or admit it).

Mark knows that Taeyong isn’t interrogating him, nor is he trying to intimidate Mark for any cruel reason, but Mark feels intimidated anyway and it’s times like this that he doesn’t believe that he will make a good King. “There’s something you wish to talk to me about.”

There’s nothing on Taeyong’s face that betrays what he thinks of Mark’s answer and the Crown Prince begins to feel a sense of uneasiness settling in his heart. “The King is dying,” Taeyong continues, his words punctuating every beat of Mark’s heart.

Hurriedly, slightly panicked, Mark glances around the room, checking to see if there’s any unwanted presence - there shouldn’t be any, it’s only the two of them here since all the servants were dismissed. He looks towards the door worriedly as his mouth goes dry while he tries forming a coherent sentence.

Taeyong’s a patient man if nothing else, a trait Donghyuck evidently did not inherit from their parents.

“The people of Asgrid are a loyal bunch,” Taeyong says. “But they need to know that they are putting their faith in the right person.”

“They don’t trust me,” Mark concludes, finally breaking his own silence.

Neither confirming nor denying Mark’s words, Taeyong stares at him, a thoughtful expression on his face. “Trust takes time.”

If it was Donghyuck instead of Taeyong in this conversation, Mark would have started an argument about how there simply isn’t enough _time_ for him if the matter at hand is so pressing. And how simple it would be for Mark if time was truly the only factor that troubled him.

Clearing his throat, Taeyong pulls Mark away from his thoughts. “The King is a kind man. The people of Asgrid like him.”

Being kind is never enough for a King. It’s never an end-goal for a King. Mark understands that, and he’s sure his father did too. “The King is also a wise man,” Mark supplies.

Chuckling, Taeyong looks to the window. “I’m not trying to scare you, Prince Mark. You must understand that it’s nothing personal. The transfer of power from one King to the next is a state affair in the least and history has shown that it’s not necessarily a peaceful event though it doesn’t always have to end in bloodshed. Wouldn’t you agree?”

Mark isn’t scared, but Taeyong’s also a more experienced politician than he is.

“The Prophecies for your Reign are simply charming, aren’t they? A halo of fire is a powerful image. The Lee family will rule the world.” Offering Mark a gentle smile, Taeyong says, “I wonder which family the Prophecy is referring to.”

His words make Mark’s blood run cold.

“If things had taken a different turn two thousand years ago, I might be the one in your position worrying right now. We may belong to different families now, but our roots are the same, aren’t they? The Governors of Asgrid have been the Royal Family’s right-hand men for so long that people have forgotten.”

But Mark hasn’t.

“There’s been rumours about the King’s health deteriorating for weeks now, Prince Mark. They’re only rumours, of course, but it’s normal to be worried nonetheless, especially since you’re still young, and forgive me, but inexperienced too. The Prophecies have been rather vague thus far too, I’m afraid. I’m sure you can understand why the people of Asgrid might feel…” Taeyong pauses. “Uncertain about your Reign.”

A thousand things flash across Mark’s mind and he feels like he’s drowning in them, drowning in his thoughts, the words, the expectations, the worries, the future, drowning in his Reign, and there’s no one there to save him. He doesn’t see a light at the end of the tunnel in this situation. He doesn’t need time, he needs a miracle. He needs a new Prophecy, one that can twist fate, one that can ascertain his Reign. He needs the Stars to realign and say that he is meant to rule. More than anything, he needs to prove that he can be King, that he’s worthy of the throne.

“Unrest grows in the city of Asgrid, Prince Mark, and I’m sure you know it’s not just Asgrid alone.

A knock on the door stops Taeyong from saying any further.

His demeanour takes a complete turn just like that and he smiles at Mark as he asks, “will you be joining us for dinner?”

Mark shakes his head, trying to force a smile onto his face. “I don’t feel too well. Please accept my apologies for not wanting to join your dinner table.”

“Of course.”

Mark doesn’t look up from where his hands are clasped together, resting on the table, as Taeyong walks over to the door.

“Prince Mark.” Taeyong stops at the entrance, his hand still on the door handle. “I think you’re a kind person and I truly enjoyed all of our conversations today. I also know how much you mean to my brother and I can see that you care for him very much as well. I wish your Reign well.”

The door shuts behind Taeyong’s back when he exits the room, leaving Mark alone in the dimness. Most of the flames have flickered out by now, just like the hope that Mark carried with him when he walked into the room for the first time.

*~ *

The door to the meeting room opens, slightly ajar, after a single knock. Donghyuck peaks inside. “Mark?” he calls softly.

“Come in.”

Slipping in, Donghyuck shuts the door behind him and frowns when he notices that there’s only one flame lighting the room. He walks over to the candle and picks it up its holder, lighting a few more candles to brighten the room. “You missed dinner and I was wondering where you were. Taeyong mentioned that you might still be here. I’ll let him know that he’s right.” Frowning, Donghyuck places the candle back where it was before. “Why was the room so dark?”

With a sigh, Mark closes his eyes. “I didn’t realise that the sun had gone down.”

When he opens his eyes, Donghyuck’s sitting in the chair next to his, sporting a worried look on his face.

“Are you okay?” Donghyuck doesn’t mean to be nosy, or to pry, but he’s asking out of genuine concern for Mark, his best friend before he even became the Crown Prince. “Taeyong looked fine during dinner so I assumed that you were just tired after travelling for so long and I felt so guilty about not letting you rest so I rushed back here, but…” Donghyuck looks sad. “But that’s not it, is it?”

Mark smiles at Donghyuck, but it doesn’t quite reach his eyes. “I am tired, Donghyuck.”

It isn’t enough to convince Donghyuck though. “Did Taeyong say something? I was waiting for you in the gardens earlier today too. I was hoping I could show you the roses. Asgrid does have some of the loveliest roses in the Kingdom.”

Mark’s smile widens. It’s a more genuine one this time. “We can look at them tomorrow, if you’d like.”

“If _you’d_ like.”

Nodding, Mark then leans forward, hunching his back as he looks down at the table. The mood shifts as soon as Mark begins talking. “Taeyong knows. Your people know.” It’s obvious enough what Mark is referring to that Donghyuck doesn’t need to ask, nor does Mark need to confirm what he’s talking about but he does anyway. “The King is dying and they don’t trust me.”

“Trust takes time,” Donghyuck hurriedly assures.

“I don’t have time,” Mark replies in a beat, like he could have guessed what Donghyuck was going to say. “It’s also not just about time. But I need their trust now or I will be dealing with a revolution even before the beginning of my Reign. The people of Asgrid are a loyal bunch, but not to me and I understand that but I need it, Donghyuck.”

Mark can’t see a way out, he’s beginning to lose sight in this fog that appeared out of nowhere. Donghyuck’s staring back at him and Mark can’t tell if it’s pity in the other’s eyes.

“Marry me,” Donghyuck says, breaking the silence in the room and Mark stares at him, confounded. He doesn’t seem to fully understand Donghyuck’s words despite there only being two of them as he blinks. “We can unite the two cities again. Cadines and Asgrid. Asgrid and Cadines. Asgrid will remain loyal to the Crown, loyal to your Reign forever. You won’t have to worry about a revolt because I won’t allow it.”

Donghyuck knows the moment Mark finally comprehends what he’s saying, not just on the surface, but (some, perhaps not all) the implications beneath it, as his eyes are illuminated with clarity.

Mark falters for what to say, as he should, as a responsible Crown Prince should - marriage isn’t a small matter, not at all. “What are you saying, Donghyuck? Do you know what you’re even saying right now?” He’s questioning Donghyuck when the other has already thought everything through. He’s questioning Donghyuck when he’s the one who doesn’t truly understand what a marriage between them would mean for Cadines, what it would mean for Donghyuck, what it would mean for himself. He’s questioning Donghyuck when all he really wants to do is to question himself about what he feels.

“Marry me,” Donghyuck repeats. The note of finality Mark expected isn’t in his tone, but the fire burning in his eyes leave not much room for argument. Mark’s afraid he might get lost in those eyes and burn one day. But Donghyuck’s next few words have never been so assuring. “We can build a dynasty together, Mark.”

Maybe it’s the irrational part of Mark’s brain that tells him it’s a good solution - marrying Donghyuck is. Maybe it’s this irrational part telling him that he can find happiness in this arrangement because it’s Donghyuck, because it’s his best friend, because it’s Donghyuck who is his best friend. Maybe it’s the irrationality that convinces him to believe in Donghyuck’s words, Donghyuck’s pretty, pretty words, that they could build a dynasty that wouldn’t fall together.

Or maybe it’s the rational part of Mark’s brain that tells him that this alliance would be the best move he can make on this chess board where he only has a handful of moves left, that it would be the move to make to turn this game around. Maybe it’s the rational part that is telling him that this would be the best for Cadines, for his Reign.

“The Lee family will rule the world,” Mark mutters to himself, and for the first time, he wonders what the words really mean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/fullsunlet)
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated!


	4. he wishes that nothing will ever dim that light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- i had the worst writer's block ever and i couldn't update as soon as i wanted to D:  
> \- please still shower me with lots of love and i will reply them promptly this time  
> \- yes mh is very very very very extremely 2000 over years ago distantly related like a lot of people with the same surnames are (no this isn't incest)  
> \- the plot thickens in the next chapter yay

“You’re insane,” Mark concludes after weighing the good and the bad outcomes that can come out from marrying Donghyuck. Neither outweighs the other.

“Insane?” Donghyuck repeats. He stares back at Mark like the Crown Prince is the one who’s insane. “I’m trying to help you.”

It isn’t a lie. Donghyuck’s eyes are too truthful, shining with so much sincerity that Mark almost believes that Donghyuck can really help him and that he isn’t simply trying. But the seed of doubt that Taeyong planted in his mind hours ago is still there, growing slowly, but there. While Taeyong did not explicitly tell Mark not to trust Donghyuck, Mark reaches that conclusion by himself. Donghyuck’s part of the same family as Taeyong after all.

But it’s so hard not to trust Donghyuck, not when he’s looking like that, stubbornly staring Mark down as if he can get the Crown Prince to agree to this marriage just because he says it’s for the good of Mark’s Reign. Just because Mark might actually believe him.

“Why do you want me to marry you?” Mark asks. He’s testing Donghyuck and he can only hope that the other doesn’t find out.

The question throws Donghyuck off, his previous bravado fading as he opens and shuts his mouth, trying to formulate an answer. “To help you?” he says eventually, sounding confused. “I’m trying to help you, Mark. If there’s a better way, then let me know and we’ll do it, by all means. I’ll help you with anything. But your problem now is Asgrid, isn’t it? You’re afraid that the people of Asgrid are going to revolt. You’re afraid that they’ll go against your Reign. And I can make sure that doesn’t happen. I can protect you, Mark. I can protect your Reign.”

Donghyuck always had a way of making words sound so beautiful. Mark can see himself within the castle walls of Cadines, safe, beside Donghyuck.

But all he really sees now is Asgrid’s army raining weapons down on Cadines, and it’s far from a beautiful picture, far from the words that Donghyuck uses to paint that beautiful picture.

“Don’t you want Taeyong to be King?” Mark blurts instead. “If Asgrid revolts and my Father is overthrown then Taeyong would be King.”

“What are you saying?” Donghyuck hisses as he strides over to Mark, clamping his hand over the Crown Prince’s mouth as if that will make Mark take back his words. “That’s treason, Mark. Why would you say that? Why would you even suggest something like that?”

Pushing Donghyuck’s hand away, Mark glares at the other. “The Lee Family will rule the world.” He hopes it’s explanatory in itself so that he doesn’t have to say more but Donghyuck looks befuddled. “How do you know the Prophecy isn’t referring to your family? How do you know that your family isn’t the Lee Family? If Taeyong becomes King, then Jeno would simply be the next Governor of Asgrid, and - ”

“Jeno’s a Knight,” Donghyuck cuts Mark off because he wants to correct Mark - Knights can’t hold any positions of power, but also because he doesn’t want to hear what Mark has to say next about him. “And Jeno’s adopted. I thought you knew. He could never become the Governor.” Sighing, Donghyuck smiles sadly at Mark. “What do I have to do to make you believe me?”

“I do believe you, Donghyuck,” Mark rushes to say. “It’s the Prophecy I don’t believe in because it’s the damn Stars that I believe in. They said I wasn’t meant to rule.”

“And they said I was meant to die. That I would be assassinated one day for a mistake that I would make. For a mistake that wouldn’t be worth the cost of my life.” Taking a deep breath, Donghyuck looks to the ground, sliding down onto a chair. “Maybe that day hasn’t come. Maybe I haven’t made that mistake yet.” He raises his head to meet Mark’s eyes. “But I don’t want to believe that. I want to believe that that day will never come. That I will never make a mistake so big that it would cost me my life. Besides, I’ve already gotten into enough trouble at Cadines, haven’t I?”

Enough trouble was an understatement but that’s not what Mark wants to focus on.

“The Prophecy is for you, Mark. You’re the Crown Prince. It’s meant for your Reign,” Donghyuck continues, and this time, Mark actually listens to him.

A knock on the door interrupts them.

Turning away from Donghyuck, Mark rubs his eyes tiredly. “Come in.”

It’s Taeyong who opens the door, surprising Mark, but that surprise is soon replaced with paranoia and fear. How long has Taeyong been standing outside? How much did he hear? Why is he here?

“Prince Mark, I apologise for interrupting.” Taeyong pauses, glances at Donghyuck with a raised brow before turning back to Mark. “I have an urgent message for you.”

“It must be,” Mark agrees, curious, masking his trepidation to the best of his abilities. “It must be important seeing that you’re delivering it personally, Lord Taeyong.”

Nodding, Taeyong doesn’t move from his spot by the door. He stands there out of respect, maybe, Mark thinks. But then Mark remembers his prior conversation with Taeyong and wonders if the other simply can’t be bothered to approach him.

 _“The people of Asgrid are fond of your father, not you,”_ it’s a gentle but cruel reminder to Mark.

“The message is rather sensitive in nature so I figured it would be best if I relayed it to you myself. I came here as quickly as I was informed. The message is from Cadines.”

Mark straightens in his seat, impatience seeping into his posture, clear by the way he starts tapping his fingers against the table. “Well? What’s the message then?”

Taeyong doesn’t look at Mark’s fingers but he’s sporting a rather amused expression that only serves to rile Mark up even more. “The King is critically ill and he requests your presence back in the castle.”

The chair scrapes the floor the same moment Mark finds Donghyuck’s hand on his arm to stop him from standing. A quick glance at Donghyuck tells Mark that the other boy is still looking at his oldest brother.

“We should head back at once then, shouldn’t we, Prince Mark?” Donghyuck turns to the Crown Prince, a kind warning in his eyes - don’t show how panicky you actually are.

For the first time since their conversation began, Mark is genuinely thankful for Donghyuck’s concern.

Nodding, Mark faces Taeyong again. “Yes, we should take our leave. I apologise for cutting short our stay and I humbly thank you for your hospitality today.” Mark stands from his seat and he only gives a slight nod when Taeyong bows.

“Thank you for informing Crown Prince, Taeyong,” Donghyuck adds and Taeyong only smiles in response.

“I see that the rumours are true,” Taeyong notes just as Mark is about to open the door, making the latter freeze.

“Taeyong!” Donghyuck bristles but he doesn’t say anything further when Taeyong raises his hand to shush him.

Turning to Mark, Taeyong lays a hand on his shoulder. It’s meant to be a comforting gesture, judging by the sympathetic look on Taeyong’s face but Mark can’t help but feel it’s more of a threat. “I won’t fan the flames, Prince Mark. You have nothing to worry about. But here’s a piece of advice from the heir of a great family to another - rumours will unveil themselves one day and nothing can be kept a secret forever. I hope you will be prepared for that day when it comes and I wish you all the best for your Reign.”

Fists clenched at his sides, Mark smiles at Taeyong politely. “Thank you, Lord Taeyong.” He turns to Donghyuck and with a sigh, says, “I guess you’ll have to take me to see the roses another day.”

“Or maybe we won’t get to see them ever,” Donghyuck admits with a shrug. “I don’t know when I’ll come back to Asgrid again after all.”

*~ *

The moment Mark reaches the castle, he jumps off his horse’s back, handing the reins to Donghyuck before he runs to his father’s chambers. He’s still clad in his riding gear, though his boots are thankfully, dry because of the good weather at Asgrid. He’s tired, sure. He had been travelling for hours but his father remains his priority and he had to see him at once.

 _The King is critically ill_ , Taeyong said.

After the King’s guards announced his arrival, he pushed the doors open to a familiar sight by now. The King’s lying in bed, eyes barely open with a serene look on his face. It’s almost been a month since Mark last saw his father and the latter’s condition hardly improved.

“My son, you’re back.”

“I came back as quickly as possible, Father,” Mark says as he rushes to his father’s bedside. “I managed to visit most of the neighbouring cities. Some of the Lords weren’t present so I might have to go back another time. I was at Asgrid when you summoned me back to the castle. Did you have something to tell me?”

“Asgrid,” the King mumbles, a faraway look in his eyes before his gaze lands on Mark once again. “Mark,” he says weakly, prompting Mark to take hold of his father’s hand. “Asgrid can never break away from the Kingdom. Asgrid _must never_ break away from our Kingdom. They’re far too close in distance and far too powerful with their military. We can’t afford to lose their allegiance to us.”

Mark’s always known how strong Asgrid is, of course. He’s learnt about all the cities that belonged to the Lee Kingdom as a child, Asgrid being the most important one. It makes sense that Asgrid held such importance to every King’s Reign. Of all the cities, Asgrid is the closest to the capital. More than that though, is the fact that the Governors of Asgrid have close ties to the Royal Family. They may not be directly related anymore but they were once from the same family tree. Mark knows that. So, why?

“The people of Asgrid are loyal to us. They like you as their King,” Mark recalls Taeyong’s words to him. They are nice words, on the surface at least, but a King never only looks at the surface. His Father gives him a sad smile, understanding the implication behind those words, understanding Mark’s unspoken words - _they don’t like me, not yet._ “That’s why the Governors’ send their youngest born to the capital, don’t they? As a sign of allegiance. The Rulers of Cadines will always have the children of Asgrid as their advisors. It’s a sign of unity, isn’t it?” Mark feels foolish as soon as he finishes his sentence, realisation creeping on him that they were all lies.

Chuckling, the King shakes his head, the smile on his face slightly disappointed yet fond, causing Mark to feel unsettled. “Is that really what you _really_ think, my silly child? Think again. Why do they send their youngest born to Cadines? Why do they _have_ to send their youngest born to the capital?”

It’s a rhetorical question, but Mark also has the answer on his tongue and he can’t help but say it. “Because we want them to. It was never a choice for them.”

Smiling, the King nods. Maybe Mark isn’t going to be that hopeless as a King after all. “What made us the capital wasn’t our wealth; that belongs to the Valley of Gold where the Moon Goddess and Stars shine the brightest, blessing the land of Lunest. Neither was it our army; Asgrid holds that power. But neither gold nor brute force can make one King. It’s the mind that conquers the throne. Our ancestors did possess that wit. Perhaps it’s also natural circumstances that made Cadines the victor. The Roselake that separates us from Asgrid led Cadines to the top. It’s our strongest defence. Never forget any of this, Mark.”

There are so many things that Mark still has to learn, so many things that Mark has to be prepared for, but there’s only one thought pervading his mind - _Donghyuck isn’t here by choice_.

“Donghyuck asked me to marry him, Father,” Mark says abruptly, simply unable to get rid of Donghyuck’s name from his mind.

A look of surprise graces the King’s face before it settles into one of disappointment - no, sadness. “That boy will be the end of our family.”

The King doesn’t elaborate further, and Mark is tired. Tired, but also curious. He wants to know what his father means. He wants to know why everyone is speaking in riddles. He wants to know.

“Mark, I’d like to have some rest now.” The King shuts his eyes, probably because he doesn’t want to look into Mark’s inquisitive ones, probably because he doesn’t want to answer the questions that he knows Mark is going to ask. “Thank you for coming home so quickly.”

“But Father - ” Mark stops himself from saying anything else with the wave of the King’s hand, dismissing him.

“We can discuss all of this another day. I still have time, my son. Now let your father have his rest. Go.”

Mark leaves his father’s room in a state of distraught, more so than when he heard the news of his father being critically ill. If the King still had time, does that mean Mark still had time too?

He passes the courtyard on his way back to his chambers and there he spots a familiar mop of brown hair. Donghyuck. His best friend. The boy who can never seem to leave his mind.

As he’s about to approach the other, he hears another voice, one that he hasn’t heard in a long time and it makes him still in his movements. It’s a private conversation, Mark knows that much. And he also knows that he shouldn’t be eavesdropping but curiosity has always been one of his biggest weaknesses (besides archery, Donghyuck would pipe in).

“I came back as soon as I heard what happened.”

Mark has a feeling who the voice belongs to but he wants to confirm it with his eyes. Taking a step out, Mark sees him.

Jung Jaehyun is back. The Golden Knight from Donghyuck’s past is standing right in front of the latter.

“What did you hear?” Donghyuck asks, eyes cast downwards.

“Why won’t you look at me?” Jaehyun says instead.

It takes a moment before Donghyuck finally lifts his head, straightening his back and puffing his chest out as he stares straight into Jaehyun’s eyes as if the Knight asked for a duel. Mark scoffs at the action, but it’s so typically Donghyuck that it also puts a smile on his face.

Jaehyun smiles too, dimples appearing at the sides of his mouth before his expression changes into a more serious one. “The King is ill.”

“What has that got to do with me?” Donghyuck snaps.

Eyes softening, Jaehyun takes a step closer to Donghyuck but the latter doesn’t shy away. “I’m just worried about you.”

“Shouldn’t you be more worried about Lord Dongyoung instead?” The words leave Donghyuck’s mouth before his mind can even catch up with what he wants to say.

“Dong - Lord Dongyoung?” the Knight repeats, eyes widening.

Mark doesn’t approach the pair. He shouldn’t approach them. They’re starting on another topic, one that doesn’t concern him at all. It’s a private matter that he should only learn about from Donghyuck, so he walks away from the courtyard, back to his chambers where he can find some peace. He can ask Donghyuck about Jaehyun tomorrow. He knows that he has time for that at least.

*~ *

The next morning, Mark decides to bring up the Golden Knight during breakfast with Donghyuck like he planned.

“I heard Sir Jung is back,” Mark notes casually. “Did you know about that?” He slips the question in as normally as possible, but it doesn’t startle Donghyuck nor does it throw him off. Not exactly the expectation that Mark was expecting.

“Sir Jung’s never left?” Donghyuck replies, not even looking at Mark as he continues to spread jam over his bread. “Did the Master of Arms go somewhere?”

Mark doesn’t know if Donghyuck’s faking his cluelessness or if he genuinely doesn’t know which Jung he’s referring to. “I’m talking about Sir Jung Jaehyun though.”

Choking on his bread, Donghyuck grabs a goblet to down its contents.

There’s the reaction Mark was expecting; so Donghyuck didn’t know who Mark was talking about.

“You saw us yesterday, didn’t you?” Donghyuck asks, pitch rising.

Shrugging nonchalantly, Mark says, “was I not supposed to?”

With a frown, Donghyuck resumes eating. “No. I didn’t say that. I was just wondering if you saw us.” Hesitating, Donghyuck puts his cutlery down before he faces Mark. “Did you hear anything?” he sounds timid, like he’s trying to cover something and Mark should feel suspicious, yet he doesn’t. Maybe because he’s already heard the part of their conversation concerning his father.

There’s a voice at the back of Mark’s head though, telling him that Donghyuck might have mentioned his visit back home to Jaehyun, but Mark ignores it. He knows he’s right to trust his own instincts, to trust Donghyuck. And his thoughts are confirmed with the next words Donghyuck says.

“I didn’t mean to call Lord Dongyoung a horse, I’m sorry. Please don’t write a message to the Governor of Lunest,” Donghyuck sputters and then proceeds to stuff a piece of bread into his piece to stop himself from saying anything unnecessary.

Mark blinks at Donghyuck until the words fully sink in and he bursts out laughing.

“Mark,” Donghyuck whines. “ _Please_ don’t tell Lord Kim that I compared his only son to a horse.”

“Yet you told Lunest’s most prized Knight that his Lord is a horse?” Mark muses.

“Jaehyun will never betray me,” Donghyuck says confidently, sitting up straighter. “And I didn’t say that Lord Dongyoung is a horse per se. I said that Lord Dongyoung can look like a horse at times since he’s always wearing a long face.”

 _Jaehyun._ The name rolls off Donghyuck’s tongue with such familiarity, with such fondness and Mark knows about their past, knows how much Donghyuck adored the Golden Knight, yet he can’t help but wish, inexplicably, that Donghyuck didn’t sound so sweet when he’s talking about Jung Jaehyun.

“Enough about Lord Dongyoung, please,” Mark begs jokingly. “I wanted to ask you about Sir Jaehyun.”

Shoulders tensing, Donghyuck looks guarded as he continues the conversation with Mark. “What about him? He’s back from war. I met him. We spoke.” The apprehension disappears and Donghyuck grins at Mark. “I may or may not have compared Lord Dongyoung to a horse and that’s it.”

Rolling his eyes, Mark picks up his forgotten loaf of bread. “I meant, how do _you_ feel about meeting him again?”

Shrugging, Donghyuck begins to clean his hands although they both know he’s going to start eating again. “Normal, surprisingly. My heart didn’t skip a few beats or a single beat at all or anything like that.” He presses his lips together. “I think. But it was nice to see him again,” Donghyuck admits wistfully.

“What did he say about meeting you again?”

“‘I’m glad to see that you’re doing well?’ Something like that?” Raising a brow at Mark, Donghyuck questions, “what else can he say? I’m sorry for going to war or I’m sorry for kissing Lord Dongyoung? We weren’t together then. He can kiss whoever he wants to kiss. I don’t care.” Donghyuck promptly shuts his mouth after saying those words. “That was a bit too informational. I’m sorry. I’m not upset.” Donghyuck shakes his head. “Not really.”

 _“You sound an awful lot like you care though,”_ Mark almost points out but he holds it in. “Sir Jaehyun’s in the past. Leave him there,” he says instead.

“And look forward to my future with you?” Donghyuck scoffs, but he falters when Mark drops the knife that he was holding. “I meant as your advisor, Mark,” Donghyuck rectifies, sounding tentative.

Swallowing, Mark nods. “Of course.”

“You eat so slowly,” Donghyuck changes the topic quickly. “Hurry up. You have a lot of activities lined up today.”

“Like what?”

“Archery,” Donghyuck informs, his eyes sparkling.

Mark groans but the way Donghyuck’s eyes shine never fails to put a small smile on his face. And he hopes, he prays, he wishes that nothing will ever dim that light.

*~ *

When Mark returns to his chambers at the end of the day, he finds an envelope lying on his desk. Only his name is written on it so it’s definitely meant for him. Picking the envelope up, Mark flips it, hoping he’d be able to find out who wrote the letter. But there’s nothing on it - no seal, no family crest, no insignia at all. There isn’t a clue as to who the sender might be.

Against all better judgement and ignoring all the warning bells in his head, Mark takes the letter out from the envelope.

He reads it slowly. He re-reads it a little quicker the second time.

Holding his breath, he stills for a moment as the cogs in his head start turning. There’s no best course of action that Mark learnt about in his studies as a Prince for a situation like this. His advisor should know what to do though.

Yet as Mark walks towards Donghyuck’s room with quick steps, there’s already a plan formulating in his mind.

Without knocking, Mark bursts into Donghyuck’s room, knowing that he’ll startle the younger but too anxious to knock and wait for an answer too.

“Who’s there?” Donghyuck calls out, sounding frightened. But Mark’s too nervous himself to find his voice to calm his best friend down.

 _“Don’t worry. It’s only me,”_ Mark desperately wants to say. He looks around the room, eyes trying to adjust to the darkness as he tries to figure where Donghyuck has placed the candle holders.

There’s some rustling, the sound of a candle holder falling to the ground, a curse, a few more curses before a single flame is lit up before Donghyuck’s face.

Fearful eyes meet another pair of fearful ones.

“Mark?” Donghyuck looks incredulous, as he should be. “What...why…” He frowns as he moves to light the other candles in the room so that he can see Mark more clearly. “What are you doing in my room?”

“Donghyuck, marry me,” Mark rushes out.

Donghyuck almost drops the candle holder in his hand. “What?” he asks sharply, stilling in his motion of lighting another candle.

“Marry me. Marry me, Donghyuck,” Mark repeats, anxious. He isn’t even sure if this was what he was planning to say on his way to Donghyuck’s room. He doesn’t even know if this is what he really wants. But yet the moment his eyes met Donghyuck’s, it was all he could think off. There are good and bad outcomes that can come out from marrying Donghyuck, Mark understands that. But he also understands that neither outweighs the other. He’s known that from the beginning since Donghyuck first suggested it. But somehow, Mark sees this as his only way out now. He doesn’t have time. “Save Cadines, please.”

Donghyuck’s eyes are round and wide as he stares at Mark, unblinking. The room’s not nearly bright enough for Mark to make out the exact expression Donghyuck’s wearing, but he hopes that the fear in his eyes would just disappear. “I don’t understand.”

Wordlessly, Mark walks over to Donghyuck and while trying to steady his shaky hands, he stretches out his hand for Donghyuck to take the letter.

Looking down at the letter, Donghyuck glances at Mark, only taking it when the Crown Prince nods.

_Prince Mark_

_I write this in anonymity to protect myself, but also to protect you._

_Asgrid is a powerful force to be reckoned with, especially so when they’ve begun arming up. You don’t want a war or blood on your hands. You don’t want chaos and calamity to usher in your Reign._

_Long live the King._

_\- The Sparrow_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/fullsunlet)
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated! (comments especially i love talking to my readers ;A;)
> 
> Next update: 13 or 14 Dec!


	5. You were once all the stars that hung in the sky for me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- i took out the last scene to insert it as the first scene of the next chapter so there's no cliff-hanger  
> \- will keep to a regular updating schedule now that i actually created one for myself (but please give me at least one comment per chapter i don't ask for much D:)  
> \- honestly hope my readers are enjoying this as much as i'm writing it ;;  
> \- thank you for all the support so far <3

Donghyuck looks from the letter, then to Mark, and then down at the letter again. Frustrated, he doesn’t bother refolding the piece of paper properly before roughly shoving it into Mark’s chest. “The _Sparrow_? It’s an anonymous letter, Mark! With no credibility! Asgrid’s rearming? Right after you left?”

Grabbing onto the letter, Mark glares at Donghyuck for his careless treatment. “Asgrid could have been rearming for months, who knows? My Father’s been sick for a long time, Donghyuck and the rumours of his illness are not new.”

“I would have known if my city is really in the midst of preparing its troops. And don’t you think it would have been painfully obvious too? Do you think they would have let you step foot into the city with my Father away no less? Your bird,” Donghyuck says with menace, gesturing to the letter that Mark is holding onto so dearly. “Is unreliable.”

“Oh, really? How much do you actually know about the happenings in your city, Donghyuck? Does Taeyong tell you everything?” Mark smiles bitterly when he sees the way Donghyuck curls his fingers into a fist. “As I expected. So, pray tell Donghyuck, how exactly would you have known?”

“So maybe I don’t actually know but my other points still stand. Don’t you think you would have seen it when you were in Asgrid?” Donghyuck reasons. He knows they’re valid arguments, but he also knows that they’re not enough to convince Mark, not when the other seems bent on believing the words on the letter.

There’s a shift in Mark’s gaze as he contemplates what Donghyuck said. Then he shakes his head. “I was only in Asgrid for barely a day, I can’t be sure.”

“But Taeyong wouldn’t have known that you’d only be there for a day,” Donghyuck argues back. “The King…” he pauses when Mark looks at him sharply. “The King...Your Father…” he lowers his voice even though it’s only the two of them in the room. “No one expected your Father to fall so sick so suddenly. He’s been sick for a long time, yes, but his condition has also been stable.”

Donghyuck makes sense. He always makes sense (well, most of the time anyway) but Mark doesn’t need sense right now. Mark needs a way out. Mark needs time he knows he doesn’t have. Mark needs support from the people of Asgrid he knows he doesn’t have. Mark needs Donghyuck to save Cadines and that’s the only thing he knows he can have. Maybe he’s being selfish, but he isn’t the one who suggested it first.

When Mark doesn’t say anything, Donghyuck reaches out to him, and the other instinctively steps back, drawing the letter closer to his chest, afraid that Donghyuck might snatch it away and destroy it in the flame burning on the candle holder. “Mark,” Donghyuck pleads. “There are so many things to consider, so many things to think about.”

Yes, there are so many things, there always is.

Impatient, Mark demands, “Weren’t you the one who suggested marriage in the first place?”

Donghyuck winces at his tone, eyebrows drawing together “I was being rash about it. We both know that. I wasn’t thinking properly.”

No, that’s not it. Mark shakes his head, refusing to look at Donghyuck, refusing to listen to the words pouring from the other’s lips, an endless waterfall. It was Donghyuck who made such a convincing argument that marrying him would be the only way out of this situation and it’s Donghyuck now who’s trying to tell him that there are other ways. There’s something else. Something that made him change his mind. What is it? What can it be? There’s only been one change that Mark can think about.

“Jaehyun.”

The rest of Donghyuck’s words die in his throat and all he manages in response is a simple, shaky, “What?”

“Jaehyun’s back,” Mark states simply like it’s the answer to Donghyuck’s hesitance. “That’s why you don’t want to marry me.”

Shaking his head, Donghyuck looks at Mark sadly. “This has nothing to do with Jaehyun.” He takes another step forward as he reaches out to grab Mark’s hand, already anticipating that the other is only going to back away from him again. “I wasn’t considering everything, fully. I haven’t considered what it would mean for me, for us. I was only thinking about Asgrid. I was only thinking about your Reign. I was only thinking about how I should be protecting you because you’re my best friend, Mark. But what about _me_?”

Mark doesn’t really hear Donghyuck. “But you did think it through,” he insists.

“No, I didn’t,” Donghyuck says, almost angrily. “That’s what you thought. That’s what you assumed. I’ve always put you first, Mark, no matter what, because that’s my duty. But more than that, it’s because I love you.”

“I…” Mark stares at Donghyuck, stares into his worried eyes glistening with unshed tears and he feels a rush of guilt that makes his throat constrict. “I’m going back to sleep,” he ends up saying, defeated in a battle he didn’t know he was even fighting.

Tilting his head to the head, Donghyuck regards Mark thoughtfully, keeping his cool when all he wants to do is scream at the Crown Prince not to run away at this very moment. “Mark, we can talk about this. You don’t have to go.”

“Just tell me one thing, Donghyuck.” Mark looks to his best friend for permission to continue even if he doesn’t need it. It’s just a simple question. Only when Donghyuck nods does Mark ask, “Do you really think we can build a dynasty together?”

There’s no hesitance, no fear, no lie when Donghyuck says, “Yes.”

*~ *

Donghyuck doesn’t really know if he wants to marry Mark when he wakes up in the morning. The curtains weren’t drawn closed properly last night, allowing a small canopy of light to filter into the room, touching the ends of his bed. He stares at the spot marked by the sunlight and suddenly finds the clarity that was missing during his conversation with Mark. There are good reasons for him to marry Mark; they are the right reasons as Mark’s future advisor, it’s what is best for Cadines. Donghyuck made a vow to protect Mark and he’s determined to keep that vow. But it’s also true that he isn’t trying to help Mark because of his pledge. It’s because Mark is his best friend. Because Mark is everything he has in Cadines.

And yet Donghyuck finds himself rethinking his choice to marry Mark.

He has half the thought to fall back into bed, literally but when he closes his eyes, he thinks of the tasks he has to carry out today, he thinks about needing to meet Mark again, he thinks about the sound of swords clashing and when he reopens his eyes, he knows where he has to go.

His hesitancy to fully agree to the marriage despite being the one to suggest has everything to do with himself. It has nothing to do with Jaehyun. It really doesn’t.

So Donghyuck doesn’t know why his feet are bringing him towards the training grounds.

The sight of soldiers training makes Donghyuck’s hands itch to pick up a bow and arrow, but Mark doesn’t have any archery lessons today and so Donghyuck really has no business shooting targets. Thinking about how he used to hate coming to the training grounds when he was younger to train for endurance puts a wry smile on his face. Coming here is a luxury now, Donghyuck comes to accept. Away from the stuffy castle walls and the reprimanding looks on the other Lords faces.

“Jaehyun!” Donghyuck calls out when he spots the blonde Knight amongst others. It’s the first time Donghyuck realises how fitting Jaehyun’s epithet is for him. The Golden Knight from the Valley of Gold, Lunest, with his Golden hair shining under the sunlight whenever he’s not wearing a helmet, and his blade of gold that was as flamboyant as it was effective when he wielded it.

Several heads turn to look at Donghyuck and he quickly ducks his head in embarrassment. On hindsight, maybe he shouldn’t have addressed the Golden Knight by his first name so loudly in the middle of the grounds where everyone can hear him. When he looks up again, he’s face to face (or face to chest, more accurately) with Jaehyun.

“Lord Donghyuck, what brings you here?” the Knight sounds genuinely surprised but he’s already taking off parts of his armour, knowing that he won’t be back to practising so soon. At least one of them has foresight.

“I need to talk to you,” Donghyuck says quickly before he’s walking away from the training grounds, expecting Jaehyun to follow him but the latter doesn’t. Stopping in his footsteps, Donghyuck turns back to look at Jaehyun, incredulous. What was the point of discarding his armour, then? The Knight still doesn’t get the hint though and merely stares at Donghyuck. Jerking his head sideways, Donghyuck harshly states, “Now,” before he starts walking again. Thankfully, he can hear the sound of boots hitting the dirt ground this time.

He walks into one of the weapons room and holds the door open for Jaehyun before locking it behind him.

At the sound of the click, Jaehyun raises a brow at Donghyuck. He motions towards the door as he asks, “Is there a need for that?”

Ignoring Jaehyun’s question, Donghyuck starts pacing in front of him. “What do you think about me getting married?”

“What?”

Donghyuck stops right in front of Jaehyun and nods. “Me.” He points to himself. “And marriage.”

A frown marrs Jaehyun’s handsome features now and Donghyuck almost wants to kiss it away. Almost. Old habits die hard.

“With?”

The answer’s obvious, to Donghyuck at least but he suddenly finds difficulty in saying his best friend’s name, so he lowers his gaze to the ground and starts to wonder why he sought Jaehyun out in the first place.

Donghyuck hasn’t said a word but there’s already a look of realisation - and acceptance - on Jaehyun’s face. “Prince Mark,” he reaches the conclusion on his own and all Donghyuck can do is nod in response. “And if I say you’re not suitable for marriage?”

Raising his head, Donghyuck glares at the Knight, eyes softening when he sees the teasing smile on the other’s face. “What do you really think?”

Pressing his lips in concentration, Jaehyun doesn’t take long before he comes up with an answer, a more truthful one this time. “I think the sun shines no matter what it does or where it goes.”

Blood rushes to Donghyuck’s cheeks and he hates how after all this time, Jaehyun still has a way of saying such pretty words that affects him.

“Don’t do this, please,” Jaehyun begs. He isn’t desperate. There’s still a smile on his face, but it’s a grim one and Donghyuck can’t help but think that it’s a look that doesn’t suit Jaehyun.

He’s saying it for a reason. There must be a reason. There’s always a reason. But it’s not because he still loves Donghyuck, no. Donghyuck doesn’t think so. And that’s when Donghyuck makes up his mind. Maybe he’s already made up his mind before speaking to Jaehyun. Maybe he’s already made up his mind when he was staring into Mark’s eyes last night as the flame reflected in the Crown Prince’s dark orbs. He still doesn’t really know why he sought Jaehyun out.

Hand coming up to cup Jaehyun’s face, Donghyuck wonders if this will be the last time he gets to hold the other like that. “You will always be my first love. No one can take that away from us.”

Smiling, Jaehyun covers Donghyuck’s hand with his own. “And you will always be my first love. I wish you all the best with the Crown Prince and I hope, to the Oracle, to the Moon Goddess, and to the Stars that you will always be happy. I know you don’t believe in the Stars, but I do, so let me have this wish.”

“You were once all the stars that hung in the sky for me.”

Eyes twinkling, smile even brighter, Jaehyun nods. “I know.”

*~ *

When Donghyuck arrives outside Mark’s study, he doesn’t knock because the door was left slightly ajar. Peeking in, he sees Mark bent over a table, probably studying a map.

“Mark?” Donghyuck calls as a way of announcing his presence.

All Mark does is hum in response but Donghyuck knows that he’s allowed to enter. He closes the door before making his way over to the Crown Prince and the various maps laid open on the table confirms Donghyuck’s previous speculation.

Once Donghyuck’s standing next to him, peering at the maps, Mark finally looks up to face the other boy. “Where were you all morning?”

Donghyuck frowns. He certainly didn’t take _all morning_ talking to Jaehyun. It isn’t even midday. But he indulges Mark anyway, seeing no point in correcting the Crown Prince over such a minor issue. “I was at the training grounds.”

“To practice archery?” If Mark were a cruel Crown Prince, Donghyuck might have thought that the other boy was baiting him into a trap. Donghyuck isn’t allowed to practice on the training grounds. Technically. But Mark is Mark and he’s only curious.

“No.” Donghyuck ponders over telling Mark the truth. There’s no reason to hide it. It isn’t as if he did something scandalous. If Mark doesn’t hear it from him now, he would hear it later anyway. Whispers bounce off these castle walls all the time. “I went to look for Jaehyun to tell him that I was getting married.” It’s easy to tell Mark the truth. What’s difficult is waiting for a response. Donghyuck watches Mark carefully, trying to gauge the kind of reaction Mark is going to give.

Only Donghyuck isn’t able to figure Mark out and is surprised when all Mark asks is, “What did he say?”

Surprise turns into confusion then realisation when Donghyuck tries to think of what Jaehyun said and comes up to a blank. Because Jaehyun didn’t say anything.

“Nothing?” Donghyuck says, brows pulled together.

“Nothing much?”

Donghyuck shakes his head. “No. He said nothing. But enough about Jaehyun, please. He’s irrelevant now.” The love between them no longer exists, and Donghyuck doesn’t love him anymore, or so he thinks. “Why are you studying maps?”

Mark lets the matter of Jaehyun slide and while Donghyuck is shocked that Mark is being so compliant, he gladly welcomes it too.

As Mark begins to roll up the maps, he tells Donghyuck, “I’m not really studying them. I was just wondering if there’s a faster route to Asgrid from Cadines so that you can reach home quicker.”

A pause as Donghyuck gathers his thoughts. “Why?”

“I’m letting you go home,” Mark states simply. “Well, I was thinking about letting you go home if you agreed to the marriage.” Then Mark quickly shakes his head. “I mean I wasn’t planning on keeping you locked up in the capital even if you weren’t going to agree to it and would have let you visited your family again eventually. But since you told Jaehyun that you’re getting married, you are agreeing to this marriage, right? So that means I am letting you go home.” When Mark starts rambling, he doesn’t stop and by the time he’s done, he feels as confused as Donghyuck looks.

Just like the day Donghyuck first arrived, he suddenly feels lost. Except it’s not the castle’s hallways that he’s getting lost in now, but Mark’s words. “You’re letting me go home?”

With a small smile, Mark nods. The members of his court wouldn’t approve of his decision but he still thinks that it’s better to let Donghyuck return to Asgrid to personally share the news with the Governor. It’s what he should do as a son. “It’s better if you let your Father know about your marriage in person, right? This isn’t something small after all.”

“But the Master of - ”

“I will be King one day, Donghyuck,” Mark interrupts. “I will be King soon,” he says softly, closing his eyes to push back the tears threatening to well up there. “And I’m allowing you to go home to tell your Father this piece of news.”

He doesn’t want to open his eyes, doesn’t want to see the way Donghyuck looks at him; filled with gratitude because Mark’s releasing him from this cage that he doesn’t call home.

“Thank you,” is all Donghyuck says. But really, what else is there for him to say?

Perhaps Mark doesn’t say it or even think about it as often as Donghyuck expresses it, but deep down, he knows that he’s almost willing to do anything for Donghyuck. Because his father will be gone one day, soon. He never had a good relationship with his mother. It wasn’t bad either, but there were simply not close. She wasn’t herself any longer after having Mark according to the Court Physician. Unfortunate things like that happen sometimes, there’s no one to blame. With his father gone, Mark is certain that the Queen wouldn’t stay in the castle any longer. And when that time comes, Donghyuck will be everything he has left in Cadines.

*~ *

Donghyuck remembers the day he left Asgrid, at the mere age of seven as he wailed in his mother’s arms, begging his father not to let him go, not to let the guards from Cadines take him away, calling for Taeyong and Jeno to save him because he didn’t want to be separated from his brothers. He remembers the second time he left Asgrid just a week before when Mark received the news about his father. His parents weren’t there at that time and his brothers gave him a hug before he set off for the capital.

He wonders how leaving the third time would be like.

Taking in a deep breath, Donghyuck knocks on the door of his father’s chambers. The guards standing outside recognised him, surprisingly and he told them there wasn’t a need to announce his arrival. Unfortunately for him, Jeno left shortly after he did - back to Lunest - and Taeyong is stuck in a meeting with several Lords, leaving him to find his father alone.

“Come in,” a voice from the other side of the door says and Donghyuck smiles, having not heard his father’s voice in a long time.

Determined, Donghyuck pushes open the doors and it doesn’t even take a moment before his father is exclaiming his name.

“Donghyuck! Is that really you, my son?”

“Yes, Father,” Donghyuck says and before he bows, he’s pulled into a hug. Over his father’s shoulder, he sees Taeyong sitting at the desk and he frowns. Wasn’t Taeyong in a meeting outside?

“What brings you home?” Even Taeyong looks surprised by his youngest brother’s unannounced visit, as surprised as Donghyuck was when he saw Taeyong in the room.

There’s no point beating around the bush. Donghyuck always liked getting straight to the point. That’s one of the reasons he likes archery so much. It isn’t as fancy as sword-fighting, nor is it as glorious as jousting, but it’s beautiful in its own way. Find a target, nock an arrow, and let it fly. It’s that easy to Donghyuck, probably already his second nature. “I’m getting married.”

The Governor of Asgrid and his heir blinks back at Donghyuck, taking a moment to themselves to process his words. It’s Taeyong who first breaks the silence. “To whom?”

“The Crown Prince,” Donghyuck answers faithfully. He counts to five in his head before he sees his father’s expression morph into one of outrage.

“Is he forcing you into marriage?” Donghyuck’s father demands.

Hurriedly shaking his head, Donghyuck takes a step forward to take one of his father’s hands. “It was my own decision to marry him. It was my suggestion in the first place.” As soon as the latter sentence leaves his mouth, he wishes that he can take them back. How is he supposed to tell his father and brother that Mark is being suspicious about Asgrid? How is he supposed to ask his father and brother if they were planning a revolt against the Crown? How is he supposed to get himself out of this mess?

A brow raised, Taeyong regards Donghyuck with eyes like a hawk, trying to spot even the slightest shift in Donghyuck’s expression that might give away what he means. “You suggested it? Why?”

Thankfully for Donghyuck, he’s always been a quick thinker, especially so when put in a spot. “I just thought that it would be good to secure Asgrid’s position in the Kingdom. To ensure that we would be Cadines’ right-hand man for a long time.”

“Don’t be a fool,” the Governor scolds immediately and Donghyuck flinches away, letting go of his father’s hand. “Asgrid will always have a place in the Kingdom, even without this marriage. Cadines needs our army as much as it needs Lunest’s gold. Cadines needs us.”

“It’s a good reassurance,” Donghyuck argues. This isn’t what he imagined coming home again and he’s pretty certain that he knows how leaving the third time would be like. “Mark needs my help and marrying him is the best way.”

It’s not the entire truth but at least Donghyuck’s revealing a bit of it. There’s no way he could ask his father if Asgrid is currently building its army and planning to start a war. But when Donghyuck looks out the window, he can’t help but think about how obvious it would be if Asgrid was truly rearming.

The heavy raindrops splattering against the window draws Donghyuck into a trance as he focuses on its sound rather than his own heartbeat that was beating so loudly in his chest. His father’s voice snaps him out of the spell.

“He’s using you!” the Governor tells Donghyuck angrily.

“You know very well that this is our time to rise above Cadines,” Taeyong chimes in. “Though if you insist on marrying the Crown Prince, it’s not like we have any strong objections.”

Shocked by Taeyong’s words, Donghyuck takes a moment to recollect himself, calmly telling the both of them, “We’re not traitors.” Then he hesitates, repeating the words he wants to say next in his mind over and over again before he finally finds the courage to voice it out loud. “And I love him. He’s my best friend,” he quickly adds on, unsure if he’s trying to convince his family members or himself what his love for Mark means.

“Do you know what you’re getting yourself into, Donghyuck?” his father asks, sounding tired. “I hope that this won’t be a mistake.”

Donghyuck leaves Asgrid the very same night after having dinner with his family. His mother would be so disappointed to find that he didn’t spend the night in his old room the next morning, but Donghyuck just wants to return to the capital. He wants to feel suffocated by the castle walls even though he spent almost all his life running away from them. He wants to run in the fields and not worry about the sky crying. He wants to be sleeping in Mark’s study after a long and tiring day of playing with the other.

Donghyuck leaves Asgrid wondering when Mark became his home.

*~ *

It only takes less than a day for Donghyuck to return to Cadines since he travelled through the night. He’s soaked from head to toe and his cloak feels heavy on his back. Pulling down his hood, Donghyuck frowns when he feels how wet his hair is. Useless hood.

Nighttime is falling once again and all Donghyuck’s hopes of letting his clothes dry in the sun is lost. He could just simply get a change of clothes but all he wants to do is to see Mark right away. Tell the Crown Prince that he’s ready to get married to him.

The walk to Mark’s study is familiar and Donghyuck finds himself standing in front of the wooden doors in no time. There aren’t any guards outside and Donghyuck wonders why Mark dismissed them (he’s been doing it an awful lot these days).

Without knocking, Donghyuck pushes open a door, subconsciously aware that rainwater is dripping off him onto the carpeted floor. 

“I said not to bother - ” Mark stops when he sees Donghyuck standing in the doorway. “Donghyuck, you’re back.” Surprise in his eyes, he walks over to his best friend and takes in his soaked appearance, grimacing when he realises that a puddle has gathered on the floor, turning the carpet a shade darker than it really is. “I wasn’t expecting you for another day or two.”

“I…” Donghyuck doesn’t really want to lie to Mark. He closes the door behind him and walks to the centre of the room. “I didn’t have much to do back home since I was there recently.”

All Mark does is nod in understanding and at times like this, Donghyuck’s so thankful that they’re best friends so Mark knows when not to pry. Donghyuck would let him know if it was something important anyway. His father’s words weren’t important, and especially not Taeyong’s, especially if Donghyuck doesn’t believe in either of them.

They don’t bring up the fact that Donghyuck’s parents weren’t even there the last time Donghyuck was home.

“We’ll be getting married in a month,” Mark informs suddenly, probably to steer the conversation in a different direction.

Donghyuck purses his lips. “Isn’t that a bit rushed? It is a grand affair after all.”

“Preparations will be done by then,” Mark assures even though he knows that’s not what Donghyuck’s concerned about. What about an heir? Who’s going to fill in the role of his advisor? Well, those are some things that Mark can deal with later. Right now, all Mark wants to deal with is their marriage. “The official announcement, of course, would be that this has been in the months of planning.”

Slowly, Donghyuck lets the words sink in. Based on what Mark says, they’re marriage kind of sounds like an elaborate scam. An elaborate _royal_ scam. But Donghyuck knew what he was getting into when he first suggested it to Mark. Sure, he didn’t really think about the intricate details but those were things that could be handled afterwards. What he did think about was how he could save Cadines, how he could help Mark, how _they_ could build a dynasty together, one that’s strong enough that it won’t fall for the next few centuries. “We’re really doing this?” Donghyuck asks softly.

Sighing, Mark takes both of Donghyuck’s hands, like he’s done a hundred and thousands of times. Only this time, it feels slightly different and Mark can’t tell why. “Thank you for doing this for me.”

Meeting Mark’s eyes, Donghyuck blinks once. “I would do anything for you, Mark.”

Mark only nods, yet he can’t help but feel that it’s him who would do anything for Donghyuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/fullsunlet)
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated! (I’d love to interact more with my readers, truly and also maybe get feedback on the story? :’D)
> 
> Next update: Sunday possibly


	6. the only thing he needs in his life is the sun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- thank you to everyone who's been reading so far, leaving kudos, and especially to those who left comments!  
> \- i changed the rating because it just happened OTL

A week left to the wedding and Mark receives the most saddening piece of news in his life so far. He remembers the first time he heard something depressing; at the age of twelve, his favourite horse died, leaving him desolate for days as he roamed the castle’s corridors and stood outside the stable with an empty heart, waiting to see the brown stallion that he already knew he would never get to see again. (“Your favourite horse is also one of the oldest horses,” Donghyuck told him when he found the Prince leaving his chamber at the break of dawn to head towards the stable one day. With a frown and absolutely no sympathy at all, Donghyuck said, “He was going to die sooner or later anyway.” And then Mark cried and Donghyuck learnt how to comfort him for the first time.)

The next time Mark got really upset was on his sixteenth name day when he was informed that he would be jousting against Jung Jaehyun during the celebrations. Mark is decent at jousting, has always been decent at jousting ever since he first picked up a lance and got on a horse’s back. But Mark knew that he wasn’t good enough to compete with Jaehyun. It was his name day, there was no reason to embarrass him like that. Though when Donghyuck came rushing into his room, telling him that the Master of Arms was in charge of the line-up, Mark understood at once why he was going to be up against Jaehyun. Sir Jung had always prioritised his nephew over everyone else, including Mark, the future King of the Kingdom. Mark didn’t blame him, Mark is too kind for that. Yet, he couldn’t help but feel that there was no need to make him look bad for the sake of putting Jaehyun on a pedestal when the latter was already standing on one. Especially not on his sixteenth name day. Strangely, his father didn’t have any objections to it.

With a sigh, Mark stared at Donghyuck helpless as he asked, “It’s my name day, isn’t it? So why should Sir Jung Jaehyun get all the glory? Or any glory at all? He doesn’t need it, honestly.” Jaehyun really didn’t need any more glory by then. He had already made a name for himself at the age of fourteen when he was the youngest person in all the Kingdom to be Knighted, then proceeded to win the jousting tournament against the East Kingdoms the following year, bringing much needed gold to Cadines that Lunest didn’t have a lack of. “I’m going to make a fool out of myself, aren’t I?”

Mark wasn’t being fair, putting Donghyuck in a spot like that since he knew how much his best friend adored the Golden Knight. (Little did the both of them know, Donghyuck got to call Jaehyun _lover_ just two years later.) Still, Mark needed the assurance that he wouldn’t be a complete joke out there.

“You’re not bad yourself,” Donghyuck replied honestly. Donghyuck never hid the truth from Mark, no matter how hurtful. “He’s just better,” he ended with a shrug. “There’s no need to beat yourself up over it, Mark.”

Mark lost to Jaehyun that day. It ended quicker than he expected but he wasn’t as embarrassed as he expected either. He tried making himself hate Jaehyun that day - for being better than him at jousting, for being Donghyuck’s crush, for just being so perfect. He couldn’t though, not when the Knight went over to help him up after he fell from his horse and smiled at him.

Thinking back to that day, Mark never thought that he could hear something worse until death knocked on his father’s door. It’s been looming by his bedside for months now. It’s only time before it truly took his father away.

But Mark still isn’t prepared for it. Nobody taught him how to deal with his father’s death.

The sky is overcast, unusual for Cadines but the Gods and Goddesses must know of Mark’s sorrow as he watches over his father’s coffin in the middle of the square. The people weep as the skies did just moments ago.

The air is suffocating, wet and suffocating like Mark is going to drown at any moment. He makes to leave, not noticing that there are already fingers wrapped around his wrist to stop him from running away.

He glances at Donghyuck, tries to pull his hand away but his best friend’s, his _fiance’s_ fingers don’t budge.

_Stay._

“Don’t you dare leave me here, Mark Lee,” Donghyuck says under his breath, tightening his grip.

Scowling, Mark whispers back, “Let go. I’m not going to run.”

Reluctantly, Donghyuck slowly releases his fingers, breath catching in his throat when Mark turns his hand around to hold Donghyuck’s.

Mark tries not to think about how cold Donghyuck’s fingers are. He looks to his left where his mother, the Queen is supposed to be but she isn’t there. She’s ascending the stairs now, walking straight towards the coffin where his father lies and the people gasp when they see her.

His mother has a black veil covering her face, but she lifts it to place a kiss to the edge of the coffin and Mark can’t help but think that’s when the final nail is hammered in, that his father is really gone. She doesn’t look back at Mark as she places a hand on the coffin, eyes closing as she says a small prayer in her heart. The Queen is a kind woman, a wonderful wife, but she’s never been much of a mother, and Mark honestly doesn’t blame her for that. But he does wish that she would bid him farewell properly before completely disappearing from his life.

The people will not be surprised if she leaves Cadines. She hasn’t made an appearance in nearly twenty years due to her frail health. Most people think she’s already dead.

As she walks away, the veil back over her face, Mark can’t help but think it’s the last time he’ll be seeing her. Once his father is enclosed in the Royal Family’s tomb, there’s no reason for her to stay anymore, is there? She loved Mark’s father, she loved the King - Mark knows that much. Now that he’s gone, there’s no reason for her not to go back to the South where her real family is.

Mark can stop her. He has all the power now (or once his coronation is over). But he doesn’t see a need to. She could have been a brilliant mother, Mark supposes, but she wasn’t.

He doesn’t find it a pity.

“Let’s go,” Mark tells Donghyuck when his father’s coffin leaves the main gates.

*~ *

Naturally, Mark’s and Donghyuck’s wedding is pushed back due to the funeral processions. It’s never recommended to have a wedding so close to the funeral; a union between two people should never be associated with the passing of a person. Superstitions Mark doesn’t believe it, but he supposes he has to follow them at the very least, especially when it’s the Oracle himself who gave the order.

Despite that, the wedding approaches sooner than Donghyuck would like.

Coronation Day comes first, though. And it’s Mark who’s dreading the day more than Donghyuck. Although Donghyuck shares his misery when he finds out that he will be part of the ceremony. Maybe if the late King hadn’t just passed away, Mark would have laughed in Donghyuck’s face, reveling in the fact that Donghyuck has to suffer through the procession with him. But his coronation is just a painful reminder of his father’s death and the need for him to fulfil his duty and take on the role as the next King.

The steps up the dais are familiar to Mark, the person standing next to him isn’t. He remembers seeking Donghyuck out in the crowd on the day he became the Crown Prince. He doesn’t need to seek him out now that he’s right beside him. He doesn’t take Donghyuck’s hand for comfort, he doesn’t cast Donghyuck a glance to feel reassured. He can’t. So he walks up slowly, Donghyuck matching his steps until they stop in front of the Oracle.

Mark kneels down first, followed by Donghyuck. Officially, Donghyuck isn’t meant to be part of the ceremony but everyone already knows even if they are not wed yet, knows that Donghyuck will be Mark’s consort, the King’s consort, the equivalent role of a Queen.

The Oracle’s saying something, the Oracle’s _always saying something_. Things that Mark knows by heart. Things that Mark doesn’t have to listen to understand. Things that Mark doesn’t want to care about but has to. Absentmindedly, Mark repeats the Oracle’s words in his heart even though he really isn’t paying attention, mind too preoccupied with what the near future holds. His mother is gone, not that she would have been much help, but she would have been a constant at least. The Ministers don’t like Mark and the feeling is mutual. He’s not ready to be King, he’s not -

He feels more before he sees Donghyuck’s gaze on him, snapping him from his thoughts. Turning his head slightly to the right, Mark tilts his head a little for a better angle to look at Donghyuck’s face. The other is sporting a cheeky look, eyes shining with mischief and lips curled up into a playful smile and Mark has no idea what’s so funny because nothing about coronation is funny. Maybe except when Donghyuck is determined to make something funny.

 _“Sir Jung’s face,”_ Donghyuck mouths and bites back a snigger.

Mark frowns at how inappropriate laughing at Sir Jung is but he also instantly feels better at the idea that the Master of Arms is in grouchy mood. As much as he wants to look at the expression on the face of Sir Jung, he can’t possibly start looking around when the Oracle’s talking. So he shakes his head at Donghyuck, trying not to make it too obvious, limiting it to just a small movement, and earns himself an eye roll from the other. He’s about to scold Donghyuck but he catches himself in time, choosing to glare at Donghyuck instead.

Unfazed, Donghyuck stares back cooly, before he scrunches up his nose and goes cross-eyed.

This time, Mark isn’t able to contain himself, barely managing to turn his laugh into a choke when the sound spills from his lips.

The Oracle clears his throat, maybe to help Mark cover up, or maybe as a warning to them both, to Donghyuck especially. It’s neither, Mark realises when he lifts his head and sees the King’s crown in the Oracle’s hands. He turns fully to his right this time and sees Donghyuck facing the front, his face the picture of properness and he almost scoffs at how good Donghyuck is at pretending.

“Long live the King. Long live the King Consort.” Voices sound throughout the ceremonial hall as everyone bows down as the Oracle places the crown on his head.

Mark doesn’t think it’s time for him to be King, but the crown sits heavy on his head, telling him it’s time.

Beside Mark, Donghyuck whispers, “Long live the King.”

*~ *

There’s barely enough time for Mark to learn all of his new duties as King and adjust to them and it’s already the wedding day. The wedding has never left Mark’s mind, of course not. How can it? Not when streams of wedding gifts keep flooding through the castle gates, from Asgrid no less. He’s had to welcome the important Lords and Ladies from the other cities the past few days and he had been anticipating Governor Lee Donghae’s arrival until he was informed that the Governor of Asgrid would only arrive on the day of the wedding. It’s a moment of sweet, sweet relief to Mark that he doesn’t have to face Donghyuck’s father so soon.

Still, Mark can’t catch his breath and it’s painful. But Donghyuck probably can’t even breathe with tailors and courtiers fussing over him every second, teaching him the proper manners and behaviour of a consort. Where selected noblemen and women take years to learn, Donghyuck has to learn everything in a matter of days. It won’t be enough to make him perfect, though Mark thinks Donghyuck is fine the way he is.

“I don’t want to marry you anymore,” Donghyuck tells Mark on the day of the wedding, out of anger, out of spite, out of pettiness. Because there’s a stupid ruffled ascot on his neck. “I look ridiculous.”

“I don’t like this as much as you,” Mark reasons as he pulls on his own ruffled ascot even though he knows that’s not what quite Donghyuck is really talking about. Everything’s too rushed, everything’s moving too quickly and Donghyuck is possibly suffering more than Mark is because being Mark’s consort is technically, not even his responsibility. It’s honestly a gesture of goodwill from Donghyuck at most. “What did your family send today?” Mark changes the topic, hoping that mentioning the other’s family will put him in a lighter mood, still unaware of what really happened between them the last time Donghyuck went home.

Pulling at the strings on his sleeves, Donghyuck recites the items on the wedding list off the top of his head, “Horses. Gold. Clothes.” The strings start to become a knotted mess and Donghyuck smiles, knowing that the tailor is going to scold him for untying the strings again. He stops his movements suddenly, whipping his head up to smile mischievously at Mark. “How about we run away now? Get married in the Preston Woods and then ride all the way South?”

Mark scoffs at that. “And seek refuge with my mother?” What a thought.

Humming thoughtfully, the smiles doesn’t leave Donghyuck’s face as he says, “That’s a start.”

Mark laughs, not because he’s happy about the idea, but because that’s just simply the effect Donghyuck has on him. Donghyuck’s a literal ray of sunshine in his life. No, Donghyuck’s literally the sun personified, lighting up all of Mark’s dark days. But it’s not enough, not today. His laughter quietens and he sees a sad expression on Donghyuck’s face now, his eyes now slightly unfocused and his hands still. It scares Mark to see Donghyuck like this so suddenly and he can’t help but think that it’s all his fault.

Placing a hand on Donghyuck’s shoulder, Mark mutters an apology when the other jumps. “Are you really regretting this?”

A wry smile appears on Donghyuck’s face as he faces Mark. “Are you really asking me that now? What if I say yes?”

“Then I’ll cancel the wedding. I’ll set you free,” Mark replies in a heartbeat.

Donghyuck’s eyes widen at Mark’s answer and it takes a moment for him to get over the words. He looks down at the mess he created on one sleeve and shakes his head. “I’ll spend the rest of my life with you either ways.”

It sounds like Donghyuck doesn’t have a choice. It sounds like Donghyuck doesn’t really want to do this. It sounds like Donghyuck is tied to Cadines, to Mark as his husband, if not his advisor. It sounds like Donghyuck doesn’t have his own freedom. But then the next words that Donghyuck says takes all of Mark’s remaining insecurities away.

“I actually like that idea, you know?” Donghyuck admits, unaware of the storm raging in Mark’s heart. “The thought of spending the rest of my life with you.” Donghyuck’s eyes shines, as bright as the smile on his lips when he looks at Mark again. “You’re my home, Mark.”

The doors to Mark’s chambers burst open then and on any other day, Mark would be angry but he knows that it’s just the servants trying to bring Donghyuck back to his own chambers where he escaped from to prepare for the wedding.

“We apologise, Prin- your Majesty!”

Waving a hand in dismissal, Mark then motions towards Donghyuck. “You can take him back.”

Mood dampened, Donghyuck glares at Mark, bottom lip jutting out in a pout as he follows the maids and servants out the door. He sticks his tongue out at Mark for good measure before he leaves, almost giving the head maid breathing problems on the spot.

The rest of the preparations pass by slowly and in a blur. Time seems to move at a leisurely pace whenever Donghyuck isn’t around.

When Mark stands outside the hall, ready to walk down the aisle, he says, for no one to hear, “You’re my home too, Donghyuck.”

For the first time, Mark is actually thankful that he’s waiting at the altar for Donghyuck to arrive. The trumpets sound and Mark holds his breath. When the doors open, he breathes again. His eyes meet Donghyuck’s and he gets the affirmation for the final time that there’s nothing to worry about, that he will be a great King, that the Stars are wrong and the only thing he needs in his life is the sun.

Donghyuck looks lovely as he walks down the carpet to meet Mark at the end. He isn’t wearing the ruffled ascot anymore, but neither is Mark.

It should feel weird, marrying his best friend, yet Mark can’t help but feel a fondness exploding in his chest. He can’t explain it either and he doesn’t bother trying. What feels weird is the Oracle’s absence but no one has been able to reach him since the previous night, but the wedding didn’t officially need the Oracle’s presence to proceed.

At last, Donghyuck stands opposite him, wearing a small, almost shy smile on his face as he waits for Mark to begin reciting his vows.

All thoughts of the Oracle disappear as Mark opens his mouth to begin his vow, his promise to Donghyuck. There’s nothing romantic about the vow, it’s the same way every Royal Family member has used in the past and will continue using until the end of time. Yet, Donghyuck’s voice is so, so sweet when he says the words and Mark thinks that maybe, the vow promises some love after all.

They’re about to exchange their rings when the door to the ceremony bursts open, a page boy running in, looking thoroughly out of breath. He takes a deep breath before delivering his message, “There’s a new Prophecy. The Oracle said to deliver it at once.”

“It can wait,” Sir Jung says sternly, standing from his seat.

The page looks nervous, shifting his eyes from Sir Jung, then to Mark and Donghyuck, and back at Sir Jung again. It’s obvious where the power lies. For now.

Angry thoughts fill his mind and he sees red when the page is about to roll the parchment back. “Say it,” Mark orders.

Gulping, the page nods as he holds onto the parchment with shaky hands. His eyes widen at the words written on it. “This - I - ” he stutters, words haphazardly tumbling out of his mouth.

“Get on with it, hurry,” Sir Jung hurries the page, snapping his mouth shut when Jaehyun nudges him with an elbow.

Suddenly, Taeyong stands from his seat and approaches the page. With an outstretched hand, he asks, “May I?”

Only when Mark gives his assent does the page hand over the scroll to Taeyong.

Eyes scanning the page, Taeyong is expressionless as he takes in what’s written on it like it doesn’t surprise him, like it isn’t anything worthy of anyone’s attention at the moment. But it is. Slowly, he reads the words aloud, voice reverberating in the room. “Donghyuck Lee will be King.” He continues staring at the words for a few more moments before rolling it back and then looking up to meet Mark’s eyes.

Whispers erupt in the hall, Mark too lost in his own thoughts, mind replaying the words over and over again, unable to hear anything anyone else in the room is saying, unable to hear Donghyuck desperately calling his name.

“Mark,” Donghyuck says, voice urgent as he whips his head back to look at the Crown Prince. “Mark?” he repeats timidly. “Please say something.”

The ring in Mark’s hand falls to the ground.

Mark takes a step back and Donghyuck sends him a questioning look. Another step back and this time, Donghyuck grabs his hand, then encircling his wrist with his fingers, tightening his grip when Mark’s tries to shake him loose. Mark’s voice gets stuck in his throat and he opens his mouth to find it dry with no words to say.

On the other hand, Donghyuck has no trouble getting out what he wants to say. “We are doing this, Mark,” he hisses softly, only for Mark to hear while plastering a small smile on his face. Don’t let them see. “The highest-ranking officials of Cadines, of Asgrid, of Lunest, of every part of the Kingdom are all sitting right below the dais. My _father_ , the Governor of Asgrid is here.” These words are enough for Mark to understand the weight of the situation. He can’t run away. Not now. It isn’t an option. He has to go through with it. “We will finish this wedding, or it will cost you your crown.”

Something lights up in Mark as he snaps back, “ _You_ will cost me my crown.” He says it quietly enough that no one else besides Donghyuck hears him but it earns him a glare anyway.

“Mark!” Donghyuck warns in a hushed tone.

When Mark doesn’t say anything in response and stops resisting Donghyuck’s hold, Donghyuck gives him a nervous glance. He doesn’t know what will happen if he lets go. He doesn’t know if Mark will bolt through those doors and not look back. But they’ve been doing nothing for far too long and one of the wedding rings still lies helplessly on the ground. There’s no guarantee that Mark won’t disappear like a flash, like his mother did after the King’s funeral, like he thought Mark would at the funeral, but it’s a risk Donghyuck has to take to continue the wedding ceremony.

“Don’t you dare leave me here, Mark Lee.” The words are familiar to the both of them, except this time, Donghyuck’s voice is shaky and when Mark’s eyes finally meets his, he sees resignation, defeat.

Inhaling deeply, Donghyuck slowly releases his grip on Mark’s wrist and he almost hold on tightly again when he senses that Mark is going to run away, when Mark breaks their eye contact. Anxiously glancing at Mark, Donghyuck notices a faraway look in Mark’s eyes; the other probably doesn’t even know that there isn’t a death grip on his wrist anymore.

Quickly, Donghyuck bends down and picks up the ring before standing back up to open Mark’s palm and drop the ring on it. “Aren’t we a little nervous?” he says a little louder this time for the people at the front to hear.

It’s then that Mark snaps out of his reviere, first looking at Donghyuck and then down at the ring sitting in the middle of his palm. The cool metal reminds him what he’s supposed to do.

He picks it up with his other hand, steels himself before he holds up Donghyuck’s right hand, prepared to put the ring onto his fourth finger.

“Your Highness,” the Master of Coins interrupts; the audacity of him. “But the Prophecy.”

Raising a hand, Mark silences the Lord. Then slowly, he slips the ring onto Donghyuck’s finger before bringing Donghyuck’s hand to his lips and pressing a kiss to the ring.

Donghyuck repeats the actions, barely breathing.

Once Donghyuck’s done, they pause for a moment before their last kiss, the kiss to finalise the ceremony.

It’s not their first kiss; they’ve fooled around when they were younger. But that was a long time ago, when they still had naivety and innocence in their eyes, when everything still looked beautiful to them, when the taste of anything was still sweet. It was a long time ago when Donghyuck still had a crush on the Golden Knight and when Mark quietly resented the fact that he wasn’t the one Donghyuck liked.

For a long time, Mark’s been waiting for this moment again, secretly, in the depths of his heart. He remembers how sweet Donghyuck’s lips felt against his for the first time. He remembers the taste of summer and tangerines lingering in his mouth for days. He remembers forgetting how to breathe when they broke apart.

This time, it’s bitter when their lips touch.

*~ *

Once Mark reaches his, _their_ room, he finally feels like he’s able to breathe again. He doesn’t hear the door closing and he doesn’t hear Donghyuck approaching, startling when Donghyuck’s hand touches his shoulder. It slides down to his arm, slowly, sultrily, and it sends a shiver down Mark’s spine. He knows what he’s supposed to do now. He knows what Donghyuck’s trying to do.

Donghyuck stops suddenly, removing his hand completely like the touch was burning him and he simply could not hold on any longer, no matter how hard he tried. “You’re not going to touch me?”

Biting his tongue, Mark shakes his head. The growl that leaves Donghyuck’s lips makes him bite down harder on accident, a coppery taste filling his senses.

“If there’s someone who should hate this, it’s me. I can’t even get pregnant or give you an heir. You’ll probably have to get another wife or maybe two just to have a child or maybe you’ll just find a surrogate. I honestly don’t care.” It hurts the most to Mark that Donghyuck doesn’t care. Or at least claims not to care. “But I have to go through this gross act of penetration to formalise my status as _your_ consort. So if there should be someone unwilling to consummate our marriage tonight, it’s me, Mark, not you. So just do your damn duty and act like the King you’re supposed to be starting from right now.”

Something snaps inside of Mark when he hears Donghyuck’s last sentence.

Mark isn’t gentle when he cups Donghyuck’s face and smashes their lips together, but neither is Donghyuck when he tugs on Mark’s hand, squeezing so tightly it hurts, then moves to pull off Mark’s belt in a swift motion.

Mark isn’t careful when he tosses Donghyuck’s shirt onto the floor, nor is he attentive enough to make sure Donghyuck’s falls back gracefully onto the bed and not because the back of his knees hit the end of it making him lose his balance.

The happiness that Mark wanted is void in his eyes as he stares into Donghyuck’s dark ones, the flames inside long extinguished and Mark briefly wonders when he blew them out.

Yet when Mark leans down to capture Donghyuck’s lips with his own, it’s soft, it’s tender, it’s sweet, and it ironically riles Donghyuck up, making him bite down harshly on the Crown Prince’s bottom lip, hard enough to draw blood.

Wincing, Mark pulls away, glaring down at Donghyuck, but also strangely mesmerised by the redness staining the other’s lips. As he’s about to wipe the blood off his own lips, Donghyuck surges up and presses their lips together again, licking into the hot cavern of Mark’s mouth, lightly sucking on his tongue. It’s messy, it’s uncoordinated. It’s heated, it’s pain. Inexperienced hands roaming around one another’s bodies.

Their kisses aren’t gentle now, far from it, Donghyuck made sure of that.

But there’s only so much that Donghyuck can make sure of. So when Mark finds Donghyuck’s hand with his own and intertwines all five fingers together, Donghyuck squeezes his eyes shut even tighter, squeezes onto Mark’s hand even tighter (surely cutting off the blood circulation there), and tries to focus on his own breathing, on Mark’s breathing as the other pushes in slowly.

Donghyuck’s mind comes up with a chant, one that has Mark’s name and Mark’s name only, and Donghyuck finds the name spilling from his lips in no time. _Mark, Mark, Mark._

The response Donghyuck gets is a kiss to his eyelids to chase the pain away, to the side of his face to drive the fallen teardrops away, to his lips to take everything away.

“You’re my home too, Donghyuck,” Mark mouths against the other’s lips.

That night, Donghyuck falls asleep in the crook of Mark’s neck, Mark’s chin resting on the top of his head. The sheets are messy, their tangled limbs even more so. The room is oddly cold, the blanket doing little to stop Donghyuck from shivering, only when Mark’s arm loops around his waist giving him the warmth and comfort her need. The candles are out, no longer burning brightly and will no longer burn brightly, leaving lumps of wax in their wake, to be replaced in the morning with fresh ones.

Donghyuck falls asleep to Mark’s soft voice saying, _I’m sorry_ and his own heart screaming, _I’m sorry too._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/fullsunlet)
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated!
> 
> Next update: Thursday or Friday


	7. maybe he could live in the darkness forever where the sun doesn’t shine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- sorry this took so look but I was stuck writing this chapter :x  
> \- more on Jaehyun, Donghyuck, and Dongyoung's backstory will be revealed in chapter 9

Donghyuck isn’t there when Mark wakes up like the latter already expected. If it wasn’t for the warmth he felt when he rolled to his side, he probably would have thought that Donghyuck ran back to his own room, his previous room, in the middle of the night. Mark struggles to keep his eyes closed, not wanting to face what today is going to bring, or whatever surprise Donghyuck might unleash on him. It’s curious, also a little funny to Mark, that he’s more ready to be King, to be accountable to the tens and hundreds of thousands of people belonging to the Kingdom than he is prepared to see Donghyuck again, to be accountable to his heart.

When Mark finally decides to open his eyes again and sits up, he finds himself looking at Donghyuck’s back. The moment he’s been dreading is standing right in front of him. As Mark swallows, mentally prepares himself to call Donghyuck, the other boy turns around and their eyes lock, rendering Mark speechless.

There’s no hate in Donghyuck’s eyes, no sadness, nothing. His lips curl into a small smile and Mark doesn’t know how to decipher it. “Good morning.”

The simple greeting throws Mark off and he hurriedly glances at the window to look at the sky just so that he doesn’t have to face Donghyuck, but the curtains are closed and there’s honestly nowhere else for him to turn his gaze to that doesn’t make it look like he’s avoiding Donghyuck’s eyes. “Good morning,” Mark mutters, slowly turning back to Donghyuck. “Why are you up so early?” he asks, out of concern more than anything, but the way Donghyuck’s eyes narrow at him causes him to feel nervous.

“I just got up,” Donghyuck points out, sounding a bit tentative.

 _Then why are you already dressed? Why are you standing there? Why aren’t you still in bed next to me?_ Mark wants to ask.

Instead, Mark nods wordlessly and he wonders how long these pleasantries will last. As much as he wants them to remain civil, he knows himself and Donghyuck well enough to know that the morning will not end peacefully. There are things they have to talk about, things they have to discuss about no matter how unwilling they both are. Mark’s waiting for Donghyuck to take the first step, to release the first arrow so that they don’t have to be on neutral ground anymore. He wonders if Donghyuck’s doing the same, waiting for Mark to strike first.

Between the both of them, Mark’s always been the more patient one so it surprises them both when Mark is the first to open his mouth. “Donghyuck Lee will be King. That’s what the Prophecy said.”

After Taeyong read new Prophecy, Mark’s mind went blank, before thoughts began to fill his mind, slowly, that it was a lie, that the Prophecy is fake, that Donghyuck cannot be King because _he is_. There is nothing false about the Prophecy though, Mark confirmed it with his own eyes after the ceremony. He even spoke to the Oracle about it, and while the other looked torn about the Prophecy as well, he couldn’t deny its truth.

A single thought entered Mark’s mind then, that maybe, maybe he could live in the darkness forever where the sun doesn’t shine. After all, a candle’s flame could always easily replace that light, and even then, the flame dies by the end of the night.

But as Mark looks at Donghyuck now, and truly sees how scared he is, he knows that deep down, he can't bring himself to force the sun to set, to make it night forever. Being cruel was never in Mark’s nature.

“I don’t want to be King.”

Donghyuck’s anything but a liar, and Mark knows that Donghyuck doesn’t want his crown but the Prophecy is never wrong. “You don’t have to want to be King to _be_ King. I never wanted the throne either but I didn’t have a choice.” At that, Donghyuck presses his lips together and Mark frowns, knowing that Donghyuck wants to say something. “What is it?”

Sighing, Donghyuck walks back to the bed and sits opposite Mark. “But you did want to be King, Mark.”

The words sit heavy on Mark’s heart and he wishes that Donghyuck would just look away so that he can breathe again.

Taking one of Mark’s hands, Donghyuck forces a smile at the latter. “Let’s just go to court? You still have to carry out your duties.”

Slowly, Mark pulls his hand away from Donghyuck and he tries to ignore the hurt that flashes on the other boy’s face. “You don’t have to go to court anymore, Donghyuck. You’re my consort now, so you’re no longer my advisor.” He gives Donghyuck a moment to process the new arrangements before continuing. “Lord Johnny Seo will be my new advisor. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Donghyuck snaps, glaring at Mark like he’s the cause of the problem. Technically, Mark _is_ the cause of Donghyuck’s problems. “You invited Lord Johnny over to be your advisor? It’s supposed to be me, the son of the Governor of Asgrid. It’s tradition.”

“It won’t be appropriate for you to be my advisor. Not anymore,” Mark argues back. “And just for the record, I don’t think marrying you is according to traditions either.”

“You _needed_ me. You _need_ me.”

Teeth gritted, Mark stares Donghyuck down, a wave of anger sweeping over him like a storm. “I don’t need you if it’s going to cost me my throne.” Mark gets hit by a brief moment of clarity, anger subsiding when he sees the pain flash in Donghyuck’s eyes, sees the way the other’s bottom lip quivers, but all of the disappears when Donghyuck doesn’t even try denying his words anymore, as if the Prophecy has been set in stone, as if Donghyuck is truly becoming King. That no matter what, Donghyuck will cost Mark his throne.

Donghyuck’s face crumbles into one of helplessness. “What do you want me to do with all my learning, then? What is a King consort supposed to do?”

“You manage the servants, of course.”

“What am I now?” Donghyuck isn’t able to keep the bitterness from his voice. “A housekeeper?”

Mark isn’t cruel, far from it. He will never allow someone who shines as brilliantly as Donghyuck, as brightly as the sun, to be reduced to a housekeeper. Placing a hand on Donghyuck’s cheek, Mark allows himself this moment of affection. “You can be anything you want, Donghyuck. Just not King.”

“And I’ve already told you many times, _I don’t want to be King_.”

Words coming out from Donghyuck’s mouth always seem so sweet. It must be his honey voice that makes everything a little easier to hear. And Mark almost believes him.

*~ *

Donghyuck doesn’t talk to Mark anymore, not if he doesn’t have to.

Mark should be grateful, Mark should be happy because it’s what he wanted — distance from Donghyuck. So why does he feel like one of Donghyuck’s arrows nicks him every time he sees the other going out of his way to avoid him? Why should he care that the only time Donghyuck bothers paying him attention is when they have to put on a show for the court to see or when he thinks Mark’s going to allow him out of the palace? Why is he starting to hate the Golden Knight now that Donghyuck sees a friend in him when he couldn’t even hate the former for embarrassing him on his sixteenth name day?

“Why don’t you talk to the boy?” Johnny’s a good advisor so far but Mark would rather he kept his opinions to himself sometimes, especially if it isn’t related to state affairs. “Or tell the Knight off. Send him to the borders.” Johnny laughs, the thought of the Golden Knight at the borders is a funny idea apparently.

It isn’t a funny idea, not to Mark, but it certainly is an appealing one. Though he wouldn’t be able to think of a decent excuse that allows him to send one of the kingdom’s best Knights to the border when there isn’t even a need for him there. “Talk to Donghyuck?” Mark hasn’t spoken to Donghyuck in a week and the thought of it scares him more than he will admit. “And what do I say?”

“I’m jealous of Sir Jaehyun. Please stop talking to him.”

“I am not jealous of Sir Jaehyun!” Mark hisses. He has half the mind to send Johnny back home and revoke his status as the King’s advisor if his cousin is planning to keep this up. Maybe Johnny’s the one Mark should send to the borders instead.

While Mark would rather Johnny stay out of his personal affairs, he wouldn’t mind him sticking his nose into it if he truly had worthy advice to spare. Although so far, Mark has come to understand that Johnny has nothing substantial.

“You and Donghyuck were best friends before husbands. One marriage shouldn’t break that bond — ”

“But the Prophecy — ”

Johnny glares at Mark. “ — and neither should a Prophecy.” Mark may be King now but he’s still a boy in Johnny’s eyes. “Tell me, Mark. Do you believe in the Stars?”

No. Mark never believed in the Stars. Ever since he was a child, he only learnt to believe in the Prophecy. But even now he can’t trust the Prophecy anymore.

“The Stars said I wasn’t meant to be King.”

“Sure.” Johnny shrugs nonchalantly. “But do you believe in them? Are you really going to seal your own fate like that, Mark? You are King.”

“For today,” Mark bites out, sounding bitter. “Donghyuck may become King tomorrow for all we know.”

“Careful, Mark,” Johnny warms, not unkindly. “Don’t say things you don’t want to come true. Now answer my question — do you believe in the Stars or do you not?”

It’s a simple, straightforward question, one that Mark already has the answer to. But if he doesn’t believe in the Stars and he can't even believe in the Prophecy anymore, then what else can he believe in? The truth is, deep down, Mark knows that he doesn’t believe in anything anymore and that’s what scares him the most. To even say it aloud that he’s lost all hope in fate is a scary thing to say.

“Donghyuck doesn’t believe in the Stars.”

*~ *

“Lord Donghyuck?”

Hearing his name, Donghyuck looks up from where he’s feeding the fishes in the pond. He’s been feeding them for a while now but there’s still a whole lot of fish food in his palms. Maybe he grabbed too much on his way to the gardens. Throwing the remaining food into the pond, Donghyuck brushes his hands against his pants, hoping that the fishes won’t overeat and end up overturned the next morning. His whole face lights up when he sees Jaehyun.

“Or is it Your Majesty?” the Knight says jokingly, chuckling at the frown that appears on Donghyuck’s face, but he doesn’t let his teasing stop there. “Or Consort Donghyuck?”

Exasperated, Donghyuck lets out a huff. “That’s a ridiculous title and you know it as well as I do. Just Donghyuck, please.” He reaches his hand out, a silent request for Jaehyun to pull him up, rolling his eyes when the Golden Knight hesitates to take his hand. “Help me up.” This time, the Knight doesn’t think twice before holding Donghyuck’s hand and helping him stand (even though the latter was fully capable of standing by himself).

Jaehyun’s smiling at Donghyuck, albeit a little sadly. “I shouldn’t be touching your hand.”

He shouldn’t be, it’s true, but Donghyuck really doesn’t care, especially since his husband hates the idea of him being King and possibly overthrowing him more than the potential idea of actually falling in love with him and working things out peacefully. For all Donghyuck knows, Mark probably spends every daylight thinking that he’s currently planning a coupe, while his nighttimes are flooded with nightmares of Donghyuck assassinating him in his sleep. Donghyuck’s only human. Is it so wrong to yearn for some affection? Not that he’ll force such a burden on Jaehyun. But the touch was innocent, just Donghyuck trying to be insolent to the Golden Knight, much like how he used to be when things were so much simpler.

“I went to the marketplace today,” Jaehyun changes the topic when he senses the tension in the air and sees the guilt on Donghyuck’s face.

Instantly, Donghyuck’s expression morphs into a mixture of disbelief, incredulity, and betrayal. “You sought me out just so that you can gloat in my face about being able to leave the palace?”

Head tilted to the side, Jaehyun smiles, not mockingly. “You’re not allowed to leave the palace? I’m sure King Mark didn’t say that.”

No, he didn’t. Jaehyun’s right. But he didn’t say that Donghyuck could leave the palace either and there is no way — Donghyuck swears on the sun and the Moon Goddess and the damn Stars themselves — that he will approach Mark to ask if he has permission to walk out of these castle walls. They aren’t talking and Donghyuck is going to make sure that he won’t be the one to make the first move. He’s given in far too much and he’s given far too much in this relationship. It’s time Mark does something, put it some effort. And even if it isn’t to save this marriage, the least he can do is to try salvaging their years of friendship.

“I should be free to leave or stay as I want.” Donghyuck avoids answering Jaehyun’s question and the Knight doesn’t prod further. “I shouldn’t need permission to leave. I may have in the past as his future advisor but doesn’t being his consort give me more power? But why does it feel like it’s tying me down instead?”

Jaehyun looks sad, maybe even sadder than Donghyuck. “Do you love him?”

There’s no right answer to this question. At least right now, there isn’t. Donghyuck doesn’t even know what he feels for Mark anymore. Too many things are at stake, making everything more complicated than it really is and Donghyuck isn’t sure if he wants to untangle those webs. “He’s my best friend.”

“Why did you marry him?”

There are things even Donghyuck can’t say. Shouldn’t say. There are things even Jaehyun mustn’t know.

Forcing a smile onto his face, Donghyuck simply shakes his head, signalling the end of that topic. “So what did you go to the marketplace for? Did you see anything interesting?” he smoothly brings back the subject which Jaehyun mentioned initially.

As if the conversation about Mark didn’t happen, Jaehyun smiles widely, mirroring Donghyuck’s expression as he pulls something out from his sleeve.

Moving his head closer to the object, Donghyuck scrutinises it carefully. It’s a piece of jade, the colour a pale green, so pale that it almost looks translucent under the sunlight. “What’s that?”

“A pendant.”

Straightening his back, Donghyuck rolls his eyes. “Obviously. But I meant where did you get it from? It can’t be the marketplace from here.” Donghyuck frowns, tries to recall the kind of jade pieces he’s seen before, then he shakes his head. “Cadines doesn't have such pretty colours. Did you get it from back home at Lunest? I’ve seen — ”

 _“ — Lord Dongyoung wearing something like that on his clothes before.”_ Donghyuck doesn’t complete his sentence, feeling his chest slowly grow tighter with every passing moment since he brought Jaehyun’s birthplace up.

He checks to see if there’s a change in Jaehyun’s expression and he thinks he sees a subtle shift of his eyes and his smile falling slightly before everything goes back to normal. And Donghyuck doesn’t know if he imagined it or if Jaehyun was really affected by his mention of ‘Lunest’.

 _“Because Lord Dongyoung is there. It’s normal. There’s nothing to be surprised about. After all, Lord Dongyoung is someone special to him,”_ a voice in Donghyuck’s heart tells him. Another voice in his mind says that he shouldn’t care anymore because his relationship with Jaehyun is over.

“I picked it up as Estglass while I was away from the capital,” Jaehyun replies. He doesn’t tell Donghyuck that Lunest doesn’t have such colours either.

Jaehyun’s been back in Cadines for some time now and that’s when Donghyuck figures something out. “So you’ve had it for a while now?”

“You can say that,” Jaehyun smiles, motioning for Donghyuck to come closer to him so that he can fasten the string around Donghyuck’s neck. “I bought it for you. It’s supposed to keep you safe.”

A pendant for safety. Maybe Mark needs it more than him since he fears losing his throne so much.

Pushing Mark away from his thoughts, Donghyuck looks down at the pendant lying on his chest and smiles. It’s just so pretty. “Why didn’t you give it to me earlier?”

“It didn’t seem appropriate then.”

Donghyuck scoffs. “I don’t think it’s appropriate now.”

“But we’re friends now,” Jaehyun says confidently, his lips stretching wide. “I still liked you back then.”

Eyes softening, Donghyuck reaches out for Jaehyun’s hand but he stops himself and pulls his hand back. “Oh, Jaehyun.”

Maybe there was never a need for Donghyuck to be jealous of Lord Dongyoung after all. Never, not even when Donghyuck had still been together with Jaehyun but had so many insecurities and was so irrationally, irrevocably jealous of Lord Dongyoung. But Donghyuck still isn’t certain that there was no point in being jealous, not when there are still so many things that he wants to ask Jaehyun. _Did you ever love me? Did you ever stop loving Lord Dongyoung? Why did you go back to his side after you left me? Was it really the Stars that chased you away from me?_

These used to be the questions that Donghyuck held onto every day, waiting for the day Jaehyun stands in front of him again so that he can get his answers. But that day has long come and gone and the questions remain unasked and Donghyuck realised that he has started to care less.

There’s nothing Donghyuck can say. So all he does is to offer Jaehyun a kind smile, and prays with all his heart that someone will love the Knight the way Donghyuck once loved him.

*~ *

“Who gave that to you?” Mark asks Donghyuck that night. It’s the first time since their wedding night that they’re in the same room again.

Donghyuck rolls his eyes. “It’s none of your concern.”

“I’m your husband,” Mark says sternly but Donghyuck remains unfazed. “So it is my concern if my husband is receiving gifts from other people. So, who gave that to you?”

“Jaehyun,” Donghyuck answers plainly, not even bothering with the Knight’s title. “You saw him giving it to me today. Why are you acting like you don’t know that?” Halfway through his conversation with Jaehyun, Donghyuck spotted Mark but he didn’t care enough to walk over to greet the other and Mark didn’t approach the pair either.

“I’m not!”

Turning to face Mark, Donghyuck arches his eyebrow. “Then why are you asking?”

 _“Because I might be jealous,”_ are the words that Mark doesn’t dare to say.

“Are you trying to see if I’m lying to you?” Donghyuck scoffs. “Relax, Mark. I wouldn’t dare to tell a lie to you.”

“Says the person who has lied to me more times than I can count,” Mark quips back instantly.

“You mustn’t be very good at counting then.”

“Can _you_ count?” Mark dares.

Lips pressed tightly together, Donghyuck squints at Mark, though not wanting to admit defeat. No, he can’t count. He’s told far too many lies to Mark to count. But none of them were malicious to the extent of harming Mark and none of them will ever be. Donghyuck will never do anything to harm Mark, even if he lies.

Then Mark suddenly bursts out laughing and Donghyuck stares at him quizzically, but also feeling slightly affronted because he’s quite certain that Mark is laughing at or about _him_.

Before Donghyuck can voice his indignance, Mark is saying something. “Do you remember that time you lied to me about my horse running away? And then I cried?”

Of course, Donghyuck remembers that day. Mark just got his first horse on his eleventh name day and Donghyuck was jealous. Jealous because he was the better rider and yet he didn’t have a horse. On the very next day, Donghyuck told Mark that his horse had run away because Mark wasn’t a good enough rider and Mark instantly bawled, filling Donghyuck with guilt. It was only a petty lie since Mark’s horse was still in the stables feeding on hay that very moment.

Even when Mark found out the truth, he didn’t blame Donghyuck. How could he? When Donghyuck smiled so brightly telling Mark that his horse came back because his riding skills improved.

That was a lie too.

“Or that time you stole bread and cookies from the kitchen and told me you had _only_ stolen some cookies.”

A frown appears on Donghyuck’s face, reasoning that, “Stealing one thing is better than two things.”

Mark shakes his head. “Stealing is bad and you stole two things anyway.”

Donghyuck laughs suddenly when he realises the mistake he made, giving Mark the upperhand in this squabble. And Mark joins in because he’s happy, because he misses this. He misses Donghyuck.

They both stop laughing at the same time, the noise quieting down. Then Donghyuck smiles at Mark and brushes his hair away from his eyes.

“You’re such an idiot, Mark.”

*~ *

The next week, Donghyuck finds a pendant lying on his dressing table. Smiling, Donghyuck picks it up, observing its intricate patterns. The design’s not too complicated but neither is it overly plain or simple. A piece like this would have required weeks or even months to make. Its craftsmanship is professional, its colour a deep purple, almost black, turning lighter under light. That’s when Donghyuck concludes that the pendant isn’t from Cadines. The Capital doesn’t have such skilled artisans.

Happily, Donghyuck hooks it onto his pants and smiles as he watches light reflecting off the piece. 

“Do you like it?” someone asks suddenly and Donghyuck would have been surprised if he didn’t recognise Mark’s voice so well.

“Why?” he asks, sounding nicer than he has been to Mark in weeks (except for that one day when they miraculously had a truce). “Did you buy it?”

“No.”

“So someone came into my chambers and left the pendant on my table? Sure.”

It’s supposed to be _our_ chambers but Mark doesn’t correct him. He narrows his eyes at the pendant still hanging around Donghyuck’s neck, the one Jaehyun gave him. Then he looks down at the purple one hanging by Donghyuck’s waist.

He clears his throat to get Donghyuck’s attention. Gesturing to the purple pendant, he says, “You can wear that as a necklace too, right?”

Frowning, Donghyuck looks down at it before facing Mark again. “It’s too short.”

“What?”

“The string’s too short. I don’t think it’ll fit around my neck.”

“It’s too short?” Mark walks over to Donghyuck, evidently annoyed. He lifts the pendant up to check the length of the string.

Rolling his eyes, Donghyuck pushes Mark’s hand away. “I’m not lying. But if you don’t like me wearing this necklace so much, you can just say. I’ll take it off.” Then Donghyuck quickly shakes his head, retracting his words. “I’ll hang it on my clothes. It’s meant for my safety.”

Without waiting for Mark to say anything, Donghyuck removes the necklace and makes one loop with the string before handing it next to the purple pendant.

“For your safety?” Mark scoffs. “Are you in any danger?”

“Yes,” Donghyuck says just to piss Mark off even further.

But Mark doesn’t take the bait this time, hand reaching for the purple pendant again. “I asked the Craftsman for a longer string though…” Mark mumbles angrily to himself and then his eyes widen when he realises what he just said. He slowly lifts his head to meet Donghyuck’s gaze and wants to hide his face when he sees the other smirking at him.

“So you did buy it for me. Why didn’t you just say so?” Laughing, Donghyuck takes off the purple pendant and lets it dangle in front of Mark. “Go get someone to fix it with a longer string and I’ll wear it as a necklace.”

Mark glares at him and makes no move to take the necklace. “I didn’t buy it.”

Eyebrow raised, Donghyuck continues swinging the pendant before Mark’s eyes, daring him to leave without taking it to make the changes.

Sucking in a deep breath, Mark turns on his heels and starts walking away. He’s halfway to the door when he stops and spins around and sees that Donghyuck is still standing in the same spot, his hand still holding the pendant up, waiting for Mark to take it and it’s so aggravating. So aggravating but Mark stalks up to Donghyuck and snatches the pendant before hurriedly walking out of Donghyuck’s chambers.

A week later, Donghyuck finds the same pendant lying on his desk. Only, it has a longer string this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/fullsunlet)
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated!


	8. the fire in his eyes gone and all that’s left is the curling smoke

_Mark is an idiot._

Donghyuck stares at the first sentence of his letter for a long time, considering if he should change it. The ink from his pen drips onto the parchment, forming a black dot and he wonders if he should just write on a fresh piece of parchment. It takes a while longer before he finally decides to crumble the parchment and throw it aside before taking a new one.

Dipping his pen into the ink, Donghyuck positions the parchment on the table carefully before he begins writing.

 _Mark is an idiot._ He can’t help but start with that sentence after all. It’s a letter to Jeno anyway and he’s going to find someone trustworthy to deliver it, someone who won’t open his letter and tell Mark about its contents.

_He’s been leaving me gifts every other day. You must be wondering now why I call him an idiot. That’s because he’s acting like he isn’t the one leaving me the gifts. I confronted him about it once or twice, giving up eventually when I realised that it was futile talking to him. Here’s what I told the King and how our conversation, albeit a short one, went:_

_“Should you not be worried that your husband, your consort, the King Consort is receiving gifts from other men? Do you not feel threatened?”_

_All he said was, “The only thing I feel threatened when it comes to you is about my throne.”_

After placing a full stop at the end of the last sentence, Donghyuck stops writing. He re-reads the words on the parchment over and over again before he sighs and crumbles the paper, throwing this piece away as well. There’s no reason for him to tell Jeno about Mark’s paranoia or how their marriage has been so far. In a way, Donghyuck’s words can easily be considered as treason or an attempt at overthrowing the King. Whatever it is, Donghyuck is certain that Mark can and will find a way to show that Donghyuck is bent on taking his crown.

All because of that stupid Prophecy.

Donghyuck knows that he used to tell Mark to believe in the Prophecy, knows that he was the one who believed in it more than anything and wanted Mark to believe in it and himself too. But that was until Donghyuck realised that the Prophecy is made up of lies too. There’s nothing that Donghyuck can believe in anymore, not the Prophecy and never the Stars. Perhaps, the only thing, the only person Donghyuck can believe in now is Mark. And he only hopes that Mark can see things the way he does, just like how he always used to.

At times like this, Donghyuck wishes that the Stars were true instead, no matter how much he hates them. That he might die young at the hands of an assassin if it means that Mark can sleep in peace. It’s a dramatic thought really, but Donghyuck finds some romanticness in it.

Someone knocks on his door and he quickly gathers up the rubbish before throwing them into the fire and then saying, “Come in.”

As he expected, a servant enters the room carrying a plate of pearls. He expected the servant part, not the pearls — either ways, what he expected was a servant and a gift. The pearls should count as the gift then. It’s been the same thing happening over and over again ever since Jaehyun gifted him that jade piece and then Mark gave him a purple pendant the very next week. Except Mark’s becoming more frustrating with each gift, denying Donghyuck’s claims that the presents are from him and even refusing to meet Donghyuck now.

“The King is a busy man” — Donghyuck remembers Lord Johnny Seo informing him just two days ago when he was seeking an audience with Mark (which other King Consort needed to _seek an audience_ with his husband?). Donghyuck remembers being extremely polite to Lord Johnny Seo, the man who stole his position as the King’s advisor. Donghyuck also remembers how kind Lord Johnny was that he couldn’t hate the man after all and went back to his chambers with half a friend more.

Bowing low, the servant boy greets Donghyuck before telling him what he’s here for. “I was asked to deliver this to your room, Your Highness. They’re the finest pearls all the way from the oceans of Pinsfield itself.”

Pinsfield, where the Southern Seas lie, where the ocean is as blue as the sky. Even Jaehyun has never been so far before and he’s the most well-travelled person Donghyuck knows.

“Who are they from?” Donghyuck questions, knowing that he won’t receive an answer.

The servant boy stutters in his reply, “I’m not very sure, Your Highness.”

“What if they’re poisonous?”

Timidly, the boy raises his head, looking back down at once when he meets Donghyuck’s eyes. “I’m sorry?”

“What if I touch one pearl,” Donghyuck says as he demonstrates his words, picking up a single bead. “And my hand gets infected by an unknown disease or I fall ill because of an allergy?” Things like that do happen, not in Cadines, definitely not, but maybe in faraway places like Pinsfield where everything is so exotic to the capital.

Immediately, the servant boy falls to his knees. “The King wouldn’t do such a thing, Your Highness! Please don’t say such things!”

Smirking, Donghyuck places the pearl back onto the silver plate gently, admiring the way it shines against the reflection of the plate. “So it was the King who ordered you to give it to me?”

“Your Highness…” the servant boy whimpers. “Please stop asking me. I really don’t know anything.”

“Return them where they came from,” Donghyuck commands and waves his hand.

“What?” The servant boy lifts his head and he looks so, so afraid that Donghyuck almost feels sorry for him.

“Return them where they came from,” Donghyuck repeats patiently. “I don’t care if they’re all the way from the oceans of Pinsfield or from the King. Return them because I don’t want them.”

The servant bows his head even lower. “Please just accept them, Your Highness,” he begs. “I can’t bring them back.”

“I don’t want them,” Donghyuck simply says resolutely.

Bowing some more, the servant boy’s forehead touches the ground as he tries lifting his hands higher so that Donghyuck can still reach the pearls on the tray. “Your Highness, please. It’s a token of sentiment from the King. You should not reject his kindness.”

“Are you lecturing me or teaching me about morals?” Donghyuck snaps and the servant boy immediately starts shaking his head. “You can tell the King to give them to me personally. And you can tell him that everything you convey are _my_ words. Now, leave.”

Hurriedly, the servant boy stands up and rushes out of Donghyuck’s chambers, but not before greeting Donghyuck one last time.

Donghyuck is usually kinder to servants. It’s his first time talking to one of them like that and it doesn’t really feel right to him. But he couldn’t control himself, not with so much rage burning inside him. The only problem is, he doesn’t even know who or what he’s angry at anymore. Is it Mark? Is it the Stars? Is it the Prophecy or maybe even the Oracle? Or is it simply the fact that their relationship has come to this?

He doesn’t know. All he knows is that he doesn’t want to be angry anymore.

*~ *

The next morning, Donghyuck is all ready and prepared to chase another servant or maid away with whatever gifts they’ll come bearing. He realises that there’s no need to send anyone away today when he sees Johnny standing outside the door the moment he opens it.

“Lord Johnny?”

“Good morning, Your Highness,” Johnny greets, bowing respectfully before Donghyuck hurriedly tells him to spare the formalities. “I heard you made a servant boy cry yesterday.”

Frowning, Donghyuck tries recalling if the boy was crying when he left. He wasn’t.

“The poor boy didn’t dare to cry in front of you,” Johnny explains when he sees the confused look on Donghyuck’s face. “He’s one of my servants.”

“Should I apologise to you?” Donghyuck asks, eliciting a laugh from Johnny as he shakes his head.

“I’m here to invite you to the stables.”

Donghyuck considers Johnny’s words for a moment, considers all of his options even though he knows that he can only choose one of them. “On whose orders?”

Johnny smiles, as if he already knew that Donghyuck isn’t going to make his task easy for him. He doesn’t know Donghyuck well, not at all. But the stories he’s heard from Mark are enough to paint a picture of the boy in front of him, and it’s quite an accurate and detailed painting if Johnny was to comment on it.

But Johnny isn’t going to give in easily when two can play this game. “If I said I’m inviting you to the stables on my own accord?”

“Then I will politely decline your invitation,” Donghyuck replies simply and moves to shut his door.

“If I said it was the King’s orders?”

The words make Donghyuck pause and he raises his head to look at Johnny. “ _Is it_ the King’s orders? Why doesn’t Mark come and invite me himself? Our chambers aren’t that far apart and it’s been far too long since he saw his consort, don’t you agree, Lord Johnny? As his advisor, don’t you think he should visit his consort more often? It reflects badly on our relationship, the walls have eyes and ears and the servants have mouths.”

Chuckling, Johnny shakes his head. “I never said it was the King.”

Donghyuck clamps his mouth shut, hating himself for everything he just said. “Goodbye, Lord Johnny Seo.”

As Donghyuck is about to shut the door the second time, Johnny places his hand on the door to stop him.

“What if it was Sir Jaehyun asking me for a favour to invite you to the stables?”

Again, Donghyuck falters, but he collects himself quickly this time and doesn’t burst into sentences. “Sir Jaehyun would invite me himself, unlike someone.”

“He’s waiting for you at the stables,” is all Johnny says before he turns around and starts walking away.

It doesn’t take long for Donghyuck to process his words, but he takes a while before he decides that he wants to catch up with Johnny.

He doesn’t really catch up to Johnny, not really, because he doesn’t want to run (he isn’t _that_ eager) but Johnny is walking way too quickly as well (and his shorter legs couldn’t keep up because every time he walked faster, Johnny would speed up too).

Finally, Johnny stops in front of the doors that lead outside to the stables and Donghyuck almost knocks into his back.

“Is this where you tell me you’re going to kill me?” Donghyuck asks suddenly, causing Johnny to turn around immediately.

Giving Donghyuck a worried frown, Johnny shakes his head. “Of course not. There’s just a few things I want to tell you before you head out, Your Highness.”

There’s a few things Johnny wants to tell Donghyuck, he isn’t asking for permission. But Donghyuck finds himself considering telling Johnny that he doesn’t want to hear anything, that he doesn’t want to know. He doesn’t say anything in the end and waits for Johnny to speak.

“It might not seem like it but he cares for you a lot.”

That must be the funniest thing Donghyuck has heard in _ages_. So he bursts out laughing, clutching his stomach from how hard he’s laughing while Johnny stares at him, perplexed. “I’m sorry,” Donghyuck manages to say in between fits of laughter. He wipes an unshed tear from the corner of his eyes. “I shouldn’t be jumping to conclusions like that. I might be mistaken or misunderstanding here. Might I ask, who is this ‘he’ you’re referring to?”

Tentatively, Johnny says, “the King. King Mark.”

Again, Donghyuck gives a splutter of laughter before hunching over slightly while hugging himself. Once he finally calms down, he looks at Johnny, unable to wipe the grin off his own face. “You’ve got to be kidding me.”

“I’m not.”

Waving a hand dismissively, Donghyuck bites back another laugh. “I don’t care.”

“Consort Donghyuck,” Johnny calls before Donghyuck pushes open the door. “I hope you can trust me on this. I may not be the Stars or the Oracle or — ”

“You’re more trustworthy than any of them,” Donghyuck interrupts, cutting Johnny off.

“What?”

Casting his eyes to the ground, Donghyuck sighs. “I said that you’re more trustworthy than the Stars or the Oracle or the Prophecy.” Lifting his head, he meets Johnny’s eyes when he says, “You’re more trustworthy than any of them but I don’t believe you.”

Not sparing Johnny another look, Donghyuck pushes open the wooden doors and without looking back at the King’s Advisor, he walks straight to the stables.

There, he sees something entirely unexpected — Mark’s holding the reins to a brown horse. A horse Donghyuck’s never seen in the stables before and he knows _every_ horse in the castle.

“What is that?” Donghyuck points straight at the animal, not even bothering to greet Mark.

Surprisingly, Mark doesn’t seem to mind as he struggles with holding the reins properly with how much the horse is moving her head. “A horse?”

“Don’t be ridiculous, I can see that it’s a horse and I know it’s a new horse but why?”

Finally calming the animal down, Mark faces Donghyuck. It’s been weeks since he looked at the other properly and seeing the younger boy’s face again is making his heart tighten in his chest. He feels a weird churning in his stomach and he suddenly finds it difficult to breathe. He doesn’t know how long he stares at Donghyuck until the latter breaks eye contact to look at the animal instead.

“I know you’ve considered Emerald your horse ever since you stole her to run away from Lord Dongyoung that day,” Mark begins.

 _“But she is my horse,”_ Donghyuck thinks and very much wants to tell Mark the same.

“But she isn’t your horse.”

Mark’s right.

Crossing his arms in front of his chest, Donghyuck stares at the horse next to Mark, resolutely ignoring him. “So?”

“So I got you a horse…”

At that, Donghyuck’s eyes widened and he finally turned to look at Mark again.

“I know you’ve always wanted one of your own even if all the horses in the stable love you a lot, and my father…” Mark pauses and swallows. “Never allowed you to own one.”

Looking at the horse again, Donghyuck reaches out to pet her mane. She’s really his. He really has a horse of his own. “Where did you get her from?”

Mark straightens his back and puffs out his chest proudly as if he’s been waiting for this question. “I paid someone to get her from Estglass. She’s the fastest horse they have in the east.”

“Does she have a name?”

“You can name her.”

“Emerald!” Donghyuck exclaims at once and grins at Mark, the sides of his lips pulling wider when he sees the discomfort on Mark’s face.

“Can’t you choose another name?”

“Emerald Jr. then,” Donghyuck gives in happily.

Mark’s already prepared to convince Donghyuck to use another name but he stops himself in time when he realised that Donghyuck is being agreeable — he technically did pick another name (even if it was just adding a Jr. behind).

“Junior?” Mark tests, earning himself a glare from Donghyuck.

“Fine,” Donghyuck says when he sees Mark scratching the side of his head awkwardly. It’s such an endearing and typical action that Mark always does. “Junior is her nickname.” Donghyuck gently strokes her name again.

“Do you want to ride her?”

Instantly, Donghyuck freezes before slowly turning to Mark. “Outside the castle?”

Smiling, Mark nods. “Of course, outside the castle.”

Suddenly, Donghyuck can feel his heart beating faster. “Where?” he asks softly even if he already knows the answer.

“The Preston Woods,” Mark replies easily, his smile growing wider.

Just like that, Donghyuck feels like he’s being taken back in time — he sees a lush green forest, turning orange and brown when the fall comes, leaving only branches and twigs when winter arrives, and flowers blooming at the coming of spring. He hears the laughter of two boys and the sound of hooves hitting the dirt ground as the boys ride side by side. He feels the splash of the cool water from the stream and the heat of the sun touching his skin. He tastes the sweet summery air when he takes a deep breath. Then there’s Mark lying on the grass next to him, smiling (like he is now) and telling him: _Donghyuck, one day I will be King._

Just like that, Donghyuck’s pulled back to the present. But Mark’s smile is still there. And Mark is King.

Donghyuck can’t help but wonder where all that confidence went and all he knows is how much he wants to give it back to the other standing in front of him.

“I figured you might be bored cooped up all day…” Mark continues explaining while he hands the reins over to Donghyuck.

Accepting the reins, Donghyuck blinks at Emerald Junior and wonders how it would feel like with the wind brushing against his face as he rides on her back. As he’s about to mount the horse, he notices that another horse has been saddled and Mark is heading towards him.

“Why are there two horses saddled?”

Mark stops walking and frowns at Donghyuck. “Because I’m going to ride with you.”

“But I don’t want to ride with you,” Donghyuck answers plainly, the words leaving his lips before he can even reconsider them or stop himself.

Rolling his eyes, Mark ignores Donghyuck and gets onto his own horse. “Let’s just go.”

They’re going out of the castle and head towards Preston Woods. They’re going to be riding side by side on horseback. They’re going to race each other, Donghyuck knows, he just knows and he also knows that he’s going to end up winning. It’s just like last time. Just like last time.

But it isn’t the same, not anymore.

“I don’t want to ride with you, Mark,” Donghyuck says softly to himself before he pulls back the reins and lightly kicks the side of Emerald Junior’s body, an indication for her to start galloping.

The gates are already opened so Donghyuck doesn’t hold back any speed and soon he’s on the familiar path towards the woods. He doesn’t slow down even when he’s outside and he can hear Mark calling his name from behind, but it sounds so distant, so, so distant. But Donghyuck doesn’t want to hear anything at all so he picks up his pace and dashes straight for his destination.

He reaches the clearing way before Mark and pulls on the reins for Emerald Junior to slow to a walk. He guides her towards the stream before stopping completely and jumping off her back. Gently, he pets her nose and tells her _thank you_ before walking to the side of the stream and squatting down. Dipping his hands in the cool water, he splashes his face a few times before leaning back to sit down on the grass. Behind him, Emerald Junior is walking back and forth, probably taking in her new surroundings. As much as the horses loved Donghyuck and vice-versa, he’s certainly no horse-whisperer.

Turning around, he smiles at his mare. “Do you like it here?” he asks and after a moment, she whinnies in response before lowering her head to feed on the grass.

Taking in a deep breath, Donghyuck shuts his eyes and lies all the way back. The sun’s too bright for him to fully open his eyes so he has to squint when he opens his eyes to look at the sky. At the back of the mind, in the far corner, he wonders when Mark is coming.

They weren’t racing, not at all, because Donghyuck didn’t want to ride with Mark.

Technically though, Donghyuck won and he smiles to himself in satisfaction.

He doesn’t even know when Mark arrived and only becomes aware of his presence when he realises that there’s something blocking the sun. Lazily cracking an eye open, he finds Mark looking at him upside-down, sporting an unamused expression on his face.

“What took you so long?” Donghyuck questions as if he isn’t the one who dashed off and left Mark in the dirt.

“I told you to wait. Didn’t you hear me?” The frown on Mark’s face deepens. “Why were you going so quickly?”

“I told you, I didn’t want to ride with you.”

Closing his eyes again, Donghyuck feels Mark sitting down next to him. But he’s sitting close to Donghyuck, so close that the latter can feel his body warmth. That’s way too close.

Annoyed, Donghyuck blinks open his eyes and sits up before shifting away from Mark. His action doesn’t deter the other though and he only slides towards Donghyuck again.

“There’s a whole lot of space over there,” Donghyuck says, gesturing to all the empty space on Mark’s other side. “Stop squeezing with me.”

“Remember how we used to always play out here when we were younger?”

Yes, yes, yes. Of course Donghyuck remembers. How can he forget that one time he pushed Mark into the shallow parts of the stream or the other time when Mark pushed him back for revenge. He remembers all of it but he wants to say no.

“Yes,” Donghyuck says anyway because he’s not a liar, not to Mark, not when it matters.

Mark looks surprised at Donghyuck’s answer as if he’s expecting the latter to deny the memories, their memories. He remains quiet for a while, unsure which memory to pick. Then Donghyuck stands up, tearing him away from all of his past thoughts to focus on the present. He watches quietly as Donghyuck picks up a stone and starts throwing them into the stream.

“Jaehyun and I are just friends.” Donghyuck doesn’t look at Mark when he breaks the silence, eyes trained on the stones skipping. “You should know that better than anyone else. You were there when he left.” Left the castle, left Cadines, left _me_. “You don’t have to keep giving me things to...win Jaehyun or anything.” You’ve already won. There was never a competition.

Still, Mark doesn’t say anything, lowering his head when Donghyuck stops playing with the stones and turns to look at him. He hears a soft chuckle and he wonders what expression Donghyuck has on his face.

When Mark finally gathers the courage to look up, he sees Donghyuck losing his footing suddenly and falling backwards into the stream. He watches the way Donghyuck’s eyes grow wide in shock and the splash is loud when he lands in the water. Behind him, his horse gets spooked by the sound and whinnies before Mark hears hooves beating against the ground, the poor creature running away.

There’s only one thing Mark should do and that’s to go into the water and pull Donghyuck up but he stays frozen to the ground.

Water fills Donghyuck’s lungs and he doesn’t know what’s more painful — the water choking him or the fact that Mark still _hasn’t_ dived down to save him. At the back of his mind, he’s laughing at himself for being so clumsy, so stupid, for falling. For falling into the water. For falling for Mark like a fool. He finally concludes it’s the latter that hurts more when he finally feels himself running out of breath. At that moment, he feels a pair of arms wrapping around his waist and pulling him to the water’s surface. But it doesn’t change his conclusion.

Coughing out the rest of the water, Donghyuck glares at Mark. “You hesitated,” he hisses.

Mark stops himself from patting Donghyuck’s back, pulling his hands back until they rest on his lap. When he meets Donghyuck’s eyes, all he sees is fire. “Do you blame me?”

Even when Donghyuck is drenched like a helpless animal, he still manages to look intimidating. “Yes, Mark. I blame you,” he spits out and Mark flinches at his tone. “You’re treating me like crap because of one stupid Prophecy.” He presses his palms flat against the ground to push himself up and he sees Mark wanting to help him but he stables himself before the other reaches out. “Prophecies you don’t even believe in.”

Quietly, Mark says, “I do.”

But the clearing is so quiet that Donghyuck hears him and he narrows his eyes at the King. “You believe in the Stars!” Donghyuck shouts accusatively. “The unreliable Stars that said I would die by an assassin’s hands at a young age!”

It’s the second time Donghyuck’s telling Mark what those Stars said about him so many years ago and Mark feels his heart clench at the truth again.

“You might.”

Silence falls between them, not the comfortable kind, not the kind that they are used to with one another. It’s silent, but deafening, silent and suffocating and Mark can’t find the air to breathe, throat too constricted to say anything else, as if he’s the one drowning now.

A cold laugh leaves Donghyuck’s lips as he stares down at Mark, the fire in his eyes gone and all that’s left is the curling smoke. “And I’ll know who allowed it to happen.”

Mark doesn’t say anything.

“You hesitated…” Donghyuck breaks the silence again, watching Mark as the other finally stands from the ground. “I can’t believe you hesi — ” the rest of his words get muffled by Mark’s kiss.

In that single kiss, Mark hopes that Donghyuck can hear what he wants to say, every unspoken word he wants to say: _I’m sorry. I won’t allow an assassin or anyone to kill you. I’m sorry, Donghyuck Lee. But please trust me._

When they part, Donghyuck avoids Mark’s eyes as he chooses to walk back towards the horses. He belatedly realises that Mark’s horse spooked (thank goodness it wasn’t Emerald Junior) and there’s only one left.

“Get on,” Mark says from behind him.

Feeling Mark so close to him, Donghyuck startles slightly but recomposes himself quickly and grabs the reins of Emerald Junior before jumping onto his back. Donghyuck’s expecting Mark to hold the reins and lead the horse back to the castle. It’s going to be a long walk but it’s one that Mark’s familiar with.

That’s why when Mark mounts the horse from behind Donghyuck and wraps his arms around the younger boy’s waist to grab the reins, Donghyuck freezes on the spot.

Halfway through their journey back to the castle, Donghyuck finally relaxes against Mark’s chest.

“You’re my only friend in Cadines, Mark. My only friend in the castle.” Softly, sadly, Donghyuck adds, “At least you were.”

Mark sighs. “I’m still your friend, Donghyuck. I will always be your best friend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/fullsunlet)
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated!


	9. Even the sun has to set every day

Marks sends for a physician as soon as he passes the castle’s gates.

“Donghyuck, you’ll be fine. You’ll be fine,” he says repeatedly to the boy lying in his arms as he rides the rest of the way to the stable.

“M — ” the name has barely left Donghyuck’s lips but Mark’s already shushing him.

“You have a fever. I’ll bring you back to our chambers for a physician to look at you, okay?” Mark doesn’t register the fact that he says _our chambers_ instead of _my chambers_. They don’t share the room, not really. Donghyuck hasn’t slept there or in the same bed as Mark since their wedding night, preferring to hole up in his old room instead. In the first place, Donghyuck never moved over a lot of his things and Mark never forced him.

They have both always understood giving each other space despite also spending almost every single day together. It was just how they worked together and it was also how Mark believed they would always work together.

Being ignored by Donghyuck is something Mark never wants to experience again. But how can he control such an unpredictable ember that never dies out but never grows brighter either?

Mark holds Donghyuck steady before he climbs down from Emerald Junior. Then, very slowly, very carefully, he hooks one arm behind Donghyuck’s knees and then wraps his other around the latter’s shoulder before carrying him down from the horse. Once he makes sure that Donghyuck’s lying comfortably in his arms, he gestures towards Emerald Junior with his head at the stable master who understands his instructions immediately and brings the animal inside the stable.

“I’m sorry,” Mark says softly as he walks up the stairs towards the corridor that leads to his chambers. “I should have known better. I should have rushed back quicker.”

_I should have pulled you out of the water quicker._

On their way back to the castle, Donghyuck suddenly broke into a coughing fit, sending Mark into a panic. He shouldn’t have listened to the younger boy when he said he was fine. He shouldn’t have listened to the younger boy when he said that Mark didn’t have to worry about him. He shouldn’t have listened. He shouldn’t have. But listening to Donghyuck is the only thing Mark has known his entire life. How could he not listen to him?

The moment he realised his mistake came too late. Mark felt Donghyuck shudder in his arms when the autumn breeze blew past. The shivering got worse the longer they spent on the road. But it was only when Donghyuck’s head fell backwards onto Mark’s shoulder did the latter realise what was wrong. Hurriedly, Mark brought his hand to Donghyuck’s forehead which burned. The wind turned increasingly unforgiving as the sun set to herald in the dawn, but all Mark could think about was speeding up and trying to get back to the castle as soon as possible.

“His Highness should be changed out of his wet clothes first,” the physician tells Mark respectfully while keeping his head bowed.

Of course. It had slipped Mark’s mind completely even though it’s something so important.

He quickly dismisses all of his servants and sets to change Donghyuck’s clothes himself.

Quietly, he walks over to the bed and his heart aches when he sees how pale Donghyuck looks. His fingers gently graze Donghyuck’s cheeks and he almost startles at how cool the touch is. They reach his lips and Mark’s chest tightens at the sight — Donghyuck’s once red and rosy lips now a colourless gloom.

Sighing, he starts removing Donghyuck’s robes to help him change into dry clean ones. After he finishes dressing Donghyuck, he almost calls the physician back in when he realises that he should change his own clothes as well.

“Mark...” Donghyuck calls out weakly from the bed when Mark’s halfway putting on the outer layer of his robe.

Mark rushes over to the bedside instantly. “I’m here. I’m here.”

Donghyuck struggles to keep his eyes open as he stares at Mark for what seems like forever until he finally asks, “Am I dead?”

The question throws Mark off and he doesn’t know if he wants to laugh or cry. Or both.

“You’re okay, Donghyuck.”

“So I’m alive?”

Gaze softening, Mark touches the side of Donghyuck’s face. “Do you want to be dead?”

“You want me dead.” Donghyuck’s voice is soft, barely a whisper but Mark hears the words loudly and clearly, and they continue echoing in his heart.

“I’ll call the physician in.” Having said that, Mark temporarily leaves Donghyuck’s side to open his doors to let the physician in.

The physician takes Donghyuck’s pulse with a frown on his face and if Mark doesn’t know better, he’ll think that Donghyuck has fallen seriously ill. But he does know better and he knows that it’s just one of the physician’s little quirks whenever he checks up on a patient. Mark was never a sickly child but he fell sick often enough to pick up on the physicians’ habits.

“His Highness is coming down with a high fever.”

Obviously.

“His heartbeat is a bit slow but that shouldn’t be a problem once he’s warmed up enough. I’ll prescribe some herbs for him — ”

Before the physician is done with his instructions, Mark calls a few servants to brew the herbs straight away and bring them to his chambers once they’re done.

The physician politely waits until Mark is finished before he continues, “His Highness will always need to stay warm now to bring his body temperature back up. More blankets will do the trick.”

This time, without waiting for Mark’s command, the maids scurried out to find more blankets, making Mark feel appeased.

“Anything else?” Mark asks urgently.

A frown appears on the physician’s face again, making him look older than he really is. “May I ask why His Highness spent so much time in the water? Especially in such frigid weather.” He’s hinting at something else. He’s hinting about Donghyuck being too playful, not worthy of being by the King’s side, and still a child.

The court of Cadines doesn’t really like Donghyuck — Mark knows that — but he didn’t expect the Royal Physician to have such heavy judgements on Donghyuck as well seeing that he used to treat Donghyuck when the latter was younger too.

“He fell into the stream by accident,” Mark starts to explain slowly, not wanting to admit what happened, that it’s his fault Donghyuck’s in this state. What will the physician think then? That Mark’s too irresponsible? That Mark’s too paranoid? That Mark’s not worthy of being King? “I took too long to save him,” Mark says eventually.

The physician’s eyes widen slightly before he bows and Mark doesn’t know what any of that means. “Should i prescribe something for Your Majesty as well?”

Ah, he must be thinking that Mark spent a lot of time in the water to look for Donghyuck. His opinion of Donghyuck probably hasn’t changed for the better while his respect for Mark increased tenfold.

“It’s fine.”

Just then, there’s a knock on the door and a servant announcing that the medicine is ready.

Nodding towards the physician as a sign of gratitude, Mark dismisses him and summons the servant in before taking the bowl of remedy and telling him to leave the room as well.

He carefully makes his way over to the bed and sets the bowl on a small table before he tries helping Donghyuck sit up. Seeing the pained expression on Donghyuck’s face, Mark gives up entirely and continues letting him lie down while he feeds him the medicine.

“I don’t want you dead, Donghyuck. I’m sorry,” Mark says as he slowly feeds Donghyuck a spoonful of the boiled herb. “I’m sorry I didn’t jump into the water to save you earlier. I’m sorry I’ve made you feel so lonely in this castle. I’m sorry I haven’t been acting like your best friend.”

_I’m sorry for saying that you want my throne._

There are still some things that Mark can’t say after all.

“But I don’t want you dead. I won’t kill you. And I won’t let anyone or any assassin kill you.”

Funny how it’s only times like this when Donghyuck can’t hear Mark that the latter finds the courage to say all these words aloud. Even so, it isn’t really courage. It’s cowardice.

Mark patiently feeds Donghyuck, blowing to cool the liquid before letting Donghyuck drink it, wiping at his mouth whenever there’s a little spill, and checking his body temperature once in a while to ensure that he is getting enough warmth.

By the time Mark is done, the colour on Donghyuck’s face has returned to normal and he isn’t shivering under the blankets anymore.

Pulling the top layer up further, Mark carefully tucks it under Donghyuck’s chin. He looks around the room and realises that Donghyuck doesn’t have any of his things here. Even the clothes on his body now belong to Mark. While they fit nicely on Donghyuck, Mark is certain that Donghyuck will feel more comfortable in his own clothes.

Since Donghyuck is fast asleep, Mark takes the opportunity to head to the other’s room.

When he opens the door, his guards immediately bow to greet him.

“Your Majesty, is His Highness staying here tonight?” one of them asks.

Mark looks back at Donghyuck lying on the bed and he stops to think for a moment before saying, “Yes. He’ll be sleeping here every night from now.”

Then Mark closes the door completely and starts walking to Donghyuck’s chambers. He can easily ask a servant or maid to do it for him but he wants to do it himself.

As he nears Donghyuck’s chambers, he sees a figure standing outside the doors. Upon closer look, he realises that it’s none other than the Golden Knight.

“Sir Jaehyun,” Mark greets.

When Jaehyun sees Mark, his eyes widen but he recovers from his shock quickly and bows low. “Your Majesty.”

“What are you doing here?” Mark asks, already knowing the answer. Jaehyun hasn’t said anything yet but Mark’s already continuing. “It’s a bit inappropriate to visit the King’s Consort directly at his chambers, don’t you agree?”

“I heard that he fell sick,” Jaehyun replies.

“That’s not your concern.” Mark stares at Jaehyun, hard and cold. “Even as a friend.”

Nodding, Jaehyun bows again and he’s about to take his leave but Mark stops him.

“I respect you a lot, Sir Jaehyun.”

Jaehyun doesn’t say anything, expecting Mark to elaborate. When Mark just looks at him expectantly, he lowers his head. “Thank you, Your Majesty. If there’s nothing else, I will take my leave.”

“Donghyuck’s married to me.”

Eyes widening, Jaehyun is suddenly at a loss for words.

Jaw set, Mark says firmly, “He’s with me now.”

“I know,” Jaehyun replies easily. “I’ve lost all and any rights to be together with him the day I left Cadines.” With that, Jaehyun bows one final time before he walks away, leaving his words and Mark behind.

*~ *

As soon as Donghyuck is _almost_ better, he moves back to his own chambers. He does it when Mark’s at court discussing state affairs that _he_ should have a say in too and he does it quickly. Mark may have practically brought his whole closet over but Donghyuck was fast at reclaiming everything back. Besides, it wasn’t like he moved them by himself. That was what servants were for.

When Mark enters his chambers and doesn’t see Donghyuck, his first thought is that Donghyuck went out to take a stroll. It must be boring for him to be cooped up in a room all day. Then Mark rethinks Donghyuck whereabouts and knowing the other, he probably went back to his chambers.

Mark isn’t disappointed when he goes over to Donghyuck’s chambers and finds the other sitting at his desk writing something.

“Are you feeling better?” Mark asks as he finally shuts the door.

Donghyuck ignores him, like he has been ever since Mark opened the door.

“Are you feeling better?” Mark repeats, walking closer to Donghyuck, stopping right in front of him.

Sighing, Donghyuck puts his pen down and crumbles the parchment before throwing it into the fire, his aim annoyingly accurate. He gives Mark a withering look. “I was up and walking and I made it all the way back to my chambers and I was writing before you interrupted me so yes, I am feeling better.”

“That’s good.” Mark doesn’t say everything else he prepared to — _I’m sorry. Let’s stop fighting. I’m not your only friend. Sir Jaehyun is your friend too, but he can only be your friend._

“I’m not going back to your chambers.”

That’s what Donghyuck says, but why does it sound so much like _“I’m not going back to you”_ instead?

Nodding, Mark takes a step back. “I know. I understand.” He takes another step back, putting more distance between them. “You can leave the castle whenever you want, Donghyuck. I’m not trapping you here. And you’re free to do whatever you want too.” He raises his eyes to meet Donghyuck’s. “All I ask is that you come back at the end of the day.”

“I will.” Donghyuck swallows. “Not because I don’t have a choice but because I want to. I will support you and your Reign until my last breath.” Without waiting for Mark to say anything, Donghyuck stands up, shoulder brushing Mark’s as he passes him to reach the door. His hand stops on the handle, then he turns his head to look at Mark. “Stop chasing Sir Jaehyun away. He’s my only friend left in the world.”

Not in Cadines, not in the castle, because Donghyuck knows that Jaehyun can never stay. But in the world, because Donghyuck knows that Jaehyun can’t disappoint him more than he already had.

Mark knows that Donghyuck’s off to look for Jaehyun. He knows that he wants to follow Donghyuck and stop him. He knows that he wants to take Johnny’s ridiculous advice and send the Knight to the borders. But he also knows that he has a meeting with his Master of Coins now and the state should be his priority, not Donghyuck.

Shutting the door, Donghyuck leans against it with a loud sigh before he closes his eyes. When he opens them again, he spots Jaehyun walking past the opposite corridor. Hurriedly, he catches up to the Knight and after making sure that the other is alone, he calls out to him.

“Your Highness?” Jaehyun blinks at him. “Are you feeling better? You shouldn’t be walking around so soon.”

“Shut up,” Donghyuck says and grabs Jaehyun’s arm to drag him towards the gardens, but Jaehyun’s reflexes are quicker and he pulls himself out of Donghyuck’s hold before smiling at him.

“I’ll follow you.”

They end up by the pond and Donghyuck feeds the fishes again while Jaehyun quietly waits for him to speak.

“Why did you leave me?” Donghyuck begins when he’s almost out of food for the fishes.

It isn’t a question Jaehyun was expecting and he blanks for a moment before saying, “The Stars said I would ruin you.”

That’s what Mark told him too — _“The Stars said that he would be the end of you.”_ It’s always the Stars, but thankfully Donghyuck has a greater belief. Himself. “Why didn’t you believe in me or believe in us?”

“I…” Jaehyun pauses. “I don’t know. I’m sorry but I guess my belief wasn’t enough,” he says honestly. “And I regret it every single day.”

“Do you?” Donghyuck spits back despite hearing the sincerity in Jaehyun’s voice. “Do you?” he repeats when Jaehyun gives him a confused look and he almost hits the Knight. He’s just so, so tired of living like this, of all the Prophecies and how fate is supposed to work. Of feeling lonely and helpless. Of everyone lying to him. “Do you really regret it? Or were the Stars just a convenient excuse? You never said anything — ”

“I had to leave,” Jaehyun interjects. “The war in the East — ”

“You didn’t say _anything_.”

“I couldn’t find you!”

Donghyuck snaps his mouth shut, swallowing back his other retorts. “Fine. But was it really because of the Stars that you decided to leave me? Not Cadines, _me_. You knew I would have waited for you to come back. Even if it was going to take two years. You can say it was the Stars, but you know I don’t believe you.” Donghyuck sighs, wondering why Mark and Jaehyun liked blaming something they had no control over instead of taking things into their hands. “Did you leave because...did you leave because you wanted to go back? Go back to Lunest?”

“I had to leave for war,” Jaehyun corrects, unsure why Donghyuck is bringing up his birthplace. “I went back to Lunest because I was injured on the way to the battlefront.”

“Did you want to go back to Lord Dongyoung?” Donghyuck blurts out, unable to contain it any longer.

“Wha...what?” Jaehyun stutters. “What has Lord Dongyoung got to do with this?”

Donghyuck shakes his head. “I’m not your first love, right, Jaehyun? It’s Lord Dongyoung, isn’t it? You are my first love, Jaehyun. You will always be. And you say that I’m your first love too, but that isn’t true, is it? You never meant it the way I meant it anyway. You loved Lord Dongyoung for a much longer time, didn’t you?”

“Donghyuck, how — ”

“How did I know?” Donghyuck laughs bitterly. “It was very obvious when I was still chasing you, Jaehyun, and even at the start of our relationship. I was always so jealous of Lord Dongyoung even though I’m the one who got to call you mine. I’m your first love because I’m the first person you got together with, not because I’m the first person that stole your heart.”

Tentatively, Jaehyun says, “Lord Dongyoung never loved me the way I loved him.”

“But you kissed him,” Donghyuck accuses. “Or he kissed you, I don’t know.”

“What?”

“The two of you shared a kiss when you went back to Lunest,” Donghyuck clarifies even though he knows that’s not what Jaehyun’s asking about. “When you left me.”

“How — who —” words spill incoherently from Jaehyun’s lips.

“Jeno,” Donghyuck replies simply. “Jeno saw the two of you kissing.”

“It happened once,” is all Jaehyun says to defend himself. “And it wasn’t because I stopped loving you.”

It doesn’t matter. Not to Donghyuck. Not anymore. He’s loved Jaehyun, he’s hated Jaehyun, he’s missed Jaehyun, and now he realises he’s over Jaehyun.

“I did fall out of love with Lord Dongyoung when I got together with you. You changed it for me.”

“People like you and Mark just like to lie.” Jaehyun’s words fall on deaf ears. “When we were together, you loved another and now I have a husband who doesn’t love me back.”

“I loved _you_ when we were together, Donghyuck.”

“Then why did you leave?” Donghyuck asks, frustrated, knowing that he’s just being unreasonable and unfair towards Jaehyun now. It isn’t Jaehyun that he’s angry at. He shouldn’t be taking it out on the Knight.

“The Stars said that I would ruin you,” Jaehyun explains patiently. “The Stars said that you would die young by the hands of an assassin, didn’t they?”

Donghyuck nods, biting his lower lip, wondering how Jaehyun knows. Maybe their Stars are aligned after all?

“Do you know how many assassins are after my life?”

It’s the first time Donghyuck’s hearing about this and he almost stops breathing.

“I kill bandits, I go to wars. There’s a bounty on my head wherever I go,” Jaehyun continues, unaware of Donghyuck’s inner turmoil. “I loved you too much for even the smallest possibility of you dying because of me. I really did love you, Donghyuck.”

“I know,” Donghyuck says eventually. He really did know. It was obvious that Jaehyun loved him with the way the Knight’s eyes shone so brightly whenever he saw Donghyuck, brighter than all the gold that glitters in Lunest, brighter than all those Stars in the night. “I always knew, Jaehyun. I’m sorry,” Donghyuck apologises for his previous outburst. “I’m just so angry with Mark. I’m just so angry at myself. Why can’t I continue loving you instead?” He chokes back a sob and covers his mouth.

Jaehyun sighs and he reaches out to place a hand on Donghyuck’s shoulder but he draws back the last second. “Don’t say things like that, Donghyuck.”

“Why not?”

“It gives me hope,” Jaehyun says softly.

*~ *

When Donghyuck goes back to his chambers later in the evening, he isn’t expecting to find Mark sitting inside in front of his desk looking at a letter. One of Donghyuck’s letters. But which one?

Slowly, Donghyuck approaches Mark, trying to get a glimpse at the contents of the letter but failing. There isn’t anything in Donghyuck’s letters that Mark cannot see and he isn’t afraid of Mark reading any of them but Mark shouldn’t be reading them at any rate. He wants to scold Mark for invading his privacy but Mark’s the King. He can do anything he wants to, can’t he? Even removing Donghyuck from his position as the King’s advisor and replacing him with someone else is nothing to Mark. What’s reading a letter to Mark, then?

“What were you talking to Sir Jaehyun about?”

Donghyuck pauses in his footsteps, eyes fixed on the letter in Mark’s hand, hands itching to snatch it away. Mark overheard them again. “Why are you asking if you already know?” How much did he hear?

Mark doesn’t say anything for a while, his eyes trained on the words on the parchment. Then he laughs. “Mark is an idiot,” he recites from the letter and Donghyuck inhales sharply.

It’s the only draft he didn’t throw into the fire this morning. This letter to Jeno is something he’s been trying to write for a few weeks now. The starting must be the problem, but he just can’t seem to move on from beginning the letter with _Mark is an idiot_.

“I’m an idiot?” Mark places the parchment back onto the table and smiles at Donghyuck. He looks amused more than angry. “Why?”

Shaking his head, Donghyuck simply says, “I don’t wish to enlighten you.”

Donghyuck walks over to the table and he’s about to grab the parchment to burn it but Mark snatches it first.

“Who are you writing to?” Mark holds the piece of parchment between his index and middle fingers as he regards Donghyuck curiously.

“None of your business.” Donghyuck leans forward and tries taking the parchment from Mark but Mark’s quick at dodging his attempts.

“You’re writing about me,” Mark points out, trying to make Donghyuck see some logic that it _is_ his business.

“Still none of your business,” Donghyuck replies and crosses his arms. “You can keep the letter. I’ll just write another one.”

Nodding, Mark agrees. “Oh, you will. Anything to make me look bad to Jeno.”

Donghyuck doesn’t deny Mark’s words. “I wasn’t going to send it anyway. I’m not really fond of telling others about how badly our relationship is going. The people in the castle can see it themselves but the people outside? They don’t have to know.”

Mark frowns at Donghyuck. “Were you going to write about us? What were you going to write?”

“Nothing about taking your crown if that’s what you’re worried about,” Donghyuck hisses.

It’s obvious that Donghyuck’s trying to rile Mark up but Mark isn’t going to take the bait so easily. He isn’t here to fight with Donghyuck.

“I’m sorry for not jumping in to save you sooner.” Mark’s offering an olive branch and he can only hope that Donghyuck will take it.

“I don’t need your apology.” Donghyuck fixes Mark with an icy stare. “I just needed you to save me.”

Sucking in a deep breath, Mark looks away. “I did!”

“You hesitated!” Donghyuck shouts in frustration, all of his previous anger when he was talking to Jaehyun coming back. He wonders why his life is only filled with such infuriating people. Mark should be the person who understands him the most. Mark _is_ the person who understands him the most. But why is Mark acting like a complete stranger now? Is it Donghyuck’s fault for being too cryptic? Has he not been honest and straightforward enough? “You want me dead!”

“Donghyuck, I — ” Mark turns back to look at Donghyuck and tries holding his hand but the latter pulls away quickly. “I don’t want you dead…”

_Why can’t you see that?_

Lips quivering, Donghyuck reaches out to take Mark’s hand, surprising him. “Do you really not want me dead? Can I trust you, Mark? Can I really trust you? I would die for you, Mark, you know that. I would die for you even if you’re the one who wants me dead. I just wish that you don’t.”

Hurriedly nodding, Mark squeezes Donghyuck’s hand. “You can trust me. I don’t want you dead, I swear. It’s my fault for not jumping in sooner and I’m sorry but I don’t want you dead. Really.”

Donghyuck almost believes him in that moment, wondering what more he has to give up to believe in Mark completely.

“I just want you to be honest with me too. What were you talking to Sir Jaehyun about?”

It all comes back to the Golden Knight in the end, doesn’t it? Mark doesn’t trust Donghyuck but he wants his trust. Jealousy’s an evil monster, one that Mark doesn’t seem to be able to defeat and Donghyuck feels sorry for him, his heart aches for him. There are already far too many demons in Mark’s life for him to face an unnecessary battle with another one. And Donghyuck is willing to do anything to lessen that burden.

“How much did you hear?” Donghyuck asks.

“I don’t know,” Mark answers truthfully with a shrug, not noticing the way Donghyuck’s hand slips out of his or the way Donghyuck backs away from him to keep a small distance between them. “But it’s not appropriate for you to always be seen with Sir Jaehyun. I’m not stopping you from having any friends but he still likes you.” _Do you still love him, Donghyuck?_

Mark didn’t hear much apparently, Donghyuck concludes. Probably only the end.

“I get it. I’ll stop,” Donghyuck says simply.

Shocked, Mark stares at him. “Just like that?”

Smiling sadly at Mark, Donghyuck nods. “I don’t want to argue with you, Mark. Not anymore.”

Even the sun has to set every day. Nothing lasts forever. What more Donghyuck’s hopes for Mark?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If Jaehyun/Donghyuck and Jaehyun/Dongyoung's relationship was unclear in this chapter, let me just clarify it here:
> 
> So Jaehyun used to have a crush on Dongyoung when he was younger but the latter never liked him back. Then Jaehyun met Donghyuck and Donghyuck was very persistent in chasing Jaehyun, making him forget about Dongyoung and like Donghyuck instead. But Donghyuck was still insecure about their relationship, especially after they broke up because Jaehyun left very abruptly for war (and also because he was afraid that he would cause Donghyuck's death but Donghyuck only finds out about this in this chapter) and then heard from Jeno that Jaehyun and Dongyoung kissed.
> 
> When Jaehyun kissed Dongyoung back in Lunest after he broke up with Donghyuck, it was because they were both drunk but Donghyuck doesn't really care /that much/ about the explanation anymore so he doesn't ask Jaehyun to elaborate!
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/fullsunlet)   
>  [cc](https://curiouscat.me/fullsunlet)
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated!


	10. unwavering embers glowing brighter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- i struggled with writing this  
> \- i know jaehyuck is sweet but this is a MARKHYUCK fic (Mark is sweetER you'll see)

Donghyuck doesn’t ignore Mark anymore, not like he once used to, not like he did after their wedding day, after Mark removed him from his position as the King’s advisor. But Donghyuck doesn’t initiate any conversation with him either. He answers whenever Mark asks something — _how was your day?_ , _is Emerald Junior doing well?_ , _have you been practicing archery recently?_. He gives simple replies — _okay_ — when Mark tells him, _you should rest more, Donghyuck_ , _you should eat more, Donghyuck_ , _I wish you would smile more, Donghyuck_.

Mark talks to him a lot, about many different things, about their past, about the present, and sometimes even about the near future — _should we head to the marketplace together one day? Let the people see us._ But Mark never talks to him about the Kingdom’s affairs, not about the taxes or about trade with the South and the West, or the impending war with the East. Donghyuck has much to say, too much, but he never says anything.

Fall is ending, bringing winter to the lands, making the skies are turning dark and gloomy, but Donghyuck’s feelings are a stark contrast to them. He feels lighter with each passing day with a storm brewing. It’s depressing; the torrential rain, the heavy clouds, and the whipping wind, but it reminds Donghyuck of home, of Asgrid. Cadines is not his home anymore. It was never his home from the start.

Breakfast is served at the same time every day, before Mark attends the morning meeting with his subjects, but Donghyuck never turns up on time. It’s mostly to avoid Mark, especially when he goes to the kitchens before dawn breaks and before the cooks are done. He usually goes later or skips breakfast entirely though, but that’s also because he doesn’t wake up in time before the food gets cleared from the table.

Pushing open the doors to the dining hall, Donghyuck freezes at the entrance when he sees that Mark has another guest at the breakfast table. Lord Johnny.

“Donghyuck,” Mark says, surprise laced in his tone. “I wasn’t expecting you.”

Licking his lips, Donghyuck bows to greet Mark and wordlessly takes his seat on Mark’s right side, directly opposite Johnny. If Donghyuck were Mark, he wouldn’t expect himself either. It’s the first time in months since Donghyuck joined Mark for breakfast. The last time they dined together, Mark still wasn’t King yet. A wry smile makes its way to Donghyuck’s lips at the thought of it.

“Consort Donghyuck.” Johnny stands from his seat but Donghyuck just tells him to sit down. Clearing his throat, Johnny looks between Mark and Donghyuck. “Should I take my leave? We can discuss this another time.”

“If it’s something important, you should just stay, Lord Johnny,” Donghyuck answers. “You don’t have to mind me or my presence.” He gives Johnny a saccharine smile. “Just treat me as non-existent and continue. It must be something important for you to share the King’s breakfast table. State affairs being discussed so early in the morning? It most certainly must be a pressing issue.”

There’s no need to lie to Donghyuck about their discussion being unimportant. Donghyuck grew up learning how to be the King’s advisor, not the King’s consort. He knows more about being a state advisor than being the King’s husband.

Nodding, Johnny turns back to Mark, awaiting his response.

It isn’t anything that Mark needs to hide from Donghyuck anyway. Besides, Donghyuck will hear about it soon enough if Mark is going to implement new taxation laws. “The farmers can pay their taxes with rice.”

Donghyuck frowns. “Are you talking about an increase in taxes or a change in payment methods?”

“An increase in taxes,” Johnny kindly fills in. “We were discussing the possibility of needing new taxation laws.”

“And you plan to make the farmers pay for the increased taxes?” Donghyuck directs the question to Mark, brows furrowed in annoyance. 

“The merchants and Lords will have to pay more tax too, of course,” Mark replies patiently, unsure why Donghyuck is getting angry over this. “They will pay more gold for their property taxes.”

“Tax the rich,” Donghyuck says despite Mark’s words. “Why are you increasing taxes on the poor? They provide our grains and manpower, is that not enough? The Lords and merchants can cover the increased portion of their share too.”

Pressing his lips together, Mark glares at Donghyuck. He knows that Donghyuck’s opinion makes sense and he knows that Donghyuck is not randomly giving him advice, but as it stands, Donghyuck is _not_ his advisor. “I don’t remember asking for your opinion in this matter.”

“I don’t remember you not asking me either. But if you really don’t want my opinion, then I won’t say anymore.” Donghyuck stares straight at Mark, an obvious challenge.

The fire is back in Donghyuck’s eyes, the unwavering embers glowing brighter with every passing second, forcing Mark to look away and give in. “Speak, then.”

Mark looks at Johnny, wondering if he’s making the right decision by letting Donghyuck interfere and he realises that Johnny isn’t even paying any attention to him. There’s a small smile playing on Johnny’s lips as he looks at Donghyuck with as much interest as amusement, like he wants to adopt Donghyuck as his protege (the thought of Donghyuck and Johnny combining forces to make his life more stressful than it already is sends a shiver down his spine). That’s all the sign Mark needs to know that he should hear Donghyuck’s opinion. Johnny rarely expresses intrigue in anyone, but Mark has long known that Donghyuck isn’t just ‘anyone’. Donghyuck is the one that stands higher and burns fiercer than the sun.

As if Donghyuck already expected that Mark would let him give his suggestion (or he simply doesn’t care about Mark’s opinion), he launches straight into explanation: “The farmers don’t have enough people working on the fields and the coming of winter is making it impossible to grow certain crops. More peasants throughout the Kingdom die every year than the number of imports to the Capital from our allies in the South and that says a lot. You’re increasing their taxes, making them pay with rice when they’re already feeding the whole kingdom. Are you asking them to give up their food for the sake of the rich, then? Tax the Lords and merchants with more gold of theirs. They have plenty to spare.”

Clasping his hands together, Mark gazes at Donghyuck critically. He has considered most of the things Donghyuck has said but there’s still one big problem that the latter didn’t address. One that is making up the most of Mark’s current problems in fact. “I can’t offend the Lords,” Mark states simply.

“No, Your Majesty, you can't offend the people.” Donghyuck’s acrid tone pierces Mark straight through the heart like one of his arrows can. “You’re increasing taxes because you’re afraid of another impending war with the East and you want our soldiers to be well-fed but they can survive on bread and oats, or even corn tea if the situation worsens. The gold can provide all these and the war hasn’t even started yet. You don’t need rice from the poor now. You need loyalty and faith and increasing their taxes isn’t going to gain you either.”

Silence falls over the room. Not a single breath is breathed, nor a single movement made. Mark tries not to let his calm facade break as he wonders how many people in the room are laughing at him in their hearts for allowing Donghyuck to speak to him like that. It would make more sense for Donghyuck to be saying all these if Donghyuck were still his advisor, but Donghyuck is only his Consort. He shouldn’t have a say in state matters.

A slow clap breaks the tense atmosphere, followed by a boisterous laugh.

Turning to Johnny, Donghyuck raises a perfectly arched brow. “Are you making fun of me, Lord Johnny? Or are you disagreeing with me?”

“Quite the contrary, Your Highness. You just made a more convincing case to the King than I did.”

Pride swells in Donghyuck’s chest upon hearing Johnny’s words. How long has it been since someone has validated him like that? He knows that he hasn’t lost his touch but how long has he been able to speak up like that? The wedding day feels like an eternity ago.

Looking back to Mark, Donghyuck covers Mark’s hand gently with his own, almost startling the King. He leans in closer so that Mark can hear him when he softly says, “I know that you agree with me, Mark. And I know that you shared my views even before I even said them. Don’t be scared. Be brave. Be strong. Because you are made for greatness.” Then he moves away, sitting upright in his seat and sending Mark a sympathetic gaze.

“Consort Donghyuck makes a very persuasive argument, doesn’t he, Your Majesty?” Johnny gives Donghyuck an approving smile before he faces Mark again. “I don’t think I would have been quite able to make half the argument he did although our outlook on this matter match.”

“What was Lord Johnny’s proposal?” Donghyuck asks out of politeness, but more so because of curiosity.

“I said tax the rich, that will teach them a lesson,” Johnny begins, chuckling slightly when he sees the sides of Donghyuck’s lips twitching upwards. “That will show them who holds the true power in this Kingdom and whose Reign is it now. That will show them who is the King. I said tax the rich because when it comes down to building an army, besides your Commanders and Generals, it’s the poor that will fight for you. It’s the farmers who will put down their axes and spades in exchange for spears and arrows. Your Lords and merchants will not be wielding swords nor riding horses on the battlefield. It makes sense for them to use their gold for the sake of the Kingdom and His Majesty’s Reign.”

A smile has fully made its way onto Donghyuck’s face by the time Johnny is done speaking. “Lord Johnny speaks too little of himself.”

There’s nothing unconvincing or even strikingly wrong about anything Johnny said. If Donghyuck was slightly more humble, he will admit that Johnny actually has the better argument than him. He eventually decides that both their points complement each other perfectly, making the best case for Mark to tax the rich.

“Of course, these are just suggestions,” Johnny adds. “The King knows what is best for the Kingdom.”

“War isn’t here yet but it’s coming,” Mark finally says. “It’s another inevitable fight with the East and it’s one that we do not know how long it will last for. We must be prepared regardless and increasing taxes ensures that the military will have enough resources to last them through the winter.”

A servant approaches the table, bowing low and greeting everyone present before he tells Mark that it’s time for the morning court session for today will be beginning soon.

Nodding, Mark puts down his fork and knife and stands from his seat. Another servant is already standing by his side, prepared to help him wear his coat.

Johnny rises from his seat next and takes his leave from the table first after bowing to Donghyuck.

“Mark,” Donghyuck calls out before Mark exits the room.

Waving his hand, Mark dismisses all the servants before telling Donghyuck to continue.

With a sigh, Donghyuck walks towards Mark and stops right in front of him. He raises a hand to touch the side of Mark’s face. “You’re a good King, Mark, a kind King. And you’re a capable King, a righteous King. You know what’s right and what’s wrong. You know what’s best for the Kingdom. But I want you to be brave and I want you to have more confidence in yourself. You once told me by a lake that you will be King one day. That day is here and it’s time for you to be the King that you were always meant to be.” Mark’s breath hitches but Donghyuck pretends not to hear it, leaning forward to press a chaste kiss to Mark’s lips. “A great King.”

Donghyuck isn’t allowed to attend the court session because it isn’t in his list of duties. It isn’t what the King’s Consort should do. But nothing can stop him from waiting outside and trying to listen in on what’s going on inside. Nothing except the two guards standing at the door and preventing him from getting closer. King Consort or not.

Mark _knows_ that Donghyuck’s waiting outside — his shadow a clear giveaway and as much as he wants to let Donghyuck sit in and listen, he knows that he isn’t able to, that he mustn't. There are some things a King still can’t do after all.

It’s the first time Donghyuck’s expressed so much interest in the state affairs ever since Mark became King. While it’s mostly Mark’s fault that Donghyuck hasn’t said much about any issues, Mark never really stopped him from voicing his opinion on anything (except that one time that just occured at their breakfast table). He knows that Donghyuck is still keeping up with everything all the happenings in the Kingdom. Most of the time, he suppresses the urge to start discussing certain issues with Donghyuck. At other times, he simply makes plans to indirectly ask Donghyuck about some matters. The latter never works out because Donghyuck was ignoring him for the longest time until very recently. And even though Donghyuck has started talking to him again, he never says much, never initiates conversation, and never voices his opinions until he’s told to speak. Much like what happened at the breakfast table.

“It would be a wise choice to increase taxes, Your Majesty,” says the Master of Coins. “The Kingdom’s treasury is in no danger of becoming empty so taxing the poor with rice is a highly strategic move in preparation for the impending war with the East.”

“I humbly agree with the Master of Coins,” Sir Jeong chimes in. “Grains are important for keeping the soldiers well-fed after all. They deserve more food for their rigorous training.”

“Sir Jeong trains them well,” the Master of Law adds.

 _“Suck-ups,”_ Mark thinks loudly in his heart. “Tax the poor?”

“Yes, Your Majesty,” the Lords reply in unison.

“May I offer another proposition, Your Majesty?” Johnny finally says. “Taxing the rich with more gold seems like a more appropriate move. The treasury may be in no danger of becoming empty but anyone knows how much gold a war can drain. Most of our gold comes from Lunest and if the war breaks out soon, it will be difficult getting in contact with Lord Kim. Should we wait until the treasury is in danger of becoming empty before finding more gold, then? Or should we be ensuring that the treasury is always sufficient, even in times of peace, in the event of the sudden outbreak of war?”

Donghyuck doesn’t know how much time has passed. But he knows exactly when the court session ends. He may not have been able to eavesdrop on the meeting but the guards couldn’t chase him away for standing outside.

The doors to the meeting room swing open and the guards outside stand at attention as the Lords take their leave. Most of them are watching matching frowns on their faces and it only serves to make Donghyuck curiouser about the outcome. He has a good feeling about it though.

“Lord Johnny!” Donghyuck calls to get the attention of the King’s Advisor once he sees the tall Lord. He hurriedly walks over to stop Johnny from leaving. “So?”

A wide smile creeps onto Johnny’s lips. “We’re taxing the rich.”

*~ *

Donghyuck is, by no means, close to Lord Johnny. But ever since the previous issue about tax laws, they have formed a sort of camaraderie between themselves. That isn’t to say that they started dining together or meet more often to have casual chats like they’re friends. They aren’t friends. After all, Donghyuck is still the King’s Consort and Johnny, the King’s Advisor, or in Donghyuck’s eyes — his replacement.

They don’t talk much, not unless they have to. Johnny greets Donghyuck because he has to. Donghyuck doesn’t approach Johnny when he sees him in the castle because he doesn’t have to. But Donghyuck likes Johnny and sometimes he wishes that Johnny was still just Lord Johnny Seo, the cousin of the Crown Prince Mark.

That’s why it comes as a surprise to Donghyuck when Johnny calls out to him when he’s reading in the gardens one day.

“Consort Donghyuck?”

Donghyuck looks up from his book, raising a brow when he finds that it’s Johnny standing a few steps away from him. “Lord Johnny,” he greets pleasantly before going back to the book in his lap. They usually say a few more words before parting but Donghyuck isn’t in the mood for talking today.

“I’m surprised you’re not at the square.” Johnny sounds anything but surprised.

“Why should I be at the square?”

“The war with the East is starting,” is all Johnny says as a way of explanation.

There must be something in the air today that makes Donghyuck a little slower than usual. But he doesn’t understand what Johnny’s trying to get at. “It’s been starting for a while now.”

Anxieties over the oncoming war have been brewing since before the fall.

“The soldiers are leaving Cadines,” Johnny continues slowly, tentatively, afraid that he gives too much information at once, Donghyuck might crumble. “They’re leaving Asgrid. They’re leaving Lunest.”

It takes a while longer before Donghyuck finally realises what Johnny’s getting at. “Jeno? Jeno hasn’t written to me…” he mutters to himself, playing with the hem of his sleeve, book long forgotten. “No, not Jeno.” Donghyuck meets Johnny’s eyes. “Sir Jaehyun. Sir Jaehyun’s leaving,” he says, voice cracking.

Donghyuck doesn’t know how much Johnny knows about his relationship with Jaehyun — past or present — but he must know quite a bit if he’s informing Donghyuck about the movement of the troops only on the day itself. Maybe it was a last-minute plan but Donghyuck knows that coincidences don’t just happen like that.

“Mark doesn’t want me to say goodbye to him,” Donghyuck reaches the conclusion by himself.

“Your Highness, that’s — ”

Before Johnny finishes his sentence, Donghyuck’s standing up and running out of the gardens. His book fell onto the ground but he doesn’t care about it. Not when he isn’t able to say goodbye to Jaehyun _again_ , not when it’s for the very same reason.

When Donghyuck reaches the stables, he finds the entrance locked and there’s no one in sight to help him open the door. There’s no way for him to reach the other side and get to the horses. Frantically looking around, Donghyuck tries finding a stool, a sharp object, anything that will allow him to reach Emerald Junior but to no avail.

There’s only one way left.

Donghyuck runs. He runs with all his power and will, he runs with the thought that if he doesn’t see Jaehyun now, he will never see him again. He runs as he tells himself that he has to say goodbye this time. He has too.

In the distance, he sees a horse approaching. He should stop. But he doesn’t. He runs straight ahead towards the horse.

The rider is the one who pulls to a stop, just when he barely clashes into Donghyuck.

“Donghyuck Lee! Are you mad?”

It takes a while before Donghyuck realises that the rider is Mark. He stares at Mark, feeling betrayed. “He can’t leave again. Please, no,” Donghyuck cries. “No, no, no. No, please, no. Not like that.”

Seeing the first teardrop that rolls down Donghyuck’s cheek makes Mark’s heartbeat feel painful in his chest. Wordlessly, he envelopes Donghyuck in his arms, turning his head to the side so that he can kiss the tears away. “Don’t go. Stay with me, Donghyuck.”

Struggling, Donghyuck manages to push Mark away. He sniffs as he quickly wipes his face before glaring at Mark. “You didn’t want me to say goodbye to him!”

“That’s not true!” Mark shouts back. “He didn’t want to see you!” Mark looks around, belatedly checking if there’s anyone else around. Thankfully, it’s only the two of them in the courtyard.

“Liar!”

 _“Why wouldn’t Jaehyun want to see him?”_ Donghyuck thinks. _“Didn’t they understand each other?”_

Sighing, Mark takes an envelope from his sleeve and passes it to Donghyuck. “He asked me to give you this.” Mark watches as Donghyuck gazes at the letter, sorrow clearly written on his face. “I’m sorry, Donghyuck. I know that you love him.”

“I don’t love him anymore,” Donghyuck says quietly. “But he’s the only one who understands me.”

The denial catches Mark off-guard and he wants to believe Donghyuck’s words so much. “Of what?

Donghyuck wants to say goodbye to Jaehyun, he wants to see him before he leaves, not because he still loves him. Donghyuck doesn’t love Jaehyun, not anymore. His heart belongs to another now. But Jaehyun has always been the one who knows his feelings the best.

“Unrequited love.”

Mark’s eyes widen at Donghyuck’s words, but he remains speechless and he stays rooted to the ground as Donghyuck takes the envelope from him and slowly walks away. At least Mark knows that Donghyuck isn’t going away. Isn’t leaving him.

_Dear Donghyuck,_

_I’m sorry I’m taking the liberty of calling you directly by your name but I’ve never really liked calling you by any other._

_Let me start the letter proper by apologising again. I’m sorry for leaving without a word this time. I didn’t want your last memory of me to be riding off for war. It’s a selfish request but I want all your memories of me to be unrelated to bloodshed and violence. I want your memories of me to be at the jousting tournament when I win against everyone else, on the training grounds when my sword glistens gold under the sun, and in the gardens when the flowers are surrounding me._

_You were right about Lord Dongyoung and I’m sorry for never telling you what happened between me and Lord Dongyoung. You weren’t my first love, not the way I was your first love. Lord Dongyoung was my first love and he never loved me the way I wanted him to. But you are still so special to me, Donghyuck and you will always be._

_Yours Forever,  
Your Golden Knight_

Donghyuck stares at the last few words on the letter and he suddenly remembers how that nickname came about. He remembers himself as a child of fifteen at Mark’s sixteenth name day. It was the first time he saw Jaehyun. He had heard of Jaehyun by then, of course. Who wouldn’t? The youngest Knight to be Knighted. The champion of jousting in all the lands. The boy with hair that shone brighter than the sun and all the gold in the Kingdom.

“The Golden Knight from Lunest, the Valley of Gold, with his golden hair shimmering under the sun with every move he makes, and the finest armour and blade crafted in lightweight gold!” Donghyuck shouted before it was Jaehyun’s turn to joust. His exclamation was met with peals of laughter and while that didn’t make him blush, Jaehyun’s smile directed at him certainly did.

The name became stuck to Jaehyun since then and “The Golden Knight” became the name on everyone’s lips as they sang songs about him, but no one really remembers the details about how it came about, except that it was _probably_ a young boy who started it.

Now Donghyuck sees and truly understands that there really was never a need to be jealous of Lord Dongyoung. Jaehyun always had Donghyuck in his heart and Donghyuck wishes that he could have seen it earlier. It’s too late for any of that though. It doesn’t mean anything for him either. Not when there’s someone else occupying his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know who's still reading this but thank you if you are TT
> 
> I had such a hard time writing this chapter (or writing anything at all this week...) so comments and kudos are really really very much appreciated TT especially comments TT I don’t know if my writing is bad or I don’t get comments for other reasons but please do leave a comment or kudos if you've enjoyed my works now because I won’t be posting any more fics once I’m done with this (and my on-going JaeDo one) TT I don't expect super long comments and all so even just a short comment is fine and something I will appreciate a lot! Thank you <3
> 
>   
> [twt](https://twitter.com/fullsunlet)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/fullsunlet)
> 
> P.S.: stay safe and hydrate everyone


	11. finally, the flame in his eyes flickers out

“Letters from home?” Mark’s asking the obvious but he says anything to make small talk with Donghyuck these days.

After Jaehyun’s departure, Mark was afraid that Donghyuck might go back to giving him the cold shoulder, retreating to his shell, or worse, pretending that he doesn’t exist at all. Surprisingly (and thankfully for Mark), Donghyuck does none of that. In fact, he’s been warmer and kinder to Mark than ever, ever since they got married. Donghyuck now dines with Mark for every single meal much to the latter’s delight. Typically, Donghyuck reads letters from Jeno at breakfast, pretends not to care about state affairs during lunch, and complains about the things he’s seen in the town square when it’s dinner time.

Most of the time, he tells Mark about the contents of his letters. Today, he doesn’t seem like he’s going to.

Humming, Donghyuck unfolds the letter and begins reading it without even telling Mark who it’s from.

“Taeyong’s getting married,” Donghyuck informs nonchalantly as if the piece of news isn’t a big affair.

The announcement of Taeyong’s wedding doesn’t come as a surprise to Donghyuck. It’s the timing that surprises him.

“A month from now?” Donghyuck gasps in disbelief. “Is Taeyong mad?” He re-reads the words on the letter to ensure that it isn’t his eyes tricking him. “Taeyong is mad,” he concludes.

“What’s wrong with a month from now?” Mark questions.

“It’s winter,” Donghyuck answers plainly, still frowning at the letter as if that can change his eldest brother’s wedding date.

Mark still doesn’t understand. “And what’s wrong with winter?”

Donghyuck finally places the letter down and gives Mark a look of disdain. Mark should be offended, really, as King, as the Kingdom’s ruler, as the most powerful man on earth. He should be offended. But he’s actually a little bit happy about the way Donghyuck’s looking at him like that. He actually kind of misses the way Donghyuck judges him.

“It’s cold, you fool.” Donghyuck purses his lips and looks back to the letter. “A month from now...a month from now…” Donghyuck mutters to himself, absently twirling the fork in his hand. Suddenly, the fork falls onto the plate with a loud clang and Donghyuck straightens his back. “I should prepare to leave.”

Pausing at buttering his bread, Mark raises a brow at Donghyuck. “So soon?”

Nodding, Donghyuck picks up a napkin to clean his mouth, clearly done with breakfast and talking to Mark. “I’d like to spend some time with my parents and Taeyong before he gets married. My mother was so disappointed with me the last time I went home because I left so shortly.”

Mark remembers the last time Donghyuck left Cadines, left him. The sky was downcast, a reflection of his heart. He wasn’t expecting Donghyuck’s return the night after he just left. And Mark might not have shown it then but his heart was soaring. 

“Unfortunately,” Donghyuck pauses to let out an exaggerated sigh. “Jeno cannot be there. That is unless the war with the East ends early.” He gives Mark a hopeful look as Mark grimaces, knowing that what Donghyuck is suggesting is impossible. “You’re right. The war won’t end so soon. My brother will once again have to face the clashing of swords until summer.” For a moment, Donghyuck looks wistful. “Do you think the war will end by summer, Mark? Do you think the halo of fire is enough to stop a bloody battle?”

Inhaling deeply, Mark feels his throat constricting, wondering why Donghyuck is bringing up the Prophecy that appeared at his birth.

Or perhaps it’s for no reason at all.

“Maybe I should leave next week.” Donghyuck’s going to begin having a conversation with himself if Mark doesn’t cut in.

Clearing his throat a few times, Mark finally catches Donghyuck’s attention. “I can’t leave next week,” Mark says simply. “I should only be able to arrive at Asgrid a day or two before the wedding.”

Staring at Mark blankly, Donghyuck tries processing _why_ Mark has to be at the wedding.

“I’m your husband?” Mark explains, sounding confused himself as he spots the question marks written all over Donghyuck’s face. “Am I not invited to my brother-in-law’s wedding?”

Right.

“I’d like to go back earlier,” Donghyuck changes his previous words. “I’d like your permission to go back earlier,” he corrects himself. “I want to spend more time with my family and I don’t want to reach a day or two before the wedding.”

Reaching his hand across the table, Mark picks up one of Donghyuck’s hands, surprising the latter. “Of course, you can go back earlier if you want to. All I ask is that you inform me when you’re planning to leave and when you do leave, so that I know when not to expect seeing you around the castle.”

“Mark, I — ” Donghyuck finds himself not even knowing what he wants to say. He avoids eye contact with Mark on purpose as he looks down at their hands. “Do you expect to see me around the castle?”

“I look forward to every meal,” Mark admits. “And it’s not because I’m hungry.”

Donghyuck stays quiet for a while before he slowly pulls his hand from Mark’s grip. And Mark lets him, but Donghyuck doesn’t remove his hand completely.

“I know things haven’t been ideal since our wedding day,” Mark continues, unsure why he’s bringing this up now. “I know that you think that I’m against you, that the whole Kingdom is against you, that the Stars are against you. I’ve doubted you, Donghyuck and if I’m being honest, I still can’t bring myself to trust you fully.”

A sour look appears on Donghyuck’s face as he yanks his hand away from Mark’s.

“Listen to me,” Mark says in a commanding tone and Donghyuck only glares at him. “I don’t want to lie to you, Donghyuck. Yes, I don’t trust you fully and it’s because of that stupid Prophecy. But believe me when I say I want to trust you.” When Donghyuck only looks away, Mark sighs. “It may not seem like it now, but I care for you, Donghyuck. I care for you a lot.”

The words make Donghyuck raise his eyes to meet Mark’s. He’s heard similar words before. Someone once told him that too, except he didn’t believe it back then. It just sounds more convincing when Mark’s the one saying it. And Donghyuck realises that Mark’s not the only one with trust issues between them.

 _“It might not seem like it but he cares for you a lot.”_ Johnny’s voice echoes in Donghyuck’s mind.

*~ *

Donghyuck knows that Mark’s court doesn’t like him. He knows that they talk about him. He just never expected to hear it firsthand as he’s walking down the corridor towards the stables one day.

“I’ve heard rumours of Consort Donghyuck heading to Asgrid before you, Your Majesty. Surely, he isn’t planning on attending Lord Taeyong’s wedding without you? There isn’t a need for him to go to Asgrid so much earlier than the wedding day, is there?”

He also never expected _Mark_ to be the other party.

Their breakfast two days ago didn’t end very pleasantly. It wasn’t like either of them got angry at one another or started ignoring each other again but somehow, it felt worse than that. The truth can be harsh sometimes and occasionally, there’s a price to pay too. Donghyuck knows that Mark doesn’t trust him. It wasn’t even the first time Mark said something like that but it hurt more than usual, resulting in Donghyuck’s awkwardness with Mark for the time being.

“He’s going home.” Mark’s icy voice cuts through the air like a knife. “If he wants to head home first, then nothing is stopping him. Even if he asks me for my permission, I’ll give it out of courtesy, not because he needs it.”

The voices fade away as Donghyuck swallows, letting go of the breath that he’s been holding while he hides behind the wall at the turn of the corridor.

“Lord Donghyuck.”

Donghyuck jumps upon hearing his name. He only sighs in relief when he sees the face of the person who called him. “What are you doing here, Lord Johnny?” he asks curtly, hoping that Johnny didn’t see him eavesdropping.

“The King sent me to you to help you with your packing.” Johnny looks around the corridor before smiling at Donghyuck. “But you clearly aren’t packing.”

“I don’t need any help with packing,” Donghyuck replies, mildly offended. He knows that Mark didn’t send Johnny to help him with _packing_. Johnny’s clearly here to spy on him. “What do you want?”

“Like I said, Your Highness, the King sent me here to help you with your packing.”

“No,” Donghyuck says, shaking his head. “What do you _really_ want?”

Smile widening, lips stretching across his face, Johnny motions in the direction of Donghyuck’s chamber with a hand. “Shall we?”

Clicking his tongue, Donghyuck pulls his robes and starts walking back to his chambers to _pack_.

They don’t exchange any words along the corridor. It’s more like Johnny having a short conversation with himself.

“The walls have ears.”

A common saying. A stupid saying. Donghyuck only nods in agreement.

“I don’t believe that,” Johnny continues, his words bringing a smile to Donghyuck’s lips.

Pushing open his doors, Donghyuck walks to the centre of the room before turning around to face Johnny. He waits for Johnny to close the doors before asking, “What is it? What are you really here for?”

“The King didn’t send me.”

Now that’s a surprise.

Raising a brow, Donghyuck then goes over to his bed and sits at the end. “So why are you here if not to spy on me?”

“Spy on you?” Johnny repeats in amusement.

Donghyuck rolls his eyes and waves dismissively. “State your purpose here or leave, Lord Johnny.”

“You know His Majesty has to marry a woman.”

This is why Donghyuck likes Johnny, or appreciates him at the very least. There’s no beating around the bush or playing mind games and riddles when it comes to things that matter. Despite being the man that stole his position (it wasn’t his choice but anger sees no reason), Donghyuck finds himself agreeing that Johnny is the right man for the job. After him, of course.

That’s right, Donghyuck thinks, Johnny’s words ringing a bell in his head. Mark still has to find a wife. He completely forgot about it. How could he have forgotten about it? It seems there are so many things that have been slipping his mind as of late.

“He’s been rejecting every single candidate I suggested.” Johnny raises his hands in defense when Donghyuck side-eyes him. “I’m just doing my job, Your Highness, don’t look at me like that. The other officials would be breathing down my neck otherwise. They did at one point in fact, because I wasn’t serious about finding a princess or noblewoman for our King. He needs an heir,” Johnny says very seriously. Donghyuck knows the weight of this issue. There’s no need to take on such a tone with him. “An heir that you cannot provide him.”

“I know,” Donghyuck grits out.

“This wedding, Lord Taeyong’s wedding, your brother’s wedding is not just simply a wedding.”

No, this isn’t a riddle. This isn’t going to be a riddle. Johnny isn’t going to disappoint Donghyuck, not like that. Donghyuck’s judgement of people isn’t that poor.

“It’s an opportunity,” Johnny explains. “An opportunity for the King to find a suitable wife to bear his heir. There will be many princesses and ladies there and one of them will have to marry the King. The Court says so.”

Donghyuck has known that this was going to be a problem since the start. Since he offered his hand to Mark. Since Mark wanted his hand in marriage. Since they forged a union.

“Then he marries a woman to bear him a child. An heir that will continue his Reign, his father’s Reign, and let the Lee Kingdom continue to prosper for another hundred, and thousand of years.”

There’s no bitterness in Donghyuck’s heart when he says that. There’s no hate, there’s no sadness. There’s nothing.

It’s his mind controlling his feeling — _don’t be sad_ , _don’t feel pain_ , _don’t think_. Don’t let your guard down. Don’t let your heart open more than it already is.

“But he doesn’t want anyone,” Johnny states calmly and Donghyuck blinks at him. “He only wants you.”

This isn’t a riddle, far from it. Johnny’s words are straightforward. But somehow, Donghyuck feels confused.

*~ *

Asgrid is, as always, gloomy. It welcomes its prodigal son back with grey skies and light rain. The Governor’s manor welcomes Donghyuck back with warm and open arms at least.

“Taeyong! I’ve missed you,” Donghyuck exclaims as he runs into the arms of his eldest brother. There’s no servants in the room, allowing Donghyuck to behave as he likes. It’s been so long since there haven’t been anyone watching over him with hawk eyes and expecting him to act every bit like the King’s Consort he is. How is the King’s Consort even supposed to act? Donghyuck’s forgotten all about the lessons. There are supposed to be a handful of guards following him from Cadines but he forgot to inform them that he was leaving a day earlier than planned. They must be in a frenzy right now, or mounting their horses to come to Asgrid as quickly as possible.

“Have you?” Taeyong muses. “You don’t write back often. You only write to Jeno.”

“You’re busy. I don’t wish to bother you,” Donghyuck replies instantly. He already knew that Taeyong would accuse him of being a faithless brother and playing favourtism. “Jeno needs my support more than you do. It’s tough for him out there on the battlefront.” There’s a faraway look in Donghyuck’s eyes as he wonders how Jeno is doing. The look disappears as quickly as it appeared and Donghyuck’s back to grinning playfully at Taeyong. “Besides, you don’t reply to my letters.”

Taeyong returns Donghyuck’s smile. “I’m busy.”

Puffing up his cheeks, Donghyuck decides to let the matter drop and he hooks his arms with Taeyong’s, leaning his head against the other’s shoulder.

“How is your marriage?” Taeyong asks and Donghyuck almost stops breathing.

He counts to three in his head before replying. “Why are you asking?”

“I worry about you a lot, Donghyuck. Just as I worry about Jeno a lot. You’re both my younger brothers.” Taeyong sighs. “I’ve done so much to protect the both of you.”

Raising his head, Donghyuck looks at Taeyong questioningly. “What do you mean?”

“Sending Jeno to Lunest was the best for him.”

Realisation dawns on Donghyuck. “Was someone after Jeno’s life? But he was just a child!” Donghyuck cries, feeling helpless all of a sudden. It’s all in the past so it shouldn’t affect him but it still does.

“Jeno’s adopted,” Taeyong says quietly. “Some people think he doesn’t deserve living in this manor. Living as the Governor’s son.”

“You mean Father’s people? Who — ”

“This isn’t your concern, Donghyuck,” Taeyong cuts Donghyuck off sternly. “It’s over. Just know that Jeno going to Lunest was the right decision. It was the best decision.”

“You mean the only decision,” Donghyuck interrupts.

Closing his eyes, Taeyong takes a deep breath before opening them again. “Look at Jeno now. He’s doing well. He’s a Knight.”

“He’s fighting a _war_.”

“And he will be fine,” Taeyong assures. “The Stars are with him. The Stars have always protected him and they will continue to do so. We have nothing to worry about when it comes to Jeno. You, on the other hand. You worry me, Donghyuck. You worry me so much.”

“You shouldn’t,” Donghyuck says defensively. “I’m fine. I’m doing well.”

Taeyong looks at Donghyuck knowingly. “The Stars aren’t kind to you.” It’s not a question. And even if it was, Donghyuck isn’t intending on answering. “But thankfully, the Prophecy is.”

The words make Donghyuck choke and he looks around nervously. _The walls have ears._

“What are you even saying, Taeyong?” Donghyuck hisses.

Raising a brow, Taeyong regards Donghyuck thoughtfully. “At your wedding. Or have you forgotten? Donghyuck Lee will be King.”

“Don’t say that!”

“The walls don’t have ears in Asgrid, Donghyuck,” Taeyong states calmly. “I have to apologise for leaving after your wedding so abruptly. Father too, sends his apologies again. You’ve received our letters, have you not? You just didn’t reply to them.”

Donghyuck avoids making eye contact with Taeyong out of guilt. “It was a messy time. The Court was in chaos.”

“As they should be.” Taeyong nods in understanding. “Now let me ask you again Donghyuck, how is your marriage?”

“We’re fine.”

Technically, they _are_ fine. Donghyuck isn’t lying and he’s guessing that Taeyong knows that too.

“But?” Taeyong prompts.

Shaking his head, Donghyuck says, “There’s no ‘but’. We’re fine and that’s it.”

“Not bad but not well either,” Taeyong deduces from Donghyuck’s words. “That’s enough for me. As long as you’re safe.”

Incredulous, Donghyuck shakes his head. “What is that even supposed to mean?”

Taeyong starts drumming his fingers against the table. “Asgrid is a powerful force to be reckoned with,” he recites from his memory. “Especially so when they’ve begun arming up.”

The words sound familiar to Donghyuck, but not all that familiar at the same time. It takes Donghyuck a while before he realises when he’s heard those words before. When he’s _seen_ those words before.

“You’re The Sparrow?” Donghyuck all but shouts. “Are you crazy? Was the contents of that letter even real? Was Asgrid really arming up? This is treason, Taeyong!” Donghyuck lowers his voice.

“The contents are real,” Taeyong admits. “But Asgrid was arming up for war with the East. It wasn’t for a coup.”

“Then _why_?” Donghyuck always thought that he’s smart, witty, and observant. He always thought that he’s in control of his own life. Who were the Stars to say otherwise?

“I did it to save your life!” Taeyong replies harshly. “I know what the Stars say about your fate, Donghyuck. They say that you would die young. I don’t know the details but you don’t deserve to die young and I won’t allow that to happen. Not for as long as I’m still alive and if the most powerful man in the world can’t protect you, then who can?”

“You shouldn’t have!” Donghyuck cries. “Mark only married me because of that letter! Our marriage is a _lie_.”

“But the Prophecy is kinder to you than I am. If you become King, you can protect yourself.”

Donghyuck looks away. “No. What makes you think a King can’t die? Kings are as vulnerable to death as anyone is. But all that doesn’t matter now.” He shuts his eyes, pained. “My relationship with Mark was built on trust and now it’s sustained by a lie.”

“He already had intentions of wedding you. Don’t be a fool, Donghyuck,” Taeyong reprimands. “That letter was just a push.”

“How would you know?”

Brows furrowed, Taeyong asks, “Don’t you know, Donghyuck?”

Questions that begin like that usually don’t end well, Donghyuck knows that from experience. Lots of experience. If there’s something that he doesn’t know, it’s better to be kept that way. But his curiosity is also gnawing at him for an answer. “Know what?”

“Mark likes you.”

Upon hearing the words, Donghyuck’s mouth goes dry.

Taeyong watches his reaction calmly before chuckling. “And it seems like you are fond of him too.”

*~ *

The day Mark arrives at Asgrid, it’s as gloomy as always. Only now the winter cold makes it worse. He wonders if Donghyuck arrived under better circumstances. Probably not. Asgrid’s weather isn’t kind to just anyone for no reason.

“It’s like the Moon Goddess thought that being in the North wasn’t bad enough and decided to make Asgrid as wet as it is cold,” Johnny laments as their horses trudge through the mud.

“Stop grumbling about it. You’re not even the one walking,” Mark chides, a thousand complaints echoing in his own heart.

They reach the gates of the city when the rain starts growing heavier. Mark grimaces when the water starts seeping past his hood.

His entourage heads straight for the Governor’s manor where there are already servants and guards waiting to escort them. Upon closer look, Mark realises that the Governor is there himself.

Dismounting his horse, Mark walks straight up to the Governor. “Please, it’s fine,” Mark says as soon as the older man bows to him. “You’re also my father, Governor Lee.”

Donghae laughs heartily and pats Mark on the shoulder before guiding him through the doors of the manor. “Donghyuck was supposed to pick you up. I apologise for my son’s behaviour.”

“There’s nothing to apologise about.” Mark thinks for a moment, then asks, “But where is Donghyuck?”

The Governor gives Mark an apologetic smile. “Donghyuck is still in bed.”

After exchanging a few more pleasantries, Mark heads straight for Donghyuck’s room. The guards standing outside Donghyuck’s room startle when they see Mark and immediately bow to him. Mark waves as a sign of dismissal before he knocks twice out of courtesy, then pushes open the door without waiting for a reply.

“Donghyuck?” Mark calls although he guesses that his husband might still be asleep. His guess is proven right when he sees the sleeping figure on the bed.

Smiling, Mark sits at the side, lifting a hand to pat Donghyuck’s head. A frown appears on Donghyuck’s face as soon as Mark touches him and he makes a sound before adjusting his position and turning to the side, expression becoming peaceful once again.

Moving his hand down to Donghyuck’s cheek, Mark lingers for a moment before pulling away.

“Donghyuck,” he says softly. “Wake up. It’s almost noon.” He looks outside the window at the sky where the clouds have thickened and the rain is pouring even harder than before. “It sure doesn’t look like noon though. Tell me, does Asgrid ever see the sun?”

“Yes,” Donghyuck croaks, voice laden with sleep and Mark instantly turns back to the bed. “You tell me.” He yawns widely and stretches his arms over his head. How very un-consort like of him but Mark doesn’t care. And Donghyuck doesn’t care if Mark cares. “Which place doesn’t see the sun?” Then he yawns again.

“Asgrid.”

Stopping mid-yawn, Donghyuck glares at Mark. “I just said that Asgrid _does_ see the sun.”

“I just arrived and you want to pick a fight with me?”

Taking in Mark’s clothes, Donghyuck realises that Mark has just arrived. And he’s sitting on his bed. “You could have changed first?” A thought strikes Donghyuck and he sits up abruptly to look at Mark’s feet. He sighs in relief when he sees that Mark has on a pair of clean shoes.

“You were supposed to pick me up at the entrance — ”

“That was like _yesterday_ — ”

“ — I wanted to see what was keeping you so busy — ”

“Not much obviously, seeing as I’m just sleeping.”

“I was waiting for you.”

“ _I_ was waiting for _you_ ,” Donghyuck snaps back, folding his arms across his chest as he stares at Mark. “You’re a day late.” Mark breaks into a smile and Donghyuck’s jaw falls in disbelief. “What are you smiling about? I’m actually angry if you haven’t noticed.”

“You were waiting for me,” Mark says happily.

Donghyuck remains silent as he tries to reconcile with himself with what he just admitted. He thinks about yesterday when he was waiting for Mark in his room. When he was preparing to pick Mark from the entrance of the manor only to be informed that, _“Due to some urgent situation that requires His Majesty’s presence back at Cadines, his trip to Asgrid will be delayed by a day”_ and Donghyuck suddenly had the whole day free to himself again. It was both a blessing and a curse for the same reason actually — Donghyuck had to tell Mark about Taeyong’s letter all those months ago. While Donghyuck would like to question Mark about his feelings for him too, he knows that the letter is of a greater concern.

“I was,” Donghyuck replies eventually, raising his chin to look at Mark defiantly. “And I was planning on telling you a secret too.”

“What secret?”

There’s no guarantee that Mark won’t harm Taeyong, even if it’s just a day before the latter’s wedding. But there’s nothing that tells Donghyuck Mark will harm his eldest brother too.

“Nothing,” Donghyuck chooses to stall for time. Time for himself, not because he wants to protect Taeyong for just a bit longer and not because he wants to keep guessing what Mark will do when he finds out. Time for himself to come to terms with the fact that their relationship will change after Donghyuck tells him the truth, and Donghyuck, only for this one time, will admit to himself that he likes where he is with Mark now. “You came a day too late.”

“That’s not fair!” Mark protests. “I had — ” the rest of his words get swallowed by Donghyuck’s kiss.

“Urgent matters to deal with back home,” Donghyuck completes the rest of Mark’s sentence. He places a hand on Mark’s face. “I know.”Donghyuck lets his hand fall away before Mark can hold it. “I’ll let you know about it later.”

‘Later’ comes at night after dinner, in Donghyuck’s room when they’re preparing to sleep.

“Taeyong is The Sparrow,” Donghyuck blurts out when they’re lying side-by-side in bed. No warning, no lead-up, nothing.

Mark pauses for a moment and then his breath gets caught in his lungs. _The Sparrow_. He’s only heard, only _seen_ that name once and it feels like an eternity ago. Hearing the name again though, makes it feel like it was just yesterday that he saw those words on the parchment. And _knowing_ who this anonymous writer is now?

Donghyuck waits with bated breath for a response, some kind of reaction, an outburst, disappointment, confusion, anything. Anything but the silence that’s receiving now. “Please don’t kill him.” Donghyuck hurriedly climbs off the bed and Mark sits up at once to watch him. Without thinking, Donghyuck kneels right in front of Mark, making the latter freeze. “I’m begging you, please don’t kill him. I’m telling you this because I don’t want to lie to you. And Taeyong only told it to me because he was just trying to protect me. In the letter, it says that Asgrid was arming up, right? Asgrid was, but they did it in preparation for the war with the East that is going on right now. It wasn’t treason. Please believe me.”

“Donghyuck, get up.” That’s the first thing Mark says when he finds his voice again. “Just stand up, please,” he begs, hands reaching out to help the other up but Donghyuck refuses to budge.

Shaking his head, Donghyuck stares at Mark resolutely. “Not unless you promise that you won’t do anything to Taeyong.”

Sighing, Mark gets off the bed to pull Donghyuck up and the latter isn’t able to resist this time. He sits down again and pats the spot beside him, only speaking Donghyuck listens to him. “I won’t kill him, Donghyuck. I won’t harm anyone you love.”

The worry and fear finally disappear from Donghyuck’s eyes and he exhales slowly. He leans forward to press a kiss against Mark’s cheek. “Thank you,” Donghyuck says, almost a whisper, his breath lightly touching Mark’s face.

*~ *

On the morning of Taeyong’s wedding, the sky is surprisingly, scarily even, bright and sunny.

“Is this really Asgrid?” Donghyuck wonders aloud in amazement as he looks out the window.

Their conversation from last night still lingers in Donghyuck’s mind but he chooses to push it aside. The weather’s too good for him to be worrying about something so morbid such as the possibility of his husband killing his eldest brother on the latter’s wedding day.

“You’re the one who told me that Asgrid sees the sun too,” Mark points out, despite knowing that he’ll be ignored. “You should start getting ready. You don’t want to keep your family waiting at breakfast. And you should give Princess Seo a good impression.”

Donghyuck grins at Mark. “What for? She’s marrying my brother, not me.”

“But you’re going to be family,” Mark points out, ever the reasonable one.

“What does Lord Johnny think about his cousin marrying my eldest brother?”

Mark remembers Johnny making a single comment about it. “He thinks they’re a handsome match.”

Humming, Donghyuck goes back to looking outside the window until the doors burst open and the servants whisk him away to dress him up. He gives Mark a pleading look but all the other does is shrug in response and watches in amusement as Donghyuck is dragged away. The smile drops from his face when he realises that he’s next.

Breakfast is a boring event. Everyone’s all pleasant and kind and Donghyuck finds that he can accept Princess Seo as a person but it might take a while before he actually likes her. Or treat her like family, in Mark’s words.

“I hope my cousin, Lord Johnny, isn’t giving you any trouble, Your Majesty.”

“Quite the contrary, Princess Seo,” Mark replies with a smile. “He’s been an asset to my Court.”

“Lord Johnny,” Donghyuck chimes in. “Is an _excellent_ advisor.”

The Governor, Donghyuck’s father, looks at him pointedly — _behave_ , and Donghyuck fakes a smile at Taeyong’s fiance before taking a sip of his grape wine.

Taeyong and Princess Seo spend the rest of breakfast exchanging more fleeting glances than words while the Governor and the King discuss about the war in the East. At times like this, Donghyuck finds his mind wandering. Wandering to the East where Jeno is. Oh, how he wishes that Jeno could be here today. His mind wanders to Jaehyun, out of habit, and he wonders how the Golden Knight is doing out on the battlefield. He’s been meaning to write a letter to Jaehyun but the letters all end up being addressed to Jeno.

“Donghyuck?” Mark’s voice pulls him away from his thoughts. “What are you thinking about?”

Donghyuck smiles brightly at him. “You.”

Lunch is a boring event too. It’s the wedding ceremony at night that Donghyuck looks forward to, with all the wine and food and people dancing, the lights, the flowers, and the music playing.

“Do you think there’ll be any surprises this time?” Donghyuck asks Mark once they’ve reached their seats.

Turning to Donghyuck, Mark raises a brow. “Like another Prophecy?”

Donghyuck whips his head to the side and stares at him with wide, confused eyes. Honestly, Donghyuck was thinking more along the lines of a flock of pigeons flying into the hall or raining flowers, that kind of surprise. “You’re joking about it.”

“Should I not?”

“No, it’s not that.” Donghyuck sucks in his lower lip as he regards Mark with an unreadable expression. He doesn’t even know what he’s feeling at this moment. “It’s just…” Donghyuck looks down at his hands in his lap. “Are you still bothered by it? The Prophecy on our wedding day.” Taeyong seems to believe it, but Donghyuck isn’t going to mention that to Mark. “I mean...do you still believe it?”

Mark gently raises Donghyuck’s chin to look into his eyes. “Does it matter?”

“Should it not?”

“Do you believe it, then?” Mark throws the question back. “Does it really matter, Donghyuck? I’ve already told you how I felt.”

“Your Majesty,” a voice interrupts their conversation.

With a sigh, Mark looks at the servant, pretending not to notice the girl standing behind him. “Yes?”

“Princess Yang of Kyr will be sitting at this table with Your Majesty and His Highness.”

Before Mark can say anything, Donghyuck stretches his hand out to the princess. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Princess Yang. I’ve heard tales of your beauty but none of them match up to reality.”

She giggles, hiding her mouth behind a delicate hand, then accepts Donghyuck’s hand. “His Highness’ beauty is also incomparable to the songs.”

“You’re too kind,” Donghyuck replies politely.

When Princess Yang sits down, Donghyuck stands up and Mark immediately grabs hold of his hand. “Where are you going?”

“I want to be with my brother,” Donghyuck answers calmly, resisting the urge to pull his hand out of Mark’s. “Princess Yang can keep you company.”

“Donghyuck Lee,” Mark says harshly under his breath. “You are not going anywhere.”

Lowering his voice, Donghyuck leans in closer to Mark just to be on the safe side. “You want me to sit here and watch you have a dalliance with Princess Yang? I’d rather not, Your Majesty.” Donghyuck moves away and smiles at Mark. “I promised him, _Mark_. I hope you understand.”

Tightening his grip on Donghyuck’s hand, Mark glares at him. “Then I’ll see you outside after the ceremony. Our carriage will be waiting for us. I’m sorry we can’t stay longer but I’m sure you’ve spent enough time in Asgrid. It’s time to come home with me.”

“Must we leave so soon?” Donghyuck bats his eyelashes innocently.

“We can spare some time for you to keep your promise.”

Donghyuck frowns. “What promise?”

“You once said that you wanted to show me the roses in gardens since Asgrid has some of the loveliest in the Kingdom,” Mark repeats Donghyuck’s exact words from months ago.

A wry smile appears on Donghyuck’s face. “It’s winter, Your Majesty. The roses are dead.”

*~ *

Taeyong’s wedding passes just like that. The ceremony was beautiful and their mother shed a few tears, and Donghyuck is leaving again, just like that. It’s like the past month he spent in Asgrid went by in the blink of an eye. He hasn’t shared enough stories with his mother about his life at Cadines — about his midnight trips to the kitchen, about Emerald junior, about Jaehyun. He hasn’t gone riding enough with his Father, and he hasn’t teased Taeyong enough about his wedding or written enough letters with him to Jeno. He needs more time and time is something he doesn’t have nor is it in his control.

Donghyuck insisted on riding back to Cadines, not wanting to share the same enclosed area with Mark for _hours_ but the carriage was already waiting outside after the ceremony like Mark said.

There was a small part of him expecting to see Princess Yang joining their entourage back to Cadines but he sees no princess or girl around when he reaches the carriage. He steals a peek at Mark curiously, looking away immediately when Mark turns towards him. He wants to ask Mark about Princess Yang out of spite, but he doesn’t want to engage in conversation with Mark either. He didn’t spend the whole wedding avoiding looking in Mark’s direction to find out about how his interaction with Princess Yang went now.

He boards the carriage without waiting for Mark and tries to keep away from the latter as much as possible throughout the whole ride.

“Sleep,” Mark tells Donghyuck after a day of silence. “You must be very tired, with the wedding preparations and what-not. I’m sorry we couldn’t stay a day longer and have to make the journey back overnight.”

“Shouldn’t you be exhausted then, my King?” Donghyuck’s condescending tone doesn’t go by unnoticed but Mark only glares at him. “With attending a wedding and finding a potential wife at the same time?”

“Donghyuck — ” Mark begins but Donghyuck merely turns his back against him and lies down.

He adjusts until he’s in a comfortable position. “You’re right, Your Majesty. I am tired, so I am going to sleep if you don’t mind.”

After a while, Mark says, “I’ll wake you when we reach.”

It’s only then that Donghyuck truly falls asleep and he doesn’t try to fight against it.

When Donghyuck wakes up, the carriage has already stopped moving. “You didn’t wake me up.”

“We just arrived.”

Donghyuck closes his eyes again and listens for the sounds outside. “Liar,” he concludes when all he hears is the sound of crickets.

Ignoring the accusation, Mark stretches a hand towards Donghyuck.

Reluctantly, Donghyuck accepts it, allowing Mark to pull him up and help him down the carriage. There are still a few guards standing outside, waiting to escort the King and his Consort back to their chambers. So Donghyuck has no choice but to follow Mark back to his room tonight.

There’s a rumour that the King and his Consort don’t share the same chambers, but it’s just a rumour to most people. Not many know that it’s the truth and Donghyuck’s not planning on sharing it with some guards.

Upon reaching Mark’s chambers, they find the Master of Arms standing outside.

“Wait inside,” Mark tells Donghyuck.

Donghyuck resists the urge to roll his eyes as he bows to Mark before opening the door and shutting it behind him. He presses his ears against the door to hear the pair talking but all he hears is footsteps growing distant. Frowning, Donghyuck pushes the door open slightly and finds Mark and Sir Jeong walking away.

He slips through the small crack and gestures for the Knights standing outside not to make a sound as he follows Mark and Sir Jeong. He knows that the Knights must be agonising over his command now but he doesn’t have it in him to feel bad for them.

“ — opportunity for you to find a wife, Your Majesty.”

“I will find a wife when I want to. It’s not for you to decide,” Mark snaps.

The next thing Donghyuck sees is the Master of Arms bowing respectfully before turning away. As he approaches where Donghyuck’s hiding, Donghyuck moves further into the shadows and thankfully, Sir Jeong doesn’t notice him.

Seeing that their conversation has come to an end, Donghyuck rushes back to Mark’s chambers before the latter does, thanking the Knights standing guard before he slips back into the room.

When Mark enters the room, he finds Donghyuck sitting on his bed like he hasn’t been anywhere else.

“Mark,” Donghyuck calls softly, beckoning him over with a hand. After Mark sits next to him, Donghyuck leans against his arm. “I’m sorry about my behaviour at the wedding ceremony and in the carriage. If you really need a wife, I won’t stop you. I can’t stop you in the first place. I don’t even know why I was reacting that way. I was just being petty, I guess. Don’t overthink it. You don’t have to be concerned about what I feel. You need an heir to pass on your Reign. You — ”

“Shh,” Mark shushes him gently. “Don’t say anything.”

“You need an heir and I can’t give you one,” Donghyuck says quietly.

“You mean so much more.”

Sighing heavily, Donghyuck sits up, glances at the open window with a small frown, before turning back to Mark and offering him a smile that doesn’t quite reach his eyes. “It’s late. I should head back to my room.”

“Or you can stay for the night.” Mark’s tone is hopeful and his eyes are shining with sincerity.

But they aren’t enough to move Donghyuck. “I don’t want this to become a thing if I’m eventually going to lose you to someone else, be it a wife or an heir.”

Mark says nothing and watches silently as Donghyuck walks towards the door. Just as Donghyuck places his hand on the handle, a black shadow flits across the room and Mark spots a glint of silver. His eyes widen at the realisation of what’s happening.

_“The Stars can’t be correct, Mark. Or I would be dead by now.”_

Mark stands from the bed and runs towards Donghyuck.

_“You believe in the Stars! The unreliable Stars that said I would die by an assassin’s hands at a young age!”_

“Donghyuck! Watch out! There’s an assassin!” Mark shouts, but Donghyuck doesn’t react fast enough. He turns around and his feet become paralysed as he stares at the sword heading towards him.

_“I don’t want you dead. I won’t kill you. And I won’t let anyone or any assassin kill you.”_

Mark remembers his promise while all Donghyuck can do is to shut his eyes and pray that it doesn’t hurt.

But no matter how long Donghyuck waits, nothing comes. He suddenly feels like he’s thrown back into the Roselake again when he was drowning and waiting, waiting for Mark to jump in and save him. He remembers the coldness, the disappointment, and the pain, especially the pain — the way the water filled his lungs and he couldn’t breathe anymore, the way he was reaching out to the hope that Mark would save him earlier but couldn’t grab hold of it, and the way he realised that he had already fallen for Mark.

Except there isn’t any pain this time.

When Donghyuck slowly blinks open his eyes, the first thing he notices is how wet they are.

The next thing that comes to his attention is a mop of brown hair right in front of him, and then Mark is falling against him. Donghyuck immediately regains his senses then and catches Mark before the other falls completely. He looks around frantically but no one else is there. The window is still open.

His hand comes into contact with something wet and sticky. Looking down, he finds a pool of blood forming on Mark’s robes.

“Mark?” Donghyuck calls shakily, his hand trembling as he tries wiping it clean on his own clothes. “Oh...no...oh, no, no, no, no.” Donghyuck hurriedly looks around for a cloth, for something that he can use to apply pressure to Mark’s wound. He tries tearing a piece of his robe but to no avail but he can’t run to Mark’s closet and leave him lying on the floor. Lightly pressing against Mark’s wound, Donghyuck sobs, saying, “Mark, no. Don’t you dare close your eyes on me.”

“Donghyuck…”

“Stop talking!” Donghyuck shouts. “Shut up! Why would you even do that? You fool!”

Mark smiles, the only colour on his otherwise pale face. “Rule in my stead…”

“What?” Donghyuck shakes his head. “What are you saying? I don’t know what you’re saying.”

Reaching into his robes, Mark pulls out a seal, his seal, the King’s seal. “The Crown Matrimonial...it’s always been yours...I’ve trusted you since the beginning, Donghyuck. I’m sorry. I just couldn’t show it to you. I didn’t want to bring you harm…”

“You fool!” Donghyuck scolds, tears streaming down his face as he holds Mark’s hand and the seal tightly. “Don’t do this to me, Mark. Don’t lie to me.” The tears can’t stop and Donghyuck sobs uncontrollably.

A soft laugh leaves Mark’s parted lips. “When did I...lie to you?”

“You said you wouldn’t harm anyone I love.” Donghyuck’s voice is shaky, barely audible but loud enough for the both of them.

“I — what?” Mark asks, sounding tired, so, so tired, but also looking so, so happy.

“I love you.”

Mark opens his eyes slightly wider before a small smile creeps onto his face. “I’m glad you’re not a Knight, Donghyuck, or I wouldn’t have trusted you to rule in my stead.”

“Stop talking...please…”

“All Knights are fools,” Mark says, a serene smile painted on his face. “I’m glad you’re not a Knight, Donghyuck.”

And then Mark’s eyes shuts and the fire in Donghyuck’s eyes diminishes, slowly, slowly, and finally, the flame in his eyes flickers out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***EDIT: oh my gosh...Mark isn't dead or gonna die...I would tag major character death if it's in the 
> 
> ***EDITX2: I know the Crown Matrimonial is from Scots law btw I’m just...using it***
> 
> This chapter is a little longer than usual and there's a lot going on. I hope everything is clear. If not, feel free to ask! I was really worried about the pacing of this chapter but I personally find it...okay...
> 
> Btw _The Sparrow_ is from Chapters 4 and 5 if you forgot (likeikindofdid)
> 
> And as always, kudos and comments are appreciated <333 thank you to everyone who's left kudos so far and to those who've been taking the time to write me comments ;A; Just one more chapter to go!
> 
>   
> [twt](https://twitter.com/fullsunlet)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/fullsunlet)
> 
> P.S.: stay safe everyone TT <333


	12. We can make history together, love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- it's the last chapter! and the longest so far (this is over 10k words and I wrote it in two days please show it lots of love)  
> \- this has been my idea for the ending since the beginning so...if you disagree or something, please don't tell me hahas  
> \- I hope anyone reading this will enjoy it anyway :D

“Nothing can happen to you...nothing can happen to you...nothing can happen to you…” Donghyuck repeats the words like a mantra under his breath. “Nothing can happen to you...nothing can — ” Donghyuck stops suddenly, eyes widening for a second when he realises that he’s no longer sitting on the floor, his hands are no longer covered in blood, and Mark’s no longer in his arms. The last one hits him the hardest but he doesn’t feel it straightaway.

He looks at his surroundings, takes in all the blackness when he notices that he’s trapped in a room of darkness with no windows, no doors, _nothing_. It’s more of a void than a room, really, but Donghyuck still sees it as a room.

His hands fall to his sides, touching the ground, if that’s the ground, and he pushes himself up with little to no effort. He stands on wobbly legs and places a hand against the wall, _if_ that’s the wall, to steady himself, then he scans the place again. There’s no one in sight either. He’s all alone. Or is he? There’s a voice in his head and he screws his eyes shut, squeezing them tighter as he tries to focus on the sound but everything comes out distorted or muffled and he can’t make anything out.

“Mark?” he calls out, slowly opening his eyes. “Mark, is that you?” he calls out to the only person he can think about, the only person he wants to see this very moment. “Mark?”

There’s a sound coming from above out of the blue and Donghyuck instantly looks up to stare into an empty void. He’s expecting the ceiling to part and reveal the blue sky littered with a few clouds. Maybe there’s a few birds up there too. He’s expecting the winter wind to hit his face. But all he sees is a reflection of the ground; a pit of darkness, and he suddenly feels like he’s drowning. He suddenly feels Mark’s absence more acutely.

“Mark?” he tries again. “Where are you?” he asks again, sounding and feeling more helpless than ever. If he’s all alone and Mark isn’t here, then who’s going to save him? It was Mark that pulled him out of the Roselake. It was Mark that stood in front of the sword for him. It was Mark that was always saving his life. “Mark, are you here?”

He doesn’t get a reply, not a verbal or coherent one at least. It’s the same sound from the ceiling, the sky, or whatever it is. Looking up again, Donghyuck glares at what he _thinks_ is the ceiling. The sound is definitely coming from above his head but Donghyuck can’t pinpoint where exactly nor can he make out anything. And it’s frustrating.

Closing his eyes again, Donghyuck takes three calming breaths and counts to ten in his head.

The voice is clearer now. It sounds like...it’s calling out to him.

“ —sort Donghyuck.”

Donghyuck sees a blurry vision behind his eyes.

“ —Donghyuck.”

Then his eyes snap open and he sucks in a deep breath before exhaling slowly, like he was short of breath before he woke up.

“ —hyuck.”

There’s light now at least, and there’s colour in his world again. The ceiling is familiar too, the open top of his four-poster bed framing the white canvas engraved with intrinsic patterns. The soothing scent of lavender burning from his candles calms his nerves.

“Consort Donghyuck.”

Finally, Donghyuck clearly hears the voice.

Looking to his right, he finds Johnny standing next to his bed and he wonders how long the King’s Advisor has been standing there. He opens his mouth to greet the older man but no sound comes out. His throat feels dry and his lips feel chapped. It’s also only then that he feels how puffy his eyes are.

“Please rest. You don’t have to say anything.” Johnny hurriedly stops Donghyuck from sitting up, placing his hands above the latter without touching him.

Making a face at Johnny, Donghyuck listens to his advice and continues lying in bed. _“What happened?”_ he mouths.

“An assassin wounded the King.”

Donghyuck waves a hand impatiently, signalling Johnny to hurry up with whatever story he plans on telling.

“The guards heard you shouting and calling for help so they rushed into the King chamber’s immediately and saw the two of you sitting on the floor, a pool of blood forming on the ground. I was there too because I wanted to talk to His Majesty about — ” Johnny cuts himself off and Donghyuck glares at him. “Princess Yang,” he says hesitantly and gives Donghyuck a tentative look. A grim smile appears on his face when he sees Donghyuck rolling his eyes. “We got a physician to tend to the King as quickly as possible and I’m glad to say that he’s no longer in a critical condition.”

Allowing his eyes to close, Donghyuck lets himself have a moment of relief before he looks at Johnny again and points at himself.

“You…” Johnny pauses, pressing his lips together with a small frown. “You fainted. Probably out of shock.”

If Donghyuck had his voice back, he’d groan loudly. Very loudly. How embarrassing.

“Yes, I was afraid of telling you the truth in case you found it too embarrassing,” Johnny points out and Donghyuck briefly wonders if the King’s Advisor is a mind-reader.

Or maybe, Donghyuck just has his voice back. He clears his throat a few times to test that theory.

“But there’s nothing to be embarrassed about, Your Highness, I can assure you that.”

“I need to find the assassin,” Donghyuck says, ignoring Johnny’s supposedly comforting words. His voice sounds hoarse, a little weird, and if Mark could hear him now, the other would think about his voice as anything but sweet. “Gather everyone now.”

“Everyone?”

Nodding, Donghyuck explains. “I’m going to interrogate them.”

“You’re still unwell. The physician suggested that you continue resting for the time-being. I’ll take charge of this matter according to your orders.”

“Then gather everyone as I say,” Donghyuck repeats curtly. “No one in this castle is innocent until proven otherwise.” He looks Johnny dead in the eyes. “Including you, Lord Johnny Seo.”

*~ *

There’s no reason to doubt Johnny. There really isn’t any. The King’s Advisor has not given Donghyuck or anyone any reason not to have faith in him or his loyalty to the crown, to Mark’s Reign. He’s Mark’s closest and favourite cousin — the whole Kingdom knows that and Donghyuck knows that even better so there’s absolutely no reason to doubt him.

But Donghyuck’s paranoid. His guard and defences are all up and he simply can’t afford misplacing his trust in anybody. Mark’s cousin or not, Donghyuck won’t trust anyone until he sees the truth for himself.

Another reason not to doubt Johnny would be that — he had nothing against Donghyuck so why would he send an assassin after him? That is, _if_ the assassin was after Donghyuck.

By the Stars of the past and the Stars of the present, and the Stars that have been in the sky for as long as they’ve been there, the assassin _was_ after Donghyuck, should rightfully be after Donghyuck anyway. The Stars said so and the Stars words were…

“Never right,” Donghyuck whispers to himself.

Despite Donghyuck never truly believing in them or always telling himself that the Stars _are never right_ , there was also constantly this small part of him that trusted their words, and made him think that he was going to die at a young age, by the hands of an assassin to be more specific.

But it didn’t happen. He’s still alive and well, in the sense that he had not met any bodily harm despite the encounter with the assassin. 

The assassin _was_ after him, Donghyuck’s convinced, even if Mark’s the one lying unconscious in his bed right now. The assassin was supposed to be after him. But why was the assassin in Mark’s chambers then? Did he know that Donghyuck was in Mark’s room? (Donghyuck decides that the assassin is a man based on his brief meeting with the latter — there are just some telling signs about it; his movements, his size, his _Adam’s apple_.) If so, how long had he been following Donghyuck? Or them both? Since the wedding at Asgrid? Since their journey back home? _When_?

Was he really after Donghyuck in the first place?

The assassin may have been after him.

But he could have been after Mark _too_.

Burying his face in his hands, Donghyuck tries to calm himself down. He has not one clue who the assassin is and every suspicion about who it is.

Still, something doesn’t sit well with Donghyuck. Something doesn’t seem right.

He’s still alive.

The Stars said that he would die at a young age by the hands of the assassin for a mistake, a mistake so great that it would cost him his life. But it would be a mistake that wouldn’t be worth the cost of his life.

Suddenly, Donghyuck hears Mark’s voice in his mind as he thinks back to the latter’s words from one very fine day: _“But I don’t want you dead. I won’t kill you. And I won’t let anyone or any assassin kill you.”_ He smiles bitterly at the thought. Perhaps Mark doesn’t know that Donghyuck heard him that day. Donghyuck wasn’t entirely unconscious and he slipped in and out sometimes although he couldn’t control it. Mark said _many_ things and Donghyuck might not have heard them all but he’d like to think that he heard those that mattered (and some that didn’t — like Mark’s awful breakfast).

Then it hits him, what Mark did. _I won’t let anyone or any assassin kill you.”_ It seems so much clearer now, those words and the way Mark blocked him from the sword.

Mark rewrote Donghyuck’s Stars. In the Stars that he’s always believed in. In the Stars that said that he wasn’t meant to rule, that tore his confidence down every time Donghyuck built it up, that made him live with so much fear and insecurity all his life.

And Donghyuck finally realises what his mistake is, the mistake that would cost him his life. Donghyuck’s made many mistakes in his life, small ones; stealing food from the kitchen, making Mark cry, talking bad about Sir Jeong, big ones; getting jealous over Lord Dongyoung when there was no need to, fighting with Jeno for one whole winter, among other things. Donghyuck’s made many mistakes in his life but he doesn’t think that not believing in the Stars was one of them. He’s made so many mistakes like almost every human being has that it’s almost uncountable and mostly forgettable. But the biggest of them all was that he married Mark.

A price so great that wouldn’t be worth the cost of his life is the price of being the King’s Consort. Donghyuck was never meant to be part of the Royal Family. It’s not written in his Stars. It was decided two thousand years ago when his ancestors lost the race to the throne. But Mark changed the weight of everything when he protected Donghyuck, protected Donghyuck with his life.

Donghyuck stares at the King’s seal sitting on his desk. So the Prophecy was right after all: _Donghyuck Lee will be King._ But if this is the price of it, then Donghyuck would rather the Stars be right.

There’s a knock on the door, snapping Donghyuck from his reverie.

“Come in.”

He’s only expecting one person these days and there’s only one person who he allows into his chambers besides the Royal Physician and his personal guards and maids anyway.

“Have you found anything yet, Lord Johnny?” Donghyuck asks immediately after the door closes behind Johnny.

Johnny bows in a short greeting before walking closer to the bed where Donghyuck’s sitting. “I’m doing my best as far as one man can do something.”

Raising a brow, Donghyuck says, “Give me an update.”

“I’ve questioned most of the Lords so far, but they’re all innocent,” Johnny reports dutifully.

“Are you sure they’re innocent?”

“Yes, they are,” Johnny replies in a heartbeat, as if he already knew that Donghyuck was going to doubt his judgement. “I was very thorough with my investigation. Please trust me, Your Highness. I want to find my cousin’s assassin as much as you do.”

 _My cousin’s._ Not King Mark’s. Not His Majesty’s. Johnny is feeling the loss of a relative as much as Donghyuck is, maybe more.

But one thing that Johnny doesn’t know is that the assassin isn’t Mark’s. The assassin was aiming for Donghyuck and Donghyuck doesn’t know if he trusts Johnny enough to let him in on that little detail.

“I’m already doing my best,” Johnny says quietly.

Donghyuck knows that and he feels guilt rising in his chest. “Just find him.”

*~ *

As soon as Donghyuck is off bed-rest, he summons the King’s Council. All of five of them. There’s his favourite Master of Arms, Sir Jeong; the Master of Coins, Lord Gwan; the Master of Law, Lord Kang; the Master of Arts, Lord Park; and then there’s the King’s Advisor, Lord Johnny Seo.

“And what makes you innocent, Sir Jeong?”

“What makes me not?” the Master of Arms questions back.

On any other day, Donghyuck would be in the mood to play with riddles. Unfortunately for the Knight, today is different.

“You were waiting outside the King’s chambers the night we arrived back in the capital.” Donghyuck looks into Sir Jeong’s eyes as he asks, “Why?”

“I was hoping that I could speak to him about his search for a wife.”

Donghyuck thinks back to the conversation between Mark and the Master of Arms that day and bitterly accepts that Sir Jeong is telling the truth about this part. “We came back earlier than planned,” Donghyuck reveals. “How did you know we were coming back that night and how long had you been waiting outside the King’s chambers before we turned up?”

“I went over as soon as I _heard_ about your arrival. I was already turning in for the night when I caught wind of His Majesty and Your Highness coming through Cadines’ gates.” Sir Jeong smiles at Donghyuck. “The search for the King’s wife is a pressing and urgent matter after all. I’m sure you agree.”

“And the search for the King’s assassin is of highest order. I’m sure _you_ agree, Sir Jeong,” Donghyuck snaps back.

Shutting his mouth, Sir Jeong bows his head respectfully.

“Is there anyone that can prove your innocence at the time of the assassination?”

“Firstly, I don’t know when the assassination took place. Secondly, I’ve dismissed most of my personal guards for the night as I was already turning in for bed, like I mentioned. Only the castle’s guards remained and those standing at the corridors would have seen me going back to my room too. I haven’t taken notice of their names and faces though.”

Nodding, Donghyuck notes a few things on the parchment in front of him before saying, “Take him away.”

Sir Jeong’s eyes widen in fear. “Your Highness?”

Donghyuck doesn’t pay any attention to him as he continues speaking. “As of this moment, Sir Jeong is temporarily removed from his position as the Kingdom’s Master of Arms — ”

“Your Highness!” the Knight grits out.

“ — and until I say so, he remains locked in his room.” Donghyuck stares at the guards angrily when no one makes any move.

“I’ve given my statement and I have people to prove my whereabouts that night!”

“And until I am convinced, you are not innocent. Now, take him away,” Donghyuck repeats. This time, the guards escort Sir Jeong out.

With the Master of Arms gone, the Master of Coins is next. Then the Master of Law, and the Master of Arts too.

“How can you dismiss all of them?” Johnny demands when it’s his turn to come into the room. “Are you going to dismiss me too?”

Ignoring Johnny, Donghyuck says, “Sir Jeong spoke to Mark on the night of the assasination. And we all know that he’s kind of the guardian of every soldier and guard in the capital.” Donghyuck rolls his eyes. “If he wants the guards to be his alibi, they will be his alibi. I don’t trust them and I don’t trust him even more. Until I can corroborate his statement, he is _not innocent_. Until I can prove all their stories to be true, they are not innocent.” Looking up at Johnny, Donghyuck raises a brow. “Should I have kept them, Lord Johnny?”

Sighing, Johnny shakes his head. “I believe in you, Your Highness. I trust that you know what you’re doing and that what you’re doing is best for the Kingdom.” Lips twisting, Johnny points out, “We need to find replacements for the King’s Council, though.”

Nodding, Donghyuck begins, “About that. I already have some people in mind.”

They both don’t talk about how Donghyuck was already planning on dismissing the rest of the Council members besides Johnny.

“I was just about to consult you on my choices,” Donghyuck informs the King’s Advisor with a tight smile. “Can I trust you, Johnny?” It’s the first time Donghyuck’s calling Johnny without any honorifics.

“Of course, you can.”

“I want you to be my new Master of Coins.”

Silence descends upon them like in the dead of the night when the sky is shrouded in a blanket of darkness and quietness.

“You want me to take on another role? You want me to have a double duty?” Johnny clarifies, frowning when Donghyuck shakes his head.

“The war with the East is still on-going. The Crown’s treasury has to continue supporting the war effort and our Knights.” Jeno’s and Jaehyun’s face come to mind and Donghyuck feels his fingers itching to write another letter to his brother. Maybe to the Golden Knight as well. “We don’t know how long it’s going to last but there are no signs of it stopping soon. It might last longer than the previous war. It might end in the near future, even without the signs. But we have to stay vigilant and prepared and there’s no one I trust with the Kingdom’s gold more than you now, Lord Johnny.”

A sense of warmth spreads in Johnny’s chest. “Your Highness…”

“I don’t trust the other Lords to keep giving us their gold to fund the war effort, so we have to make sure the Crown’s treasury is in good hands, in safe hands and I can think of nowhere safer. They’ll probably come up with some excuse soon to save their seemingly endless supply of gold.” Johnny scoffs, bringing a smile to Donghyuck’s lips. “Until winter ends, the fields will not grow any crops and the yield is going to be bad. The Lords will see a decrease in their income, not so much that they can’t give the Kingdom, but enough for them to yearn the loss and they _will_ come to me regarding the reduction of taxes. I need you to keep tabs on their accounts too.” Donghyuck gives Johnny an apologetic look. “Am I asking for too much, Lord Johnny?”

“You’re doing what a good King would do.”

Chuckling, Donghyuck looks at the windows, thinking about the night Mark got stabbed and how there was a cool breeze in the room the moment he stepped in. The window was open that night, he should have seen it coming. “Am I King though?”

“King Mark has always seen you as an equal,” Johnny replies. “I was wondering about something else.”

Donghyuck nods, an indication for Johnny to continue.

“What about your advisor, Your Highness?”

Blinking and Johnny, Donghyuck simply says, “You’re looking at him.”

*~ *

“The war with the East has been going on for far too long, Your Highness. The Crown’s treasury and the nobles’ gold can no longer support the war with the East or our Knights.”

A chorus of assent fills the room until Donghyuck clears his throat.

Taxes again. Here it is, after a month from Donghyuck’s little prediction to Johnny. It’s a new group of Masters and Lords but the same old arguments. Donghyuck almost rolls his eyes. At the back of his mind, he wonders how Mark deals with all these groups of people every day. At the back of his mind, he wonders how Mark is doing and he sighs internally.

“The Crown’s treasury is sufficient,” Johnny cuts in. “But I can’t speak for the pockets of the Lords.”

“Then you shall let them speak for themselves.”

Donghyuck turns to the new Master of Arms and he wants to groan aloud. The new Master of Arms is _another_ Sir Jeong, the cousin of the previous Master of Arms, another uncle of Jaehyun’s. 

“What do you say, then, Sir Jeong?” Donghyuck smiles politely at the Knight. “Are your pockets empty?”

The new Master of Arms takes a moment of consideration before he states, “No. But it’s at the risk of being so at the cost of this war.”

Nodding in feign understanding, Donghyuck knits his brows together. “So what do you suggest, Sir Jeong?” He doesn’t want to particularly put the other in a spot so he addresses the whole court when he says, “What do the Lords suggest? Stop funding the war effort? Let our Knights die on the field?”

“Perhaps Your Highness can think about taxing the farmers,” the new Master of Law, Lord Hwang, suggests.

Donghyuck’s mouth twists into a smile. Different Masters. The same argument.

“Right now, the Lords and the merchants pay a large sum of taxes to the throne, and we understand it’s only for the time-being because of the on-going war with the East. We understand that all will be back to what it once was when the war is over.”

Maybe this should be a permanent thing, Donghyuck thinks.

Sighing, Lord Hwang shakes his head helplessly, like a sad thought just occurred to him. “The snowstorm in the West has put a stop to all trade routes and our merchants have been greatly impacted by this. Negatively. With their loss of income, they are too, unable to afford their rents to the Lords. But the Lords are kind and understanding and we are willing to allow a delay in payment but then, where is our gold going to come from?”

It’s a whole lot of crap, whatever the new Master of Law is saying and if Donghyuck had a choice, he wouldn’t listen to a single word. But alas, his new position now forbids him from doing so.

“So for now, we should pray for a miracle that the war with the East is coming to an end so that we won’t have to pour any more gold into supporting the people who are dying for us out there?” Donghyuck interjects and he sees a flicker of panic in Lord Hwang’s eyes.

Bowing low, Lord Hwang instantly says, “Of course, not, Your Highness. All I’m suggesting is that you raise the taxes of the farmers and the poor to alleviate this burden off the shoulders of the Lords and merchants. The farmers and the poor pay their taxes too and I believe that they are doing their best to fund the war effort as well. But we,” the Master of Law opens his arm wide, gesturing to the people standing in the room. “Are paying almost two-hundred percent of what they are paying, and the merchants one-hundred and fifty percent.”

“That’s because you earn more than three-hundred percent of what they are making.”

While there was noise before, the court is deadly silent now. Johnny tries not to break into a grin.

“You’re losing your gold, plenty of gold, and I understand why that may be a huge source of concern. Winter has frozen the crops and the Western trade routes have been suspended for an indefinite amount of time due to an unprecedented snowstorm. Your incomes are, for the lack of a better word, frozen as well.” Donghyuck remains expressionless, even when he sees a few Lords beginning to smile, probably assuming that Donghyuck is on their side now. Oh, how terribly wrong they are. “But our Knights are losing their lives. Our farmers are losing their food. Your pockets are not empty yet, but there is no sign of them emptying any time soon just as there are no signs of the war with the East ending. If you do not wish to contribute any longer, I will not force you. But I will not be taxing the peasants and the poor more than they deserve when the lot of you are capable of bearing even their weight in gold.”

After the Court session ends, Donghyuck doesn’t immediately return to his chambers. He goes straight to Mark’s.

“I’ve replaced your Council.” It’s the first thing he tells Mark today. He tells Mark a lot of different things every day — _“Lord Johnny is really an asset. Maybe I don’t hate him for stealing my position anymore”_ , _“Emerald Junior is getting restless because I haven’t had the time to go riding. I’m restless too, Mark”_ , _“I don’t remember how long it’s been since I picked up a bow and arrow but I did today, past midnight. You’d be so angry with me if you were awake, but no one was on the training grounds”_.

He would have told Mark about it earlier but it doesn’t make a difference anyway.

“Your old Council hated me. And the new one hates me too. Except Lord Johnny, of course.”

Donghyuck chuckles to himself, wondering what Mark would say if they were having an actual conversation right now.

Staring at Mark’s face, Donghyuck can’t help but sigh at how serene the other looks. “Are you still in pain, Mark? Can you hear me?” He leans in closer to kiss Mark on the lips. “When are you going to wake up and help me? I can’t do this without you.” His voice cracks at the end and he can feel tears welling in his eyes.

Raising his head, Donghyuck looks up at the ceiling to blink back his tears to prevent them from falling.

“I miss you, Mark. I miss everything about you. The fighting, the joking, the bickering, even the ignoring. I miss everything.” Donghyuck touches Mark’s face. “Do you miss me too, my King?”

He doesn’t get an answer.

When he leaves Mark’s chambers, the sun has already set, but he still doesn’t head back to his own chambers. He walks around the castle walls, trying to stay out of the light so that no one will spot him. He doesn’t know where he’s heading to and he doesn’t have a destination in mind but he somehow ends up at the stables.

Walking over to his horse, he strokes her hair. “How are you doing, Emerald Junior?”

A light breeze blows past Donghyuck and he realises that it isn’t as chilly as last week anymore. When he looks up, he spots a lone sprout on a tree amidst the darkness. He breaks into a smile.

Spring is coming.

“The war has really been going on for far too long, hasn’t it?” Donghyuck asks Emerald Junior who whinnies in agreement.

*~ *

It isn’t the trumpet of triumph or the crowd gathering in the square or the letter from Jeno that tells Donghyuck that the war with the East has ended. It’s the Golden Knight bursting through his doors and a row of guards rushing in after him wanting to hold him down but not daring to touch him that tells Donghyuck the war is over.

Raising a brow at Jaehyun, Donghyuck waves a hand to dismiss all the other guards.

“Welcome back?”

“My uncle is imprisoned?” Jaehyun demands without even a greeting. It’s unlike him to be so rude and lacking manners. But Donghyuck can’t blame him, not when he’s just showing concern for the previous Master of Arms, or his _uncle_.

“In his own estate. His own room,” Donghyuck corrects. He’s always been one for specifics, and he will not have Sir Jeong Jaehyun, the Golden Knight, ex-lover or not, be accusing him of imprisoning the previous Master of Arms.

Folding his arms across his chest, Jaehyun stares at Donghyuck like he can’t believe Donghyuck’s talking to him about the details of the matter. “Imprisoned, nonetheless,” Jaehyun emphasises. “Why?”

“Someone tried assassinating — ”

“Donghyu — ” Jaehyun sighs heavily and closes his eyes. “Your Highne — ”

Donghyuck shakes his head and Jaehuyn stops. “Donghyuck is fine. But listen to me first, Jaehyun. There was an assassination attempt.”

“On the King, I know but — ” Jaehyun promptly shuts his mouth when Donghyuck glares at him.

“I said, listen to me first.” When Donghyuck is certain that Jaehyun isn’t going to interrupt him again, he continues, “There was an assassination attempt on _me_. Not the King.” Jaehyun’s the second person he’s telling this to, the first being Johnny naturally. “The assassin was aiming for me but Mark…” Donghyuck swallows painfully, unbidden memories appearing in his mind. “Mark shielded me from the sword. Someone tried assassinating me but failed and now Mark is lying in bed. Unconscious. And I don't even know how long he’s been in that state.”

“I…” Jaehyun is at a loss for words. “I’m sorry.”

“Why? Why are you sorry? You didn’t send the assassin,” Donghyuck points out. “Your uncle didn’t.” He pauses. “Or did he?”

Jaehyun jumps to Sir Jeong’s defence immediately. “My uncle wouldn’t. He’s loyal. He’s loyal to King Mark’s Reign.”

Smiling sadly, Donghyuck says, “Like I said, it’s me the assassin was after. Not Mark.”

“My uncle’s not a murderer.”

“I believe you.” Donghyuck looks Jaehyun in the eyes just to show him that he means it. “It’s Sir Jeong that I don’t trust.”

Opening his mouth, Jaehyun shakes his head, eventually choosing not to say anything and Donghyuck knows that the former isn’t planning on arguing with him any longer.

“Time will tell. I’m sorry this had to happen, Sir Jaehyun.” Donghyuck walks over to the Knight and stops right in front of him. He looks up at Jaehyun’s face. There are a few scars there. The corner of his lips are bruised.

Chuckling, Jaehyun smiles down at Donghyuck. “Sir Jaehyun?”

“It’s good to see you again,” Donghyuck says, matching Jaehyun’s smile. “I’m sorry I never wrote to you.”

Jaehyun laughs, his eyes showing forgiveness. “With my face all battered like that?” He doesn’t dwell on the lack of letters and Donghyuck is grateful for that.

“Did you come to see me immediately?” There’s no need for Jaehyun to say anything. The answer’s obvious enough. “You should have gone to the physician first.”

“I was worried about my uncle,” Jaehyun admits. “But enough about my uncle. How have you been? How is the King’s condition?”

How has he been? Donghyuck can’t seem to answer that question so he replies to the one he knows how to. “Mark is still...unconscious. He’s not in a critical state but he shows no signs of waking up.”

“He will wake up.”

Donghyuck stares at Jaehyun, helpless. “How do you know?”

“He won’t leave you alone. He loves you far too much to do that.”

With Jaehyun’s words in mind, Donghyuck walks down the familiar corridors to Mark’s chambers.

Sitting on the side of the bed, Donghyuck looks down at Mark and stares at him for a moment before combing his hair aside. He picks up the washcloth from the basin and starts cleaning Mark’s face. “It seems like everyone’s telling me that you like me, or love me, except yourself.”

There’s no response. Donghyuck checks Mark’s fingers, hoping that they would move. They don’t.

“You must be wondering who else told me that, right?” Or at least Donghyuck thinks Mark would be wondering that if he were awake. “The war with the East is over. It’s finally over. I haven’t seen Jeno yet so he must have gone back to Lunest, or maybe Asgrid. I kind of resent him for not coming to Cadines first.”

Donghyuck pouts at the thought of Jeno reuniting with Taeyong and their father, or worse, with Lord Dongyoung before he even gets the chance to see Jeno again. He’s the one who’s been faithfully sending Jeno letters. Taeyong has probably only written five of them. Or less. He can’t say for Lord Dongyoung.

“Guess who came to Cadines though? Sir Jaehyun. I just spoke to him.” Donghyuck chuckles when he imagines the expression Mark would have on his face if he could hear him right now. “Are you jealous? You shouldn’t be,” he assures even if Mark can’t hear him, even if Mark didn’t say that he was jealous in the first place. “He came to look for me to talk about his uncle, Sir Jeong. Or more like he came to me to question me about my treatment of his uncle. You know, it’s regarding the temporary dismissal of Sir Jeong from his position as the Master of Arms and the whole thing about imprisoning him in his own room. Mostly the latter.” A smile creeps onto Donghyuck’s face when he realises that he hasn’t told Mark about the second part.

It doesn’t make a difference anyway.

*~ *

It’s almost the end of Spring when Donghyuck receives the best news of his life. One of the best news anyway, almost tying with the day he got Emerald Junior.

Mark is awake.

Without stopping, Donghyuck runs straight to Mark’s chambers from the meeting room. It’s inappropriate. He shouldn’t be dashing in the hallways. Especially not in the late afternoon when the hallways are filled with maids and guards, busying themselves and preparing the dinner hall.

But Mark is awake.

Donghyuck pushes the doors to Mark’s chambers open, stopping at the entrance when he sees Mark sitting up on his bed. It’s almost like a dream.

He holds his breath and wonders if he’s going to wake up soon, if all of this is really just a dream and Mark isn’t awake yet. But then Mark breaks into a smile and Donghyuck lets out his breath, and everything in the room stays the same — Mark’s still sitting on the bed, smiling at him, and the Royal Physician is still packing his things, ready to take his leave.

“Your Highness,” the Royal Physician greets Donghyuck with a bow on his way out but Donghyuck barely hears him. “His Majesty needs all the rest he can get,” he advises before leaving the room.

After the doors close behind Donghyuck, he stays in the same spot, unmoving, like his legs are paralysed to the floor. He’s suddenly transported back in time and it feels like the night the assassin was going after him with a sword and he simply couldn’t move. It was the moment right before Mark dived right in front of him.

“Donghyuck.”

Hearing Mark’s voice snaps Donghyuck out of his trance.

“Mark.”

“It’s me. I’m awake,” Mark says reassuringly, as if he’s aware of the turbulent storm brewing inside of Donghyuck. “I’m here.”

“Are you really awake? It’s really you, right?” Donghyuck slowly walks over to the bed, afraid that with every step he takes, he’s one step closer to waking up from a dream. When he reaches the bedside and Mark is still beaming at him, he throws his arms around the other as tears run freely down his face. “You’re really awake. You’re really back. _Mark,_ ” he sobs.

Mark gently shushes Donghyuck, rubbing his back to comfort him. “It’s alright now. I’m awake. Please stop crying.”

Donghyuck resists the urge to hit Mark’s chest. “I cry when I want to. Even if you beg me to stop,” he hiccups.

Personally, Mark won’t really call that begging but whatever Donghyuck says.

“Talk to me.” Mark laughs, softly pushing Donghyuck away to cup the latter’s face so that he can look at him. “I’ve missed you.”

“You were unconscious,” Donghyuck deadpans. “You weren’t even slipping in and out of consciousness like I was.”

Brows furrowed, Mark stares at Donghyuck, confused. “What?”

Wiping away his tears, Donghyuck starts laughing. “Nothing.” That’s a story for another day.

Shrugging, Mark gives in easily, deciding not to pry any more. “I still missed you.”

“Why did you do that?” Donghyuck asks softly. “Why did you block me? The Stars were right. I was supposed to die by the hands of an assassin.”

Covering Donghyuck’s mouth, Mark glares at him. “Don’t say that,” he scolds. “The Stars may have been right once. But they are wrong. If you were supposed to die by the hands of an assassin, then isn’t it better this way? I was lucky enough to survive and you…” Mark moves his hand away to pick up Donghyuck’s. “You’re still alive and I can’t thank the Moon Goddess enough for that.”

“You’re an idiot, Mark.”

Pretending to be affronted, Mark pushes Donghyuck’s hand away. “I saved your life.”

“Still an idiot,” Donghyuck replies, sniffing.

Smiling, Mark pulls Donghyuck into a hug again, telling the other not to hug him too tightly because his wound still hurts a little. “What have you been up to?”

“I replaced your Council,” Donghyuck informs regretfully, as regretfully as he can fake being anyway. He isn’t sorry at all.

Mark takes a moment to register Donghyuck’s words. He leans back to look at Donghyuck questioningly “You what?”

“I’m sorry.”

But Mark sees right pass him. Shaking his head, Mark lifts a finger and points at Donghyuck. “I just woke up. Don’t try that with me when you’re not sorry.”

Rolling his eyes, Donghyuck grumbles incoherently under his breath. “Fine. I’m not sorry but I did it anyway.”

“Why?”

“They’re all suspects!” Donghyuck exclaims. “Except Lord Johnny, of course. Lord Johnny’s been nothing but helpful while you were unconscious.”

“So you don’t hate him for stealing your position anymore?”

Donghyuck laughs, placing a hand on Mark’s chest as he denies the accusation. “I never hated him.”

Right. Mark doesn’t believe him.

“They’re all suspects? So you…” Mark frowns, still unable to wrap his mind around the fact that Donghyuck has replaced almost his whole Council, his _father’s_ Council. “So you dismissed all of them?”

“Except Lord Johnny.” Donghyuck has always liked to be specific. “And they’ve only been temporarily dismissed. Until I find the culprit.”

“Don’t bother. You’ve already found him,” Mark says grimly.

Donghyuck frowns. “I have?” He thinks about all the suspects he has in mind but he can’t narrow it down to a single person. “Do you know who the assassin is?”

“No,” Mark sighs. “But I know who sent him.”

Nodding, Donghyuck lowers his head, falling deep into thought — pondering over Mark’s words, running through all the evidence in his brain once again, and trying to come up with a name. He looks at Mark tentatively as he licks his lips. “Will that person run away?”

The question catches Mark off-guard because it isn’t what he thought Donghyuck would ask at all. “If he hasn’t already, then probably not. And judging by what you’ve said so far, he hasn’t run away and I don’t think he’s going to because he won’t be expecting to be caught.”

Lifting Mark’s hand, Donghyuck gently presses a kiss to the back of it before gazing into Mark’s eyes. “I know we should catch the culprit as soon as possible. And I know what I’m about to say is going to sound awful, and selfish, and terrible, but can we deal with it in the morning? Can we have the rest of today to ourselves?”

There are still so many things to talk about, so many things to do, but Donghyuck just wants to keep these few moments to themselves.

“Donghyuck…”

“Is it bad to say that the sense of urgency I’ve felt all these past months disappeared the moment you said you knew who sent the assassin?” Donghyuck scoffs at himself and looks away. “There’s just something I want to show you so badly but I haven’t even considered the fact that you’re still weak and you need to rest and time to recuperate and — ”

“Show me.”

Donghyuck pauses before slowly turning back to face Mark. “What?”

“Show me. The thing you want me to see so badly.”

“Can you walk?” Donghyuck asks nervously.

With a smile, Mark nods.

Mark doesn’t know why he isn’t surprised when he finds Donghyuck leading him to the gardens. It’s spring, almost the end of it, but some flowers are still open nonetheless, and Donghyuck has always liked flowers.

“Close your eyes,” Donghyuck says suddenly and Mark gives him a look of disbelief. “Go on,” Donghyuck urges. “Close your eyes.”

“I know what my own garden looks like, Donghyuck. It isn’t going to be much of a surprise.”

“You’ve been unconscious for almost two seasons. You don’t know what your garden looks like. I do.” Having said that, Donghyuck stares at Mark, unyielding, and smiles to himself, satisfied, when Mark finally closes his eyes.

Taking Mark’s hand, Donghyuck carefully guides him to a small pavilion near the back of the gardens.

“Now, open your eyes.”

Despite Mark saying that he wouldn’t be surprised, his heart was excitedly thumping in his chest. Slowly, Mark opens his eyes and the sight that greets him leaves him breathless.

Roses.

There are roses everywhere. Roses in a multitude of colours — red, white, yellow, and blue — strangely blending in so well with one another that the colours don’t seem clashing or jarring at all. The pillars are wrapped around in blue and yellow roses on vines while the red and white ones decorate the ceiling and all around the seats.

“I got Taeyong to send them to me two weeks ago. I was so afraid of them dying when they got here but I had to bring them here before the end of Spring.” Donghyuck looks at the roses sadly. “I mean some of them are already dying but they bloom the prettiest during Spring and I promised that I would show them to you but I nevmmph— ”

Donghyuck has almost forgotten what kissing Mark was like. But he will never truly allow himself to forget. Not when Mark kisses him so softly, so gently, yet with so much fire inside of him that is just waiting to burst through.

“Thank you, Donghyuck,” Mark mumbles against the other’s lips. “Asgrid really does have some of the most beautiful roses in the Kingdom.” Leaning back, Mark smiles at Donghyuck. “And they have the most beautiful rose right here in front of me.”

Scoffing, Donghyuck rolls his eyes, looking away, but the blush on his cheeks betrays his true feelings.

*~ *

They don’t find the assassin. But they do find the mastermind behind the assasination attempt, just as Mark said.

“How did you know it was the Master of Coins?” Donghyuck asks, brows furrowed. He had his suspicions but he could never be certain.

After the guards burst into Lord Gwan’s room and searched the entirety of it, they found letters, many letters, all of them drafts to hire an assassin. There wasn’t much that the Master of Coins could deny after the evidence was presented.

It wasn’t like Donghyuck didn’t think of thoroughly searching the rooms of the King’s Council. But he knew that nobody would back him. He knew how powerless he truly was despite being the one holding the King’s seal. He could have imprisoned the Masters in their rooms but that didn’t mean that the other Lords or even the guards would listen to his commands.

Mark purses his lips. “After taking gold from the Crown’s treasury and taxing the Lords and merchants to support the war effort, who do you think stands to lose the most?”

Clicking his tongue, Donghyuck shakes his head. “That corrupted old man.”

“That position’s cursed. No one’s able to resist that much gold.”

“Lord Johnny can,” Donghyuck muses.

“Have you finally grown fond of Lord Johnny?” Mark teases. It’s always nice to see the people he cares about getting along. “Or is that a hint for me to give the position of Master of Coins to him so that you can gain your rightful place back as my advisor?”

Faking a laugh, Donghyuck pats Mark on the shoulder. “Let’s not digress. I mean yes, of course, the Master of Coins was one of the prime suspects, but how were you so sure?”

“I wasn’t,” Mark says honestly with a brow raised and Donghyuck stares at him with a mix of admiration and confusion. “The only thing I was certain about was that he hates you the most.”

Donghyuck laughs dryly.

“He knew that the new taxation law was your idea. I wouldn’t have done that. I would have yielded to pressure and let my Council do as they wished. Protect the rich and tax the poor.”

“You wouldn’t have.” Donghyuck stares at Mark. “You speak too lowly of yourself, especially since you’re such a great King.” Then Donghyuck nods at Mark, impressed. “And you’re actually pretty clever.”

“You _just_ figured that out?” Mark questions, feigning offence.

“Well,” Donghyuck begins and he already sounds condescending. “We both know that between the two of us, I’ve always been the brighter one. And it’s so terribly difficult to see past all that light. It would hurt my eyes.”

“And it doesn’t hurt now?”

“Why would it hurt when you’re shining as brightly as me and I don’t have to squint past my brilliance to look at you anymore?”

The side of Mark’s lips twitches. Trust Donghyuck to turn something so poetic and beautiful and romantic into something so narcissistic and self-indulgent at the same time. He doesn’t hate it though.

Clapping his hands together, Donghyuck smiles at Mark and for a moment, the latter almost believes that it isn’t forced. “Alright. Now that the mastermind, not that it was much of a grand plan, has been caught and we have put the assassination attempt behind us, and you’re finally up and walking properly.” The smile falls from Donghyuck’s face because he simply can’t hold it up any longer. “You need an heir.”

The assassination attempt isn’t really behind them, not when the assassin is still running out there. He’ll be traced down one day. But until then, he’ll be running freely out there in the world, waiting for another greedy Lord to hire him and get rid of a thorn in his eyes.

Knitting his brows together, Mark gives Donghyuck a questioning look. A rare occurence of awkward silence falls between them. “What?”

“You need an heir,” Donghyuck repeats patiently. He grabs hold of Mark’s hands and looks at them as he starts playing with the other’s fingers. “I know I ruined your chances with Princess Yang. You were concerned about what I would think. But you don’t have to.”

“Even if I wasn’t concerned about your feelings, I still wouldn’t have married Princess Yang. Besides, you’re talking about the impossible. I will always be concerned about you. You will always be my priority, Donghyuck. You always have been.” Mark tries lifting Donghyuck’s chin but the other moves away. “Even if it may not seem that way.”

Donghyuck casts Mark a helpless look. “You still need an heir.”

“What?”

“Didn’t you take classes on this?” Donghyuck all but snaps. “You need an heir, Mark. You need to marry a Lady or Princess from a faraway land and have babies with her. Is that clear enough for you?”

“But I won’t take another,” Mark replies stubbornly.

Two can play this game. “You need an heir.”

“We can adopt a child,” Mark suggests but Donghyuck’s not listening to him. “We can name someone else’s child my heir,” Mark tries desperately. “We can try everything and until we’ve exhausted every option, no. Even if we’ve exhausted every option, I will not marry another. It’s not just my heir, Donghyuck. It’s our heir.”

“What?” It’s Donghyuck’s turn to be confused.

Grabbing both Donghyuck’s hands, Mark meets his eyes. “If I’m King then you’re King too. I’ve always seen you as my equal. Maybe you can replace Lord Johnny if you really want to be the King’s Advisor. That way, you can have an official say in state affairs and no one can go against it. Johnny can stay as the new Master of Coins.”

“We can’t do that,” Donghyuck says, worrying his bottom lip.

“You’ve been a great King while I was asleep.”

Mark wasn’t just asleep. He was far from just sleeping and he’s only saying this to make Donghyuck feel better.

“How would you know if you were asleep?”

“You haven’t burnt the Kingdom to ashes, have you?” Mark jokes and thankfully, it elicits a laugh from Donghyuck.

Tilting his head to the side, Donghyuck pulls one hand away from Mark’s hold to touch the latter’s face. “That’s very low standards you have there for being a good King.”

“The bar wasn’t very high to begin with.”

Donghyuck frowns and slides his hand down to cover Mark’s mouth. “Don’t say that. You are a great King.”

Pulling Donghyuck’s hand away, Mark smiles at the other sweetly. “So what do you say? Rule beside me.”

“We can’t.” Donghyuck tries pulling his hand back but Mark tightens his grip.

“Yes, we can.” Mark stares straight into Donghyuck’s eyes when he says, “We can make history together, love.”

*~ *

The news of Mark waking up was the best news in Donghyuck’s life until the news of Taeyong having a child arrived.

“I’m going to be an uncle,” Donghyuck announces as he lowers the letter from his face, still in shock. He brings the letter up again to re-read the whole thing three more times before he reaches the same conclusion. “I’m going to be an uncle.” He looks at Mark with a frown on his face despite wanting to smile. He’s _still_ shock. “Oh my gosh. Taeyong’s going to be a father. How weird is that?” He scrunches his nose and Mark decides not to say anything about how much Taeyong will disagree with that. “I’m going to be an uncle and that’s even weirder.”

“There’s nothing weird about this,” Mark says, laughing. “Just please don’t be like Sir Jeong and prioritise your niece and nephew over everyone else.” Mark sighs at the thought of his sixteenth name day when he was thoroughly humiliated by Jaehyun.

“I will never be like Sir Jeong. Gross.” His judgement on Sir Jeong may have been a mistake regarding the assassin, but that isn’t going to change his impression of the Master of Arms. “But I feel like I will begin to understand him better.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I may have started to develop some sort of bias for my unborn niece or nephew,” Donghyuck admits quietly, hoping that Mark won’t hear him. Which is, frankly speaking, impossible, seeing that they are sharing a breakfast table.

Amused, Mark simply nods. “I guess that’s one more thing you and Sir Jeong can discuss about at Court sessions or Council meetings, I guess?”

Donghyuck gives Mark a horrified look and the latter decides not to tease him any longer.

“You know what I said about adopting?”

Making a face at Mark, Donghyuck stops the other from eating and says, in a very serious tone, “We are _not_ taking Taeyong’s child.”

Hurriedly shaking his head, Mark immediately defends himself. “I didn’t mean it like that!” He gasps, feeling slightly insulted, when he sees Donghyuck still staring at him like he doesn’t believe him. “I was thinking more along the lines of…” Slowly, Mark continues, “What do you say if we name Lord Taeyong’s child our heir?”

A look of disbelief dawns on Donghyuck’s face. “What?”

“He’s family,” Mark begins explaining. “Our families go back to the same ancestry tree, even if it was two thousand years ago. We probably don’t even have any blood relations anymore so it’s not taboo, thank the Moon, or our marriage would have been forbidden by the Oracle and the Goddess herself in the first place. But Lord Taeyong is still family.” Mark kisses Donghyuck’s forehead. “Because you’re family.”

“I don’t know,” Donghyuck tells Mark truthfully. “What would the Council say?”

“Since when did you care so much about the Council?”

“Since you decided to make me King as well?” Donghyuck points out. “Since you woke up? I’m still afraid of losing you, Mark. We both have more responsibilities now with all these changes you want to make, and we have to be accountable to them.”

Nodding in understanding, Mark leans in and places a kiss on Donghyuck’s cheek. “Take your time to consider it. I think it’s a great idea.”

“Obviously.”

“But we have to take your brother’s and Lady Seo’s thoughts into account too and I’m not going to take matters into my own hands by reaching out to them without you agreeing with me. I don’t want you to support me or go along with me. I want you to want it as much as I do.”

“We don’t have a Council meeting after this, right?”

“You’re going to take Emerald Junior to the woods to clear your head.”

Giving Mark a tight-lipped smile, Donghyuck nods.

Without saying anything more, Donghyuck heads to the stables.

“I shouldn’t be riding after breakfast,” Donghyuck tells Emerald Junior as he saddles her. “But Mark just...he just…” Donghyuck groans at himself as he jumps onto his horse’s back. “He just told me something amazing and I don’t know how to say ‘yes’.”

As soon as Donghyuck’s seated properly on Emerald Junior’s back, she flies towards the Preston Woods.

How much Donghyuck missed this — the open air all around as his horse races past the wind, acorns scattered all over the sides of the dirt path, the view of pine trees surrounding him. There’s nothing more he loves than being outside like this, free. But he knows that what would make it better is if Mark was with him at the moment. 

It’s always been Mark by his side, from the very beginning. From the first time he stepped foot into Cadines, from the moment he picked up a bow and arrow, from their first jousting tournament together (even before they could both compete), when Donghyuck was falling for Jaehyun, when Jaehyun was gone the first time, when Mark’s father, the late King, passed away, when Mark wanted to let him drown but saved him anyway, when Jaehyun came back and left again, when Mark protected him with his life.

It has always been Mark.

Suddenly, Donghyuck sees everything clearly.

At the gates of the castle, Donghyuck finds an unexpected person leaving just as he returns from his journey.

“Jaehyun!” he shouts to grab the Golden Knight’s attention.

“Donghyuck?” Pulling his horse to a stop, Jaehyun jumps to the ground before meeting Donghyuck halfway. “What are you doing here?”

“I went riding,” Donghyuck explains quickly, motioning to the horse behind him. “What are _you_ doing here?” He glances behind Jaehyun and spots a strong black stallion. It’s Jaehyun’s horse.

“I’m going home.”

Oh.

“I’m going back to Lunest.”

Smiling, Donghyuck says, “I’m happy for you. How long has it been?”

Pressing his lips together, Jaehyun thinks for a moment before shrugging. “I don’t remember.” There’s a fond look on Jaehyun’s face, but the love is no longer there, not the love that once used to be in his eyes whenever he looks at Donghyuck. “But I’m happy to go back too.”

Donghyuck doesn’t ask why. There’s time for that another day. “Will we meet again?”

“Of course. I am still your humble servant.” Jaehyun bows exaggeratedly with a flourish of his hand.

Rolling his eyes, Donghyuck whacks Jaehyun’s shoulder. “I promise I’ll write to you.”

“And I promise that I’ll reply.” Jaehyun ruffles Donghyuck’s hair, chuckling when the latter scowls. “I know I shouldn’t be doing this but just one last time.” He removes his hand. “I wish you and King Mark the very best in your Reign. I will always be a loyal Knight to your Reign, no matter where I am.” Jaehyun smiles, his dimples appearing. “And you will always be my first love.”

Laughing, Donghyuck grins at Jaehyun. “Liar.”

Jaehyun only smiles wider before bowing and turning around to go back to his horse.

“Jaehyun, wait,” Donghyuck calls out and the Golden Knight looks over his shoulder. “I may not be your first love, not truly, but you will always be mine. Nothing can change that.”

Then Jaehyun waves goodbye and he’s riding off on the road back to Lunest. Donghyuck knows that there will always be a part of him that misses the Golden Knight. Call him sentimental but Jaehyun was really the only friend he had in the castle at one point.

When Donghyuck reaches their chambers, he finds Mark sitting on the bed.

“Have you cleared your mind?”

“Yes,” Donghyuck says as he walks towards the bed and stops right in front of Mark before leaning down for a kiss.

Mark almost doesn’t want to part their lips. “Yes, meaning?”

“Yes to everything.” Donghyuck smiles brightly at Mark. “Let’s make history.”

*~ *

_Dear Taeyong,_

_I hope you this letter finds you well. I would say I’ve missed you **terribly** but that would be half the truth and me and you would both much rather I cut to the chase._

_So here is why I’m writing this letter to you:_

_Please come to Cadines as soon as you can._

_King Mark and I have heard about Lady Seo’s pregnancy and we congratulate you on that. Your required presence at Cadines concerns the fate of your unborn child and I shall not waste anymore ink on the intricacies of it but to put it simply, we wish for your child to be our heir to the throne._

_Love,_  
Your most Beloved brother  
Donghyuck 

Taeyong arrives in Cadines a day later.

“What do you mean you want my unborn child to be your heir?” Taeyong demands without a warm hug or greeting first and Donghyuck has some vague flashback to Jaehyun bursting into his room.

“It’s exactly what the letter means,” Donghyuck replies with a frown.

Shifting his gaze to Mark, Taeyong questions, “You’re not wedding a Princess? Or a Lady?”

Nodding, Mark explains, “I’ve decided not to.”

“And that’s for you to decide?”

Mark’s eyes widen in confusion. “I’m King. What’s there _not_ for me to decide?”

Shaking his head in dismay, Taeyong glanced between the pair. “The two of you are insane.”

“Madness has no place on the throne, I suggest you choose your words carefully, brother,” Donghyuck reprimands.

Grimacing, Mark places a hand on Donghyuck’s shoulder as Taeyong glares at his younger brother. “Don’t be like that, Donghyuck. Lord Taeyong doesn’t mean it like that.”

Donghyuck ignores Mark. “Besides,” he looks to Taeyong to continue addressing him. “We are not insane. We are simply making history and we want you to be a part of it. Your child is technically part of the Lee Family, no?”

“And we are family,” Mark adds on as he takes Donghyuck’s hand into his own while smiling at his husband. Then he looks at Taeyong again. “You once told me that if things had taken a different turn two thousand years ago, you might have been the one in my position worrying all those months back.”

“That,” Taeyong says slowly. “Was just to frighten you.”

“Consider me frightened.”

Taeyong looks at the wedding band on Donghyuck’s finger.” Evidently.”

“But that’s not why I married Donghyuck. We both know that.” Mark interlaces their fingers and smiles at Taeyong. “We may belong to different families now, but our roots are the same, aren’t they? _Besides_ , we don’t have any blood relations so it isn’t taboo. Donghyuck is my husband, making your unborn child my niece or nephew too. I don’t have any children of my own and I’m not intending to have any but I do intend on naming an heir to continue my Reign.”

Pressing his lips together, Taeyong considers Mark’s words. “My wife is agreeable to this idea.”

“Then why aren’t you?” Doyoung asks exasperatedly, suddenly liking Lady Seo much more than before.

Tentatively, Taeyong says, mostly to Mark, “I’m not trying to...take your crown.”

A pause, then Mark chuckles. “Is that what you’re worried about?”

“The anonymous letter,” Taeyong begins softly. “I may not have been the friendliest to you in the past, Your Majesty. Are you certain you want my unborn child to be your heir?”

“We’re family,” Mark repeats his previous words. “And who’s to say that your unborn child can’t be my heir? What do the Stars say of your child’s fate?”

“You believe in the Stars?” Taeyong looks from Mark to Donghyuck, his gaze piercing his younger brother’s.

Shaking his head, Donghyuck admits. “I don’t. Not really. But Mark does.”

Smiling at Donghyuck, Mark says, “I believe that we can rewrite our fate, that it doesn’t determine our future, and there’s no time limit to changing it.”

There was nothing else left for Taeyong to say, other than telling Mark, “The Stars said that she was meant for greatness.”

Eyes brightening, Donghyuck exchanges a gleeful look with Mark. “I have a niece?”

All Mark tells Taeyong is, “Then she will be a great Queen.”

The next morning at Court, Mark announces Lord Taeyong’s and Lady Seo’s unborn child as the heir to the throne with Donghyuck by his side.

“We have built a dynasty together, love.”

Twenty-two years ago, the Prophecy at Mark’s birth said: _The Lee Family will rule the world_.

And the Lee Family did rule the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I finished this. I almost gave up after chapter 6 to be honest. But here we are on the last chapter! I'm so happy with myself. And while this fic isn't like super popular, or _at all_ and don't have as many hits, kudos, or comments like I expected or wanted, I'm really proud of myself.
> 
> Thank you to those who have been supporting this fic from the start, especially to those who left me comments, long or short - I appreciate all of them.
> 
> This will be my last fic in a while. I've decided to stop posting fics for the time-being because I'm not seeing much improvement, mostly in the sense that I'm not getting more comments. I know that there are still so many ways in which I can improve my writing so I'll continue working on that despite not posting what I will be writing any more for now. If you've enjoyed any of my fics so far or took the time to comment or let me know, thank you. It was because of them that I posted but I'm honestly still struggling a lot with my writing mixed with self-esteem issues and let's just say posting fics has not been doing my mental health a great favour.
> 
> I'll still be on twitter agonising over whatever I'm writing at the moment because I have...4-5 more Markhyuck fics planned. If I do post, it'll probably be for a fest or request (on twitter) so...hit me up? :'D
> 
> Anyway! Thank you if you've read till the end and I hope everyone will continue appreciating writers and their works by showing them some love, leaving kudos or comments (especially). There are still so many other writers out there and I hope they'll be stronger than me in persisting.....Also, I don’t know if there’s any writer out there who needs to hear this, but no matter how stuck you’re feeling, just write, even if you’re only writing 20 words in one hour, just keep writing. The words will come to you and you will come to love them <3
> 
> P.S.: please please continue staying safe too, everyone ;A;
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/fullsunlet)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/fullsunlet)


End file.
